


Battle Born

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magical Creatures, Multi, OOC Sookie, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Tournaments, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Sookie’s headstrong and a fighter at heart, but Prince Niall fears what may become of his beloved granddaughter once he’s gone and isn’t entirely convinced she should be left unprotected…He has a plan to keep his granddaughter safe, but what will Sookie have to say about it?AU, Supernatural, Romance/Adventure





	1. Chapter 1

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.1

 

SPOV

I send nods to my triplet cousins, having spotted our target amidst the rowdy bar crowd and my fists are already clenching in anticipation for the impending confrontation. Fucking Water Fae. As a member of the Sky Fae, I loathe the very sight of them. Our kind have been at war for centuries now, an inner power struggle of sorts that has inevitably evolved over the years and continues to this very day.

I don’t believe anyone even remembers what started the initial war between us, but recently, the enduring confrontation has managed to seep from our home in Faery into the mortal realm. Breandan, the recently appointed leader of the Water Fae, has decreed that all fae-human hybrids be decimated on sight, claiming our kind has been tainted by the human population. Total and complete bullshit. Faeries as a whole would have been wiped out eons ago had it not been for our comingling among the human population and as a fae-human hybrid myself, this fight is personal.

“Lover,” is purred against my ear then, effectively breaking me from my thoughts as a defeated sigh escapes me. Fuck. I should have known I wouldn’t get through this night without running into him; this _is_ his bar after all.

“Eric,” I return somewhat tersely, turning to see the smirking face of the blonde haired, cobalt eyed Viking warrior made vampire.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away,” he remarks lowly, the sound of his intoxicating, gravelly voice managing to send a longing shiver through me even as I shake my head, having to silently remind myself I’m on a mission tonight. I take a deep breath, working to center myself before a practiced mask of indifference falls over my face.

“Please, it was one night. Get over yourself, Viking,” I return coolly, seeing his smirk widen to a devious grin. He’s then joined by his dark haired, emerald eyed Maker and I’m left gulping audibly, having to fight much harder than I’d care to admit to feign nonchalance at the breathtaking sight of the two beautiful creatures of the night.

“Ah, but I recall you quite enjoying our combined attentions not so very long ago, little one,” Godric remarks lowly, his own wicked grin matching that of his blonde haired child. Dammit. I know he’s right, but I’m busy here, besides, it was just sex. Okay, so it was admittedly, amazingly mind blowing sex, but just sex none the less; the two of them really need to get over themselves.

“Yeah, well, no fae can be held accountable for what happens during summer solstice,” I return coolly, silently cheering as my voice is devoid of any lingering longing I may still hold for the two vampires before me.

“Oh, dearest Sookie, how you wound me,” Eric returns teasingly, placing his hand over his proverbial broken heart to bring a smirk to my face. “So, if not to gain our attentions once more, what has brought you into my bar tonight?” he questions, succeeding in washing away my previous humor as I cast a dark gaze towards the Water Fae across the way.

“He’s one of Breandan’s?” Godric questions, to leave me granting him a look of surprise. “I’ve been around a long, long time, little one. Awareness of the ongoing war between the Sky and Water Fae is not a concept lost upon me.” I nod my understanding, knowing just how small the supernatural world can seem, especially in our small neck of the Louisiana bayou.

“Yeah, he is,” I indulge them, watching their expressions turn solemn.

“How can you tell?” Eric asks curiously, leaning against the bar beside me as I tap the side of my head in response. “Just from reading his thoughts?” he questions inquisitively.

“Yes and no,” I answer back, trying to think of the best way to describe something as intangible as telepathy. “It’s the way their thoughts appear, kind of like rippling waves where the Sky Fae’s thoughts appear as a sort of rainbow hue,” I explain, earning thoughtful nods in return.

“Are you in need of back up, little one?” Godric questions somberly, earning a small frown from me.

“I don’t need your help. Either of you,” I snap back a bit harshly, seeing them both look momentarily stricken before schooling their features once more. “Besides, my cousins are with me. We’ll be just fine. This isn’t your war, vampires.”

“Sookie,” Eric starts in apparent argument, earning a terse headshake from me as I hold up my hand before him.

“Don’t. Just don’t,” is all I say in return, having been questioned about my ability to protect myself as a mostly human fae-hybrid too many fucking times to count. The two of them look as though they wish to argue the point further, but it’s just then I notice my target heading towards the back of the bar with his oblivious prey in tow. “Gotta run, catch ya later!” I call back to the pair as I begin making my way after my sworn enemy.

The two of them appear tense as they watch me walk away, but once I’m sure they’re not about to follow me, I’m left breathing out a small sigh of relief. I get it, I really do. I know my lifestyle isn’t exactly life prolonging and as a mostly human fighting against supernatural species equipped with incredible speed and strength, I’m really out of my league in more ways than I’d care to think about. But I’m not a complete idiot, I’ve spent countless hours training, pushing my body to the absolute limits to prepare for this very thing. Besides, fighting is what I _live_ for, hell, at this point it’s practically as necessary as _breathing_.

“Yo,” I hear Claude sound through my thoughts. “How are Fang One and Fang Two? Still hopelessly pining away?” he teases, bringing a smirk to my face as I send a middle finger in his general direction before hearing him laugh audibly.

“Shut the fuck up,” I send back wordlessly, hearing Claudette and Claudine snickering along with their brother. “Let’s do this already. I’m itching for a fight,” I send to my cousins, practically feeling their own anxious energy thrumming through me as the four of us draw steadily closer to our prey.

“Shit. Looks like pretty boy’s got friends,” Claudette’s voice sounds through my mind as I note our guy approaching a group of Water Fae at the outskirts of the lighted parking lot.

“Four on four; at least it’s a fair fight,” Claudine chimes in as I silently slip my iron blade from my wrist sheath, my heart racing in anticipation as a lethal grin curls upon my lips. The oblivious Water Fae begin circling the petrified fae-human hybrid just as the four of us silently creep up behind them.

“Well, well, well, looks like a party,” Claudette sneers beside me, finally gaining our enemy’s attention. Deep frowns settle over their collective faces as their target’s fearful sniffling sounds out around us.

“Go on, get out of here,” I encourage the teary eyed woman, earning an eager nod of her dark head before she’s slipping past the group of hostile fae. One of Breandan’s followers reaches out towards her and in an instant; I have my deadly blade pressed against his jugular. “Don’t even fucking _think_ about it,” I hiss out, seeing his eyes widen subtly as the flesh of his throat reddens and begins hissing softly upon the lethal contact.

“Bitch,” he spits out, finally giving up to allow the terrified woman’s brusque escape.

“I do so love when you talk dirty,” I purr back, pressing the gleaming blade more firmly against his throat. A malicious smile forms over my face, noting the crimson beads welling along my blade just as his breathing becomes erratic and his dark eyes shine up at me in fear.

“Go ahead, kill me, _Princess_ ,” he spits out over the sound of the ongoing melee as my cousins take on the remaining members of his fae posse. “Breandan will have you in his clutches soon enough you filthy human hybrid,” he gloats, bringing a hateful sneer to my face as my blood boils with rage.

“Fuck you,” I spit out, just before drawing the blade across his throat. My indignant anger remains, thrumming steadily through me, even as I watch my enemy reduced to a pile of glittery ash over the asphalt.

“Fuck!” I hear being called out, glancing up in time to see the remaining Water Fae _popping_ from sight. “Sneaky bastards,” Claude grits out, before looking to me with a lopsided grin. “You care if we take this fight back to Faery, cuz?” he questions, his dark eyes sparkling in anticipation.

“Go on ahead,” I reply with a light shrug, suddenly not feeling much like fighting. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” I earn a round of nods before my kin are _popping_ away after our enemy. Once alone, I let out a small sigh, absently kicking at the silvery pile at my feet. “Shit,” I sigh out, the words of the recently deceased Water Fae echoing forebodingly through my mind.

Breandan. I know the leader of the Water Fae wants me; he’s made as much clear, sending his fucking cronies after me time and time again to make this fight far more personal than it already is. The fucking bastard. I’ll kill him, even if it’s the last thing I ever do, this I can solemnly swear. That fucker’s days are numbered; he just doesn’t know it yet.

“Lover?” I hear being called softly behind me to leave me turning in time to see both Eric and Godric making their way across the poorly lit lot towards me.

“I’m just fine,” I call back, turning to let them see my wholly unharmed form. “Though, this guy can’t say the same,” I add, kicking at the glimmering pile once more to bring matching grins to the vampires’ faces.

“I would never be foolish enough to doubt your fighting abilities, little one,” Godric assures me as his gorgeous emerald eyes twinkle under the dim lights of the parking lot. God, he really is beautiful, vampire or no; both he and his child, actually. I suppose that’s how I ended up entwined with the two rather unlikely bed partners in the middle of the woods this past summer solstice. I have to physically shake my head in order to banish the vivid memories of the rather pleasurable evening before it has a chance of playing out through my mind…again.

“Yeah, yeah, so that’s why you two are out here? To congratulate me, I suppose?” I shoot back, working to keep my voice even as I see matching smirks come to their faces.

“Of course, Lover,” Eric answers back, his cobalt eyes twinkling with their ever present mischief. “We thought perhaps a bit of celebration may be in order,” he adds with a saucy wink, leaving me snorting in amusement despite myself. Typical Eric.

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly in the mood for celebrating,” I answer back with a sigh, my anxiety over the Water Fae’s threat welling within me once more. “Besides, my cousins took the fight to Faery. I should really see if they need my help,” I add somewhat lamely, knowing full well the fight will be long over by the time I join up with them once more.

“Perhaps you would be amendable to the offer of a ride? We would gladly fly you to the portal, little one,” Godric offers, earning a dismissive shrug in return as I just can’t seem to succeed in rising above my rising malaise.

“That’s alright. A nice, long walk sounds pretty good right about now, but thanks for the offer,” I answer, sending him a weak smile. He returns the gesture, looking as though he wants to say more before Eric places his pale hand upon his Maker’s shoulder.

“Enjoy your walk, Lover,” Eric offers softly, apparently comprehending my current, gloomy mood. “And don’t be a stranger. Excitement seems to follow you wherever you go and I rather relish that fact, to be perfectly honest,” he tells me, earning an eye roll from me as I shake my head at the amused Viking vampire.

“That’s me, Trouble Magnet Extraordinaire,” I return somewhat sardonically, sending the two of them a dismissive wave before spinning on my heel to begin the long walk home. I take a deep breath of the cool, night bayou air, hoping this bit of exercise will do me some good.

My mind is swirling with Breandan’s follower’s threat, wondering just what lengths the leader will go to in the hopes of apprehending me. I suppose I should be a bit more fearful, knowing such a powerful enemy has set his sights on me personally, but like I mentioned before, I’m looking forward to an actual, face to face confrontation with the slimy bastard. He and I have some rather personal matters in need of… _resolution…_ and by resolution, I of course mean of the bloody, violent variety.

“My, my, my,” I hear an unfamiliar, gravelly voice sound out beside me, instantly putting me on guard as I turn my head to come face to face with yet another of Breandan’s followers. Fucking hell, this is _so_ not my night. “Don’t you know just how dangerous these woods can be for a poor defenseless human hybrid such as yourself?” the blonde haired Water Fae sneers, bringing a grimace to my face as the hilt of my iron dagger slips easily into my hand once more.

“I already sent one of your little friends to the Summerlands tonight,” I throw back smugly. “Are you really so eager to join him?” I question mockingly, seeing my adversary remain utterly unfazed by my threat.

“I believe it will be _you_ joining my fallen comrade this night, _Princess_ ,” he throws back in utter confidence. “That is, if you’re even fae enough to enter said afterlife,” he adds, effectively sending another wave of boiling anger through me.

“You seriously picked the wrong fucking night, asshole,” I grit out, white knuckling my dagger as my jaw ticks in ire. He still seems unfazed, even as I step closer and I can practically taste his impending death on my tongue as loud _popping_ sounds out around us. Fuck!

My heart is racing as I glance around at the sneering faces suddenly surrounding me. Great, just fucking great; a trap set up just for little ol’ me. Dammit! I should have hitched a ride with my cousins or at least taken up the vampires on their offer of flight. Now I’m trapped; a human hybrid left entirely alone and utterly surrounded by full blooded fae warriors. This is seriously _not_ my fucking night!

“Alright, assholes,” I sigh out, taking up a fighting stance amidst them, once more cursing my inability to successfully _pop_ away. “You’ve got me where you want me, but I’m not _about_ to go down without a fight,” I enlighten them, drawing a second dagger from my thigh sheath. Low, sinister laughter sounds out as my enemy slowly encroaches upon me and all I can do in this perilous moment is silently vow to take just as many of them out with me as I possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.2

 

 

 

EPOV

“Eric, she will not appreciate this,” Godric softly warns as we stealthily make our way through the wooded expanse together, the two of us easily following after Sookie’s intoxicatingly sweet scent.

“Yeah, I know,” I whisper back, rolling my eyes at the thought of how said Sky Fae would react to knowing we’re trailing her. “But you can’t tell me you aren’t at all worried about her,” I challenge, earning only a small frown in return before he nods his agreement.

We both freeze then, hearing an exchange of voices ahead and are left speeding through the tree scattered glen before coming upon a rather disturbing scene before us. Fuck. I make to join Sookie and Godric places his hand on my shoulder, holding me back with a firm headshake. I let out a defeated sigh, realizing he’s likely right, I mean, Sookie seemed to hold her own just fine against her earlier opponent back at the bar tonight, surely she defend herself aptly.

A small smile pulls at my lips seeing Sookie expertly palming her dagger, a fearless visage falling over her ethereal features. She really is a force to be reckoned with, in more ways than one. It’s then that we hear loud _popping_ sounding out around us and panic is instantly flooding the shared bonds between my Maker and myself as the woods are suddenly overrun with rival members of the fae. Fuck!

Sookie seems to remain unfazed by the abrupt appearance of her adversary’s followers that are now completely surrounding her, even going so far as to taunt the lot of them whilst unsheathing another deadly weapon, but I cannot simply stand by and let her face so many alone, my Viking instincts will not allow it.

“Now, somehow this doesn’t seem like a fair fight,” I call out loudly, stepping from the underbrush with my Maker to receive annoyed frowns from the collected Water Fae. “A dozen men taking on one woman,” I tsk, shaking my head. “And here I thought you fae held a sense of honor.”

“ _Vampires_ ,” a dark haired fay spits out disdainfully. “This matter does not concern you.”

“I’m afraid any matter that concerns Sookie, concerns the two of us as well,” Godric replies coolly as we make our way ever closer to the circle of incensed fae. I note Sookie’s eye roll at my Maker’s words, but the visible relaxation of her stiff shoulders tells me she’s not completely pissed at the two of us for falling into the white knight role.

“What interesting friends you’ve managed to acquire, _hybrid_ ,” another Water Fae spits out sardonically, earning a smirk from the golden haired fae.

“Yeah, well, what’s a girl to do?” she replies off handedly, sending the two of us a grateful smile. “Well? We doing this or what? I got shit to do tomorrow, boys,” she adds, her weapons held at the ready as her determination seems to set in place. Wary gazes are cast towards Godric and myself and our fangs shoot down in unison, threatening hisses sounding out in harmony to leave our opponents perceptibly tensing in fear.

“You know our orders, men,” the apparent fae leader calls out, a glowing orb appearing above his right palm. “The vampires’ presence makes no difference,” he adds lowly as the lot of us begin circling one another under the tree dappled moonlight.

A bright, deadly orb rushes just past my face and I only just save my pale flesh from the lethal blast as the crowd falls into utter chaos. Godric and I are left having to dodge wave after wave of the fae’s deadly orbs, unable to offer any means of attack and my anger spikes, seeing Sookie forced to the ground by four Water Fae. Fuck! She needs us!

Another orb just barely misses me and in a split second decision, I fall to the ground, feigning injury. I know we need to immobilize our enemies, but if too much of the intoxicating fae blood spills, Godric and I are likely to lose all sense of self control and then Sookie will have much more than just Breandan’s followers to fear. A grin forms over my face as an idea occurs to me, deciding upon my best line of defense.

Soon enough, sets of hesitant footsteps are slowly approaching and I take advantage of my enemy’s uncertainty, hurling myself at the lot of them at blurring speeds whilst twisting various limbs to obscene angles in order to render the lot of them into helpless heaps upon the ground. Once the forest floor is littered with moaning, injured fae, I’m anxiously speeding to Sookie’s side.

“Shit,” I grit out, noting Sookie’s unconscious, bloody state. One of the Water Fae leans down towards her and I leap into action, twisting both his arms backwards to hear multiple bones breaking as he screams out in pain. Godric is at my side in an instant, following my strategy of breaking fae limbs in an attempt to immobilize the remainder of our rivals before we’re both at Sookie’s side once more.

“She’s still breathing,” Godric informs me, just as the injured fae begin _popping_ away around us, unable to continue fighting in their incapacitated states. I nod to him before gazing down to the last remaining member of the Water Fae, the apparent leader of the group.

“Just hand her over, vampire, and all this can be ended now,” he states weakly, fighting to move his busted limbs. He’s in no state to make any such demands and the fearful glint in his eyes lets me know he realizes this as well.

“You’ve lost this round and you well know it. I suggest you run on back to Faery with your tail between your legs, lest you suffer more than a few broken bones this night, _faery_ ,” I threaten, seeing his head fall in defeat before he too _pops_ from view. Thank fucking Odin. “How is she?” I question my Maker, instantly at his side once more as he gently lifts Sookie’s unmoving form from the forest floor.

“She’s badly injured, my child,” he replies lowly, his anxiety spiking along with my own as I note the many bloody injuries now marring her gold, silken skin. “She appears to have lost quite a bit of blood. Perhaps it would be best to transport her home in order to properly tend to her injuries,” he suggests, his perceptive eyes scanning the area as I nod my agreement, not at all in the mood to face any more of Breandan’s followers this night.

I help to place Sookie’s limp form over my Maker’s broad shoulders, a soft sigh escaping me at the sight of her numerous injuries before we’re launching ourselves into the starry night sky together, proceeding to speed towards home in order to see to the wellbeing of the grievously injured fae. As we fly, I can’t seem to wipe the frown from my face, realizing Sookie’s life in even greater danger than I had previously assumed. There must be some way to ensure her safety.

GPOV

I land alongside my child before his Shreveport home and the two of us proceed inside together, the motionless body of the injured fae held tightly between us. It is not in my nature to carry such concern for one I barely know, but this particular fae has somehow managed to remain in both mine and Eric’s thoughts ever since that first, eventful evening the three of us shared together under the moon washed night this past summer solstice.

I do not know how or why thoughts of her seem to be slowly taking me over and though I can admit it was likely her fae heritage that initially drew the two of us to her like moths to the flame that first night, this allurement she still holds upon us seems to stem from something much more profound.

Eric’s hand upon my shoulder halts my movements, effectively bringing me from my meandering thoughts as I find the two of us standing in our shared bedroom together. Sookie’s wounds are still seeping sluggishly, having left a crimson trail over the carpeting behind us and my child motions toward the adjoined bath. I carrying the injured fae in behind him and see he already has several towels laid out over the tiled floor. With the help of my child, I proceed to lay Sookie’s wounded body gently out over the makeshift bed.

“We shall have to undress her,” I muse aloud, realizing there is no way to properly tend to her wounds through her heavy leather bindings. Eric silently nods his agreement before we begin gently peeling away the stiff material from her, revealing a concerning array of bloody cuts and gashes spread out over much of her blood coated body.

“Shit,” Eric whispers, shaking his head dismally at the sight before we’re both sinking fang into our own wrists in order to set our healing bloods flowing freely. The two of us work together, careful to tend to each and every one of Sookie’s many lacerations before we’re left gently washing away the scarlet remnants from her golden skin.

“Eric,” I sigh out in dismay, reaching out to run a pale finger over one of the many angry scars marring the fae hybrid’s otherwise flawless flesh. “It would seem tonight was only one of many nearly fatal encounters she has faced in her short lifetime,” I muse aloud, scanning an especially nasty mass of scars spanning over her right collarbone.

“Sweet, Odin,” Eric chimes in, his cobalt eyes shining in concern as he reaches out to trace one of the many healed injuries gracing Sookie’s left hip. “I didn’t notice any of these before,” he muses aloud, earning a nod of agreement from me as I recall being too caught up in the moment to pay much attention to such things.

“You and I would likely carry just as many, if not more scars similar to her own if not for our superior healing abilities, my child,” I remark, seeing a grim expression fall over his face as he lifts his face to meet my gaze.

“That’s just it, Master. She holds no such supernatural abilities and judging from the extent of these injuries, I can only assume she holds very little fae blood within her,” he reasons, leaving me sighing loudly as I begrudgingly nod in agreement. Her scent alone was enough to confirm her fae-human heritage and of course her inability to transport like full blooded fae clued us in as well, but until now, I had hoped she held a much higher percentage of supernatural blood within her.

“I had come to the same conclusion, my child, though I truly wish this was not the case, especially given her rather tenacious nature,” I reply, hearing my child scoff lightly in return.

“Tenacious,” he answers back, shaking his golden head. “That’s one way to put it,” he adds with an eye roll, even as his hand absently trails over Sookie’s exposed flesh in an endearing gesture. I send him an indulgent smile, completely understanding his current frustrations. “There must be some way we can protect her, some way to ensure her safety,” he remarks, looking up to me with clear pleading shining from the depths of his cobalt eyes.

“Our combined blood flows within her now, my child,” I remind him. “We can only hope this is enough, at least for now.”

“You know she’s gonna be pissed about that, right?” he questions, the faintest of smirks pulling at the corner of his mouth to leave me returning the amused sentiment.

“You’re likely right about this, my child,” I concede with a small sigh. “But then, she did not seem overly upset about our appearance in the woods tonight,” I recall, hearing a soft sigh escape him.

“If we hadn’t shown up when we had-,” his grief stricken voice cuts off as his long fingers gently comb through Sookie’s golden tresses and he’s left having to clear his throat loudly before continuing. “If we’d held her at her word, it’s likely she would have been abducted or worse tonight, Master,” he reasons miserably.

“I know,” is all I can say in response, not wanting to even begin to ponder such disconcerting repercussions. “I know.”

Eric clears his throat loudly once more, pushing down the rising malaise that threatens to rise within him before the two of us are lifting the scarred body of the fragile fae warrior between us. I follow his lead, the two of us soon coming to our shared bed and nod my agreement before we work to place Sookie’s slumbering form upon the bed. As I strip away my now bloodied clothing, the sharp sound of metal gains my attention, making me turn my head in time to see my child setting our bedroom locks in place.

“As unlikely as it is any fae might actually invade the home of a vampire, even during daylight hours, I’d rather not risk it,” he explains, receiving a firm nod of agreement from me before he too peals away his own soiled clothing. The two of us are then joining the slumbering fae upon the bed, both carefully tucking her under the silken covers before wrapping her into our dual embrace.

“You _do_ realize Sookie will be trapped inside our bedroom until nightfall, or at least until we wake from our day slumber,” I remark to my child, earning an amused grin in return.

“I know,” he answers back unabashedly. “But I think we deserve at least _some_ form of explanation from her. We _did_ save her life, after all,” he reasons, earning a raised brow in response.

“Our golden fae is likely to be very upset with the two of us upon her waking,” I answer back, earning but a dismissive shrug of his broad shoulders in response. “And if she chooses to seek vengeance upon the two of us during our most vulnerable of states?”

“She won’t,” my ever confidant child answers back matter of factly. “She may not be willing admit it out loud just yet, but she holds the same amount of attraction for the two of us as we hold for her, trust me,” he assures me, seeming wholly self-assured of his assessment.

“I certainly hope you’re right about this, my child,” I answer back, leaning over the sleeping fae’s form to press a soft kiss upon his lips. “It would be a shame for my two thousand year life to be ended by a temperamental lover, fae or no,” I tease, seeing an amused twinkle shine in his eyes before he leans closer to kiss me once more.

“I’d never knowingly risk your life, Master, you know that,” he breathes against my lips to bring a soft smile to my face.

“I know, my child,” I answer back lowly, a soft purr escaping me as his long fingers comb through my hair. “I love you.”

“And I you,” he returns softly, pressing a final kiss upon my lips before we’re settling ourselves upon the bed once more, both proceeding to wrap our combined limbs firmly around the woman who has somehow managed to gain the whole of our shared affections. I bury my nose deeply within silken gold, letting Sookie’s intoxicating scent envelope me wholly before finally closing my eyes and succumbing to the pull of the dawn.


	3. Battle Born Ch.3 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.3

 

SPOV

_“Mom? Dad?” I whisper in the dark, grinding my tiny fists against my eyes as I try to decipher what it is that woke me from my slumber. I hear low sounds of voices then and my brow furrows in confusion as I slide to the edge of the bed, intent on discovering the identity of our late night visitors._

_The voices are growing louder now, sounding angry as the unseen conversation continues and I’m trying my best to stay just as quiet as possible as I tiptoe closer towards the lighted crack of my bedroom door. Cautiously, I press my face to the cool wood in order to peek out into the lighted hallway. I can see my mother and father; they’re speaking with two strangers as the four of them continue their heated argument._

_“Where is the girl?” hisses the male figure, making my brows rise in shock. Girl? Are they talking about me?_

_“Sookie’s not here, we already told you that,” my father answers back, stepping protectively before my mother. Why did he say that? Doesn’t he know I’m right here? I catch my mother’s worried gaze then and realize I need to remain quiet, that these people mean us harm._

_“Don’t taunt us with your lies, human,” the female figure warns, opening her mouth to display rows of razor sharp, metal teeth. I have to cover my mouth to smother a terrified gasp at the horrifying sight. Just what are these things? And what do they want with me?_

_“We told you, we sent that freak away months ago,” my mother insists harshly. “Her mind reading was just too much for us to handle. We’re only human, after all,” she adds to leave me flinching at her words. Logically, I realize she’s only saying these things as a means of protecting me, but the thought of them sending me away on the account of my disability is heartbreaking._

_“Then I suppose we have no further use for the two of you,” the male monster sneers, dropping his jaw to reveal shining, razor fangs that perfectly mirror his female cohort’s. My father begins backing away, catching my fearful gaze with his own before my parents disappear from my sight entirely. Oh no! They’re going to hurt them, I just know it!_

_On instinct, I reach towards my door handle only to have my motions abruptly halted by the sound of a pain filled scream. No! Mom! Dad! Tears are welling within my eyes as the heart wrenching sound of their combined screams proceed to harshly assault my innocent ears. They’re killing them! Oh, God! Please, don’t let this be real. This has to be a nightmare. God, just let me wake up, please!_

_My entire body is trembling as tears continue to stream steadily down my face and my seven year old heart breaks as I realize this nightmare is my reality. No. I have to do something. I have to save them. But I’m just a kid, what can I possibly do? I then realize Mom and Dad were trying to protect me, to keep me hidden from these intruders, these monsters. I can’t go out there now or their deaths will have been in vain._

_The screams abruptly stop, leaving an eerie silence settling over the house and I lift my small hands over my mouth, smothering the sound of my continued weeping as I listen closely for any sign of life. Heavy footsteps sound just outside the door and my eyes widen in fear as I begin backing deeper into my room. Oh no! They’re coming! I have to hide!_

_I silently drop to my knees before ducking under my bed, my small body trembling with fear as the footsteps draw steadily closer. I see my bedroom door fly open and press my hands firmly over my nose and mouth as the dark figures invade my room. Please, please, please, don’t look under the bed._

_“Neave,” the male voice spits out, halting the footsteps of his female counterpart. “She’s not here.”_

_“But, Lochlan,” the female argues back, taking a step closer to the bed._

_“No, come on, Breandan will be expecting a full report,” he snaps, earning a defeated sigh from his partner before I hear their footsteps retreating once more. I let out the smallest sigh of relief, finally hearing the front door slam behind the two monsters before crawling from my hiding spot. Tentatively, I step towards the hall and at the first sight of wet, crimson stains now splashed violently over the hallway walls and carpeting; a horrified scream is torn from my fragile throat._

“Shit!” I cry out, waking from my reoccurring nightmare with a start. I have to take a few deep breathes in order to center myself once more before my brow is pinching in confusion. “What the fuck?” I whisper, looking down to the pale, masculine limbs latched firmly around me. “Oh, for the love of… Goddamn it,” I groan out, shaking my head at the sight of the dead to the world vampires pressed to either side of me.

Wait. How the hell did I end up here? And where the fuck am I? I settle back against the bed, searching my fuzzy mind for answers. Oh, right. Shit. Breandan. His fucking followers jumped me last night after our confrontation outside Fangtasia and Eric and Godric showed up just in time to save my vulnerable ass.

“I’m sure that one will cost me,” I sigh out, rolling my eyes in annoyance before I’m working to free myself from their heavy, deadened limbs. “Damn, you two are fucking heavy,” I grunt out, finally managing to wiggle my way free of their dual embrace. “Nice,” I comment sardonically, noting my nearly nude form for the first time. Guess I should have seen that one coming.

Wait. I pause then, looking back over my exposed flesh where I _should_ see clear evidence of last night’s skirmish. What the fuck? I trail my hands curiously over my flesh, feeling only the same old scars from before. But how? “Dammit, you two,” I sigh out then, realizing I’ve got their blood coursing through me now. Again, really should have seen that one coming.

I sigh once more before crawling from the bed and make my way towards the adjoined bath only to be stopped dead in my tracks. “Oh, holy shit,” I whisper, noting the pile of blood soaked towels scattered over the pristine tile. That’s all from me? Just how badly was I hurt last night? I turn back to the resting vampires, a thoughtful frown coming to my face as I mull over the implications of this rather disturbing finding. I’ll think about all this later, for now, my family has to be out of their minds with worry, having expected me back home last night.

I shower quickly, barely taking enough time to enjoying the steaming waters before finding myself frowning down at the sight of my blood coated and slashed up leathers. “Damn it, Breandan, I swear to God, I’m gonna start sending you my fucking laundry bill,” I growl out, lifting the shredded leather with a grimace. This shit isn’t cheap, dammit.

I let out a sigh, realizing I won’t be getting too far in my wholly nude state. A smirk pulls at my lips as I trail my towel clad form back into the bedroom before swinging open the door to the immense, walk in closet. A low whistle escapes me, noting the rows upon rows of clothing before me and I quickly decide the two of them won’t miss a couple articles; this is a bit of an emergency after all.

I finally decide upon what I assume is one of Godric’s t-shirts as it doesn’t quite hang down to my knees before slipping on a pair of silky basketball shorts, having to tie the drawstring tightly around my waist in order to secure them upon my hips. Good enough. I shrug lightly, stepping from the closet before scooping up my weapons and what’s left of my leathers. I then make my way towards the bedroom door, gripping the handle firmly before proceeding to twist, only to discover the fucking thing is locked.

“Fuck!” I cry out, noticing the electronic number pad upon the wall. I send the resting vampires a death glare, momentarily considering punching them in their dayrest before quickly realizing such actions would only result in me feeling foolish. Sneaky ass vampires. I let out a defeated sigh, realizing I’m left with only one option, one I already know I’m soon to regret. I dig through the soiled leathers, finally finding my phone in the blood coated scraps before punching the correct speed dial button.

“Sookie!? Oh my God, is that you? Are you alright? Where are you?” Claudine’s anxious voice sounds in my ear to leave me sighing loudly.

“Yes, it’s me and yes I’m fine. Now as for where I am, I’m not entirely certain,” I admit hearing her whispering frantically with her ever present siblings. Great, an entire fucking audience. Could this day possibly get any better?

“Any guesses, cuz? We should be able to pinpoint your location if you know the general location,” I hear Claude’s voice in my ear as I inwardly groan, knowing just how my fae cousin’s will react to my current bedmates…again.

“I can’t be entirely certain,” I start, sending yet another murderous gaze to the oblivious bodies before me. “But I think I might be at the Vampire Sheriff’s house,” I admit lowly, earning a prolonged pause in return. Loud laughter soon erupts from the highly amused fae trio and I roll my eyes at my phone, knowing full well the extent of the taunting I’ll be left to endure.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, chuckleheads, just get here already. I’m locked inside and I’m pretty sure it will take a hell of a lot more than my daggers to get me through this thick ass, metal door,” I sigh out, earning yet another round of laughter to leave me shaking my head, another defeated sigh falling from my lips as I end the call. I love my cousins, I really do, but sometimes I swear…

“Yo,” sounds out beside me only moments later, alongside loud _pops_ that indicate the arrival of my highly amused fae cousins. Because of course all three of them would just _have_ to witness my mortification up close and personal.

“Yo yourself,” I bite back irritably, noting the mirroring, mischievous grins aimed my way. “Don’t even start. I just want to get home already. It’s been a long fucking night,” I remark, trying to bring a halt to any teasing before it can even begin.

“I’m sure it has,” Claudette purrs, waggling her brows suggestively. I flip her the bird, an action that only seems to deepen her amusement as I see her grin grow wider yet.

“Oh, Claudette, Sookie can’t help it if she prefers a bit of _fang_ with her _bang_ ,” Claude chimes in, to leave the two of them falling over themselves in laughter.

“Fucking hilarious, really,” I deadpan, shaking my head at the two of them as Claudine casts me a wary gaze. I can always rely on her to be the voice of wisdom between the three of them.

“Are you alright?” she questions, her gaze falling to the leather remnants held within my arms.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” I assure her, earning a light nod in response before her siblings’ laughter finally tapers off. Claude and Claudette follow their third’s gaze to the shredded, blood coated leathers held within my arms before I’m hit with three identical frowns.

“I take it your boys didn’t do that,” Claudette reasons, earning a firm headshake in return.

“Breandan,” Claude growls out, his dark, amber eyes shining in anger.

“Yeah, he sent more of his fucking cronies after me last night. The bastards ambushed me,” I admit, my gaze automatically falling upon the unmoving forms of Eric and Godric. “If Eric and Godric hadn’t shown up when they had…,” I trail off, not wanting to even consider what may have become of me had they not swooped in the way they did. The four of us are left gazing upon the unaware vampires in collective silence and I suddenly find myself fidgeting uncomfortably, starting to feel as though we’re invading their privacy somehow.

“Well, I suppose we should get you home,” Claudine remarks softly, apparently noting my tense stature. “Niall’s royally pissed,” she adds, earning an eye roll from me.

“Yeah, what else is new?” I sigh out in return, noting the uncharacteristically somber faces of my cousins. “That bad?” I question, earning me a round of grave nods. “Fan- _fucking_ -tastic,” I sigh out, shaking my head in defeat. “And this day started out so well,” I add sardonically, casting one final look to the two vampires who likely saved my life last night before taking firm hold of my cousins’ offered hands.

The three of us are abruptly transported from the darkened bedroom into the bright, lighted hall of my great grandfather’s castle in Faery and I’m left having to blink a few times in order to clear my vision. I instantly regret recovering my sight upon seeing my grandfather’s incensed expression as he stands before us, his face reddened in ire as his pale blue eyes gleam with the extent of his fury.

Fuck my life.


	4. Battle Born Ch.4 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.4

 

SPOV

“Office, now,” my great grandfather commands, his voice laced with scarcely controlled rage to leave me instantly obliging his orders. I scurry after him, sparing a wary glance back to my cousins, noting their fearful expressions just before the office door is slammed shut behind me and I realize I’m in for yet another world class ass chewing.

“Grandfather,” I start, intending to defend myself, only to be instantly silenced by a stern glare. My head falls in shame before I silently drop down to the leather chair before my grandfather’s ornately decorated desk and from the corner of my eye, I see him fall to his place behind said desk with a defeated sigh.

“How many times, Susannah?” he starts miserably his head falling into his palms in defeat. “Just how many times must we have we have this same conversation?” I sit silently, knowing anything I say in return will only result in worsening my current situation.

“I’m tired, Granddaughter, so very tired and stretched well beyond my limits. I yell, I threaten, I attempt to bargain, yet nothing ever changes, you continuously refuse to change your precarious ways,” he sighs out dejectedly, his silvery blonde head shaking in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Grandfather,” I offer in response, earning yet another sigh in return.

“You’re always sorry, Granddaughter mine, yet your actions clearly prove otherwise,” he answers back to send a wave of guilt through me. He’s not wrong and I hate knowing I’m to blame for his current, defeated demeanor.

“I know,” is all I can answer in return, watching as he leans down before I hear him sliding open one of his desk’s many drawers. He proceeds to pull a piece of worn parchment from said drawer before placing it carefully before him upon the desk. “What is that?” I question curiously, noting the small frown that comes to his face before he glances up to meet my gaze.

“I had hoped to one day see you rule in my place, Susannah, to see you become the rightful ruler of the Sky Fae,” he continues, ignoring my query entirely and managing to prompt my anger by bringing up such a sore subject, yet another topic the two of us will clearly never see face to face upon.

“I want nothing to do with the throne,” I tell him for what must be the thousandth time. “I never asked to be a princess; that’s not the life I want for myself,” I grit out, loathing the very thought of such a tedious and bureaucratic future.

“Yes, you would prefer to knowingly waltz into danger night after night, risking your mortal life time and again with no regard for how your actions may affect anyone else,” he answers back harshly, leaving the two of us glaring at one another.

“You know full well the reasons behind my actions, Grandfather, probably better than most,” I remind him, seeing sympathy momentarily flash within his pale eyes before he schools his features once more.

“Your vengeance is rightly justified, this I can admit, but you cannot go on living this way. I fear my heart simply can endure it no longer,” he sighs out to leave me frowning as yet another wave of guilt washes over me. “As a part of the royal family, we have guards. They are well trained, as you are well aware and they are more than capable of fighting against our enemies.”

“But Grandfather,” I try to argue, once more being silenced by yet another hard stare.

“There will be no further argument,” he returns harshly. “I already have plans set in place and though I know you will likely hate me for doing so, I did only what I felt I must in order to keep you safe, to keep you _alive_ ,” he elaborates to send an icy chill through me.

“What did you do, Grandfather? What exactly is written on that parchment?” I demand, watching as his pale eyes scan over said document prudently, a grim visage etched over his ethereal features.

“It is a royal decree, one that has not been called upon for centuries now,” he states, his voice taking a somber tone before his steely gaze catches my own. “It is the official declaration of _Comórtas Pósadh_ ,” he elaborates to leave my jaw dropping in shock. A Marriage Tournament? No fucking way.

“No,” I whisper, my head shaking in disbelief. “Grandfather, you wouldn’t,” I remark, earning only a raised brow in return. “Goddamn it! This isn’t fair! You can’t fucking do this to me!” I cry out in rage, my finger pointing accusingly as I abruptly rise to my feet. Pure fury shines from the depths of his pale eyes as he, too, rises to his feet.

“I am your _grandfather_ and what’s more, as leader of the Sky Fae I am your _prince_! I can damn well do as I wish and as this is the _only_ way I’m able to ensure your safety, fair or no, you damn well _will_ go through with this as you have no other _choice_ ,” he yells back as his chest heaves with anger.

“I will _not_ be forced into marriage. I refuse to be pawed off like some gilded prize!” I cry out, standing at the desks edge to leave our faces mere inches apart as I meet my grandfather’s unflinching gaze.

“Plans are already set in place and you _will_ oblige with the defined terms of said tournament as, like I said, you have no _choice_ in the matter,” he reiterates to leave me abruptly shifting gears, quickly realizing my anger is only apt to fuel his own aggression further.

“Please, Grandfather, _please_ don’t do this,” I plead, seeing no punishment more harsh than to make me go ahead with his current plans to see me married off to whomever wins said tournament for my hand. I hold no desire to ever marry, despising the very thought of another gaining any sort of control over my life and certainly don’t want to be left with no say in the identity of the one I will inevitably be left tying my life to.

“I’m sorry, Susannah, but you leave me with no other choice,” he offers back softly, clear sympathy shining in his pale blue eyes. “If I thought there was any other way,” he starts before his voice breaks and I feel the start of hot tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

“I hate you,” I whisper back, having to brush away the start of my tears before I spin upon my heel, suddenly needing to put just as much distance between my grandfather and myself as humanly possible.

“You can hate me all you want, Susannah, but for doing as I must in order to save your life, I refuse to be apologetic,” I hear him call after me just before I slam the door shut firmly behind me. I fall against the heavy wood, a defeated sob escaping me as I feel as though my entire life is falling down around me.

EPOV

“Sookie,” Godric and I whisper in unison, both sitting upright upon the bed with matching frowns upon feeling said fae’s growing distress. “Fuck, she’s gone,” I remark, noting the heavy scent of fae wafting around us. A low groan escapes me and both mine and Godric’s fangs shoot down in unison as our shared lusts are suddenly flooding the child- maker bond.

I forcefully push down upon my growing desires, the two of us proceeding to rush through the room in order to discover clues as to our estranged fae. I rush to the bath, noting the blood soaked towels still spread out over the pristine tiles before looking to the shower to note water droplets still clinging unto the glass walls.

“She bathed,” I call to my Maker just before he joins me with a firm nod. I note that his lusts are spiking along with my own and know we’re only moments away from being wholly overcome with the intoxicating effects left behind by our afternoon visitors.

“She borrowed our clothes as well,” Godric adds lowly, drawing closer as his emerald eyes darken with a yearning to match my own. My mind quickly fits the pieces together as I reach up to gently cup my Maker’s face into my palms

“Then we must assume she was apprehended by allies in lieu of her enemies,” I breathe against his pale pink mouth just before feeling the silken caress of his lips brushing lightly against my own.

“I believe you are likely correct about this, my child,” he whispers back before I finally lose what little grasp I have upon my self-control. My hands slip to the nape of Godric’s neck to leave my fingers twining within darkened locks before our mouths meet once more, but this time our kisses consists of so much more than feather light caresses.

“Eric,” Godric breathes into my mouth, succeeding in bringing a pleasurable growl in return as our slick tongues begin twining together in an erotic fight for dominance. Eager hands tear away cotton shorts to leave the two of us wholly bared to one another and my anticipation is thrumming within me as I suddenly find myself pinned against the glass wall of the shower.

“Master, please,” I sigh out, not caring at all just how pleading my voice sounds as I want for nothing more than to give into the waves of longing humming insistently between us. Godric’s pale wrist is suddenly held against my lips and I instinctively plunge my descended fangs into his alabaster flesh, knowing full well what is to come next.

“My child, my beloved,” Godric breathes against the exposed flesh of my throat before pressing a tender kiss to the crook of my neck. I gaze down to see him lathering his hardened length generously with his healing, crimson bloods and the sight alone is enough to send my own firm arousal kicking. By now, I’m quivering with crippling need and a light sigh falls from my lips as I feel the smooth head of him pressing gently against my entrance.

He presses ahead slowly starting to work himself ever deeper inside me and though I realize his careful actions are on account of him wanting to save me from any semblance of pain, I simply cannot hold off any longer. I push back, abruptly impaling myself upon his hardened length to elicit mirroring groans from the two of us. Fucking hell, this is exactly what I need.

I rock my hips forward before slamming back against my Maker once more, an action which leaves white stars clouding my vision. Sweet Odin. Godric takes firm hold of my hips then, stilling my movements and I willingly succumb to him completely, gladly letting him take the lead as he proceeds to thrust his hips against me with hard, sure strokes.

“Fuck,” I grit out, feeling him take me into his palm. He proceeds to stroke me, his hand falling into the same steady cadence as his rocking hips and I surrender myself entirely over to pleasure. I turn my head to meet his hungry, emerald gaze and crash my mouth against his, proceeding to kiss him with a passionate fervor to rival his own.

“Eric, my Viking, my child, my love,” he breathes the sweet endearments against my lips to leave me purring in utter contentment. How I love my Maker, my beloved, my savior. Much too soon, I feel my impending release encroaching and Godric must feel it as well as his thrusts are suddenly becoming harder, more demanding against me.

“Godric!” I cry out, feeling his sharpened fangs plunge deeply into my shoulder to send me plummeting from the lofty peaks of desire. My head falls forward and a soft purr resounds from my throat as Godric proceeds to pull shallowly from my throat as we both float slowly back down from our shared release.

“My child, I love you,” he whispers softly, reverently as he licks the remaining crimson beads from my throat. A satisfied smile falls over my lips as I catch his adoring, emerald gaze over my shoulder.

“As I you, Master,” I assure him, turning to pull him into my loving embrace. I press a soft kiss upon his lips, taking a moment to relish the feelings of utter contentment and shared devotions flooding the bond between us. I then feel Godric’s anxiety spiking and meet his wary gaze as a light frown falls upon his lips.

“If our Sookie is with her allies, what could possibly be causing her this amount of distress?” he questions, leaving me shrugging my shoulders in turn.

“I have no fucking clue,” I sigh out, absently trailing my palms over the smooth expanse of his back as my mind is once more taken over with thoughts of our golden fae. “This is becoming a rather aggravating trend; being left with only more questions, yet never finding any answers about her,” I remark, before Godric leans forward to rest his head against my chest as he nods his agreement.

“That it is, my child, that it is.”


	5. Battle Born Ch.5 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.5

 

SPOV

“Sook,” Claude remarks as I stomp from my room, having changed into my customary workout gear.

“Don’t, just don’t,” I return somewhat harshly, my taped fists clenching in ire as I make my way towards the training facility. I’m not mad at the three of them and realize none of this is their fault, I just need to clear my mind a bit and punching the hell out of a bag sounds like a damned good way to work out a bit of frustration right now. I hear my cousin sigh softly before he and his sisters are trailing along behind me, the lot of them looking utterly defeated. I know the feeling.

Upon entering the state of the art gym, I make a beeline for the sound system and quickly find my playlist before hitting the button in order to fill the room with upbeat metal. I see my cousins leaning together against the far wall, the three of them talking lowly amongst themselves, surely discussing my previous discussion with my grandfather that they undoubtedly overheard and shake my head before marching towards the line of punching bags.

“Marriage,” I growl out, punching the bag in frustration. “Like I need a fucking _husband_ ,” I continue, gritting my jaw as I proceed to beat the living hell out of the hanging bag before me. Before long, I’ve managed to break a sweat to leave me covered in a light sheen as my workout continues, but my frustration is nowhere _near_ quelled.

“Princess?” I hear called out behind me then, halting my motions as I turn to see the face of Preston poking through the gym door. Preston Pardloe, general of the Sky Fae’s army as well as the man who taught me all I know about self-defense is a close and personal friend and the smallest of smiles finds its way to my face upon noting his arrival. The worry shining from his chocolate brown eyes tells me he’s heard the news and I send him a small wave as he jogs closer.

“You heard,” I state matter of factly, seeing clear sympathy reflecting back at me in return.

“Only just. God, Sook, I’m so sorry,” he sighs out, a deep frown settling upon both our faces as I’m left shrugging in return. “You wanna talk about it?” he questions in an uncharacteristically soft tone to earn an amused smirk in turn.

“I’d rather spar,” I answer back, seeing a knowing smile curl up his lips before he nods his approval.

“There’s the girl we all know and love,” he teases, sending me a wink before we’re making our way towards the ring together. We slip on our gloves and automatically fall into our fighting stances, facing off against one another and I find a soothing comfort in the familiarity.

As always, I take the first swing and Preston easily dodges my fist, a small smirk forming on his face before the two of us are exchanging a series of kicks and punches, the two of us at least somewhat matched, well, so long as Preston holds himself back, something he always does on account of my station as fae royalty.

I manage to land a few good strikes and as always, our sparring becomes more intense as we continue, leaving me on the receiving end of a few decent jabs myself. I grit my jaw, accepting the blossoming pain that comes with each landed blow, reveling in it as it only serves to at least momentary distract me from my current woes.

“Alright,” he says after a time, raising his gloves into the air to bring our sparring to an end. “Let’s take a little break. Your mind’s all over the place today,” he informs me, earning an eye roll in return.

“I wonder why,” I grumble out, sinking down beside him before we’re both peeling off our gloves. He hands me a towel and I grant him a weak smile, proceeding to pat myself dry before glancing back to see my cousins must have disappeared during our fighting session. I let out a small sigh of relief, not really ready to face them just yet.

“You can’t let this break you, Sook,” Preston remarks lightly, his golden specked, chocolate eyes meeting my gaze. “You’re strong, always have been; don’t let this tournament change that, no matter the outcome.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” I shoot back, my anger rising once more, though I suppose it never really left I realize as I meet Preston’s sympathetic gaze. “You’re not the one being auctioned off.”

“You know the prince is only doing this as a means of protecting you,” he says in return to leave me clenching my fists in ire.

“I don’t need any fucking protection!” I yell back as the start of hot tears begin stinging at the corners of my eyes, hating this entire situation and what it will mean for me, for my future. “This is so unfair! Can’t he see that? I don’t want to get married! I don’t want to be forced to play the subservient wife. I can’t, I _won’t_. I’d rather fucking die,” I cry out as tears begin streaming steadily down my face.

“Oh, Princess,” Preston offers gently as a defeated sob falls from my lips. Muscled arms wrap around me then and I accept the much needed comfort as I proceed to break down in my friend’s comforting embrace.

“I hate this, Preston, and I hate Niall for forcing this upon me,” I choke out, noting the disapproving frown that comes to my friend’s face upon hearing my confession.

“It is a radical choice on his part, but you know he’s doing this out of love, Sook,” he contends, leaving me rolling my eyes once more. “We almost lost you last night… _again_ ,” he adds, cupping my face gently into his palms as yet another wave of guilt washes over me. “The lot of us scoured the woods around the portal, scenting Breandan’s followers along with traces of vampire. You have no idea just how worried your grandfather was, how worried _I_ was,” he admits, effectively making me feel like a selfish ass, and perhaps that statement isn’t entirely untrue, in all honesty.

“I’m sorry,” I offer in return, granting me a soft sigh in return as the smallest of smiles pulls up the corner of his mouth.

“I suppose I can at least take partial blame for this,” he sighs out, shaking his head in defeat. “I’ve always encouraged you to fight, to defend yourself against any who would come against you, but I never intended for you to risk your life, even in your pursuit of Breandan,” he admits, leaving me momentarily speechless.

“It’s not your fault, Preston, and if it weren’t for your training, I likely wouldn’t be sitting here now,” I admit, seeing a thoughtful expression fall over his face as he absently nods his head in agreement. “But I suppose none of that really matters now, not with the tournament looming,” I sigh out, realizing my current way of life is about to take a drastic turn, more than likely for the worse.

“It may not be so bad,” Preston offers, gaining him an incredulous brow in return. He chuckles softly, shaking his head at me as his arm falls casually around my shoulder. “Just think, supernaturals of every variety, all gathered together, all with the intent of fighting for the hand of the fair princess. It’s like a real life fucking faery tale,” he teases, earning an eye roll from me even as I find myself smirking up at him.

“You _do_ realize they always end those things with the champion riding off into the sunset with said princess, right? And it’s the part that inevitably comes next that has me worried,” I admit, noting his frown at my admission. “How am I supposed to marry a complete stranger? And lord knows what kind of supes will be entering this thing, hell, for all I know I could end up married to an honest to God _ogre_!”

Amused laughter rises from my friend to leave me glaring at him. This is _so_ not funny.

“An ogre,” he sighs out, shaking his head at me. “Somehow I don’t think such mindless beasts would be at all interested in gaining a fae wife,” he reasons, making me roll my eyes as that’s far from the point I’m trying to make here. “Chances are good it will be a fae to be crowned the victor, Sookie. I really doubt you have to worry about bedding a monstrous beast,” he reassures me. A shudder runs through me at the very thought.

“Yeah, well, beasts come in all shapes and forms,” I return softly, knowing only too well that even the most beautiful of creatures are capable of incomparable cruelty. “You taught me that.”

“I suppose I did,” he sighs out, squeezing my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“I’m just not cut out for the whole wife thing and I certainly have no intention of ever having kids. I feel like my life is over and I’m only twenty-five, for fuck’s sakes,” I sigh out.

“And who’s to say your future husband won’t support you? Or even grow to love you?” he offers gently, earning an incredulous frown from me. “Arranged marriages really aren’t that uncommon among the fae, this really isn’t much different,” he suggests.

“Yeah, well, I think I’d prefer an arranged marriage, in all honesty. In fact, I’m kind of surprised Grandfather didn’t have that in mind for me instead,” I muse aloud, noting Preston’s light shrug.

“I think it is his desire to keep you secure that has prompted his decision,” he answers back thoughtfully. “The _Comórtas Pósadh_ champion is apt to be more than capable of keeping you protected against any potential enemy,” he reasons, making me realize he’s likely right about this.

“Yeah, maybe,” I answer back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with thoughts of what this coming tournament along with said consequences could possibly mean for me, for my life.

“General Pardloe,” is called out beside us then, leaving the two of us turning in unison to see an armor clad fae standing right inside the gym door. “The prince requires your audience,” he grits out solemnly earning a firm nod from Preston.

“Feeling any better, Princess?” he questions to earn a light shrug in return.

“Not really, but I appreciate the talk,” I answer back honestly to earn a sympathetic smile from my friend before he nods his goodbye, proceeding to follow his fellow guard from the gym. I watch the two warriors disappear from sight, my mind replaying mine and Preston’s conversation. Could he be right in thinking my future husband may not try to run my life, to take away my precious freedom? I can only hope so.

“Shit,” I sigh out, kicking at the boxing ring with a dejected frown. I just can’t seem to rise above my rising malaise and it would seem even a good sparring session wasn’t enough to lift my spirits. I trail back to my room slowly, my mind still spinning as I proceed to shower, washing away the filth and sweat from my workout.

I enter my bedroom once more, my towel wrapped tightly around me and the sound of loud voices rising up from the palace courtyard find me trailing over to my bedroom window. I pull back the gauzy curtains, peeking out to see my grandfather calling out demands for his soldiers, likely in preparation for the upcoming tournament and a defeated sigh escapes me as I let the curtain fall into place once more. I can only assume the prince will be amping up on palace security. Great.

I turn back to my room and as my eyes fall to the discarded shirt and shorts belonging to the Vampire Sheriff and his Maker, a small smile curls my lips. This might be my last chance to escape, to gain a bit of fresh air and some much needed distance from this place and the reminder it serves. I’m soon to be a married woman, but I’m not tied down just yet and I do believe a last hurrah of sorts is most definitely in order.


	6. Battle Born Ch.6 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Battle Born Ch.6

 

SPOV

I quickly dress in my usual leathers, taking a moment to slip my customary weapons into place before tucking Eric and Godric’s clothing into my jacket. Once I’m sure I’m ready, I carefully slip open my bedroom window before scaling down the castle wall in a now practiced escape route. I slide to the ground, checking the immediate area for prying eyes and upon seeing none, begin making my way towards the nearby portal.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” a familiar voice sounds at my ear as a large palm settles upon my shoulder to halt my escape.

“Preston,” I sigh out, turning back to see my friend’s disapproving frown.

“You know your grandfather would kill me if I let you sneak out,” he whispers, his own dark eyes scanning the area for any sign of life.

“I won’t tell,” I return with a smirk, seeing his frown deepen. “Look, I’m not hunting tonight, I promise,” I assure him, seeing his brow lift in disbelief. “I’m about to be married off, Preston, to some complete stranger and all I ask is for one more night of freedom. You can at least grant me that, can’t you?” I question pleadingly to earn a defeated sigh in turn.

“Damn it, Sookie,” he sighs out, shaking his head at me just before a loud _pop_ sounds beside us.

“Lighten up, General, I got her,” Claude remarks smoothly, slipping his arm around my shoulder. He sends me a wink as Preston’s calculating eyes scans over him thoughtfully before he’s sighing loudly in defeat

“You two had better not make me regret this,” he barely gets the words out before I pull him into a tight hug.

“You’re the best,” I tell him, laying a wet kiss upon his cheek to bring an amused grin to his face.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t you forget it,” he answers back, proceeding to lead us the last few steps towards the glowing portal. “And you’d better have your asses back here before dawn, you hear me?”

“Yes, father,” I answer back sardonically only to earn a grave expression in return.

“Scout’s honor,” Claude reassures him with a mock salute. The anxious expression upon Preston’s face even as he hoists me through the glowing portal is not lost upon me. Claude and I stumble into the mortal realm and after glancing around for any sign of trouble, my cousin pops us into the empty alley beside Fangtasia. I raise a brow at him realizing he’s either read my mind or I’m just that predictable and he only chuckles lowly in turn.

“One hour,” is all he says, earning a firm nod from me before I make my way towards the bar’s entrance.

 

“It’s you,” Pam greets once I step up to the bar’s swinging doors. “I don’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed,” she sighs out, earning an amused smirk from me. The two of us have gotten the chance to hang out a bit during my many visits here in search of Breandan’s followers and I’ve actually grown to kind of like the ever sardonic vampiress, finding her to be a kindred spirit of sorts.

“I missed you too, Pammy,” I return sweetly, watching her roll her eyes even as the smallest of smiles pulls at her lips. “The boys in?” I question, unable to keep the eagerness from my voice as Pam lifts a questioning brow.

“Not yet, but they should be back shortly. They’ve been waiting for you to show up again,” she informs me before motioning for me to follow her inside the rowdy bar. “I suppose you’d like a drink while you wait?” she questions, earning a firm nod in return.

“Better make it a double,” I answer back with a sigh, sliding up to the bar with a small frown. “Or maybe even a triple,” I add lowly, my frown deepening at the thought of the upcoming tournament. Pam grants me an inquiring gaze before sliding a nearly full whiskey bottle before me. “Yeah, that should about do it,” I remark as a small smirk finds its way to my face despite myself. I throw the bottle back, letting the scorching liquid burn along my throat to settle within my turning gullet before slamming the bottle down to the bar with a defeated sigh.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to drown your sorrows in that bottle,” Pam remarks, earning a low chuckle from me.

“Reading ‘Dear Abby’ again?” I tease, knowing just how much she loves picking up human lingo from said newspaper column. The amused vampiress sends me a matching smirk in turn before shrugging lightly. “Yeah, I suppose I _am_ trying to drown my sorrows,” I concede, gulping down more of the honey brown drink, hoping said liquid will succeed in numbing at least some of my current plight.

“That bad, huh?” she questions, leaning against the bar to earn a small frown from me.

“Worse actually,” I answer back, twisting the bottle absently between my palms. “Fucking _Comórtas Pósadh_ ,” I grit out, gripping the bottle hard enough to leave my knuckles turning white.

“ _Comórtas Pósadh_? Who the hell is that?” Pam questions, earning a firm headshake in turn.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” I answer back, not wanting to burden anyone else with my problems. “You said the boys should be back soon?” I question then, not wanting to harbor on unpleasant subjects any longer.

“Yeah, but I should warn you, the two of them are pretty worried about you, pathetically so actually. I don’t think they’re apt to let you leave without getting some answers from you,” she informs me, though I’d already anticipated this very thing from the overprotective vampires.

“Yeah, well, we’ll just see about that, won’t we?” I answer back slyly before subtly uncrossing and recrossing my legs beneath the bar. I’m left smirking as Pam’s pupils visibly dilate and her fangs shoot down in response.

“Sneaky, sneaky faery,” she returns lowly, leaning a bit closer as a low purr escapes her. “You could always come back to _my_ office, you know,” she offers lowly, before tucking a strand of wayward hair behind my ear. “I’d make it so you forget all about your problems, sweetness.”

“I’ll, uh, be sure to keep that in mind, Pam,” I answer back somewhat breathily, half considering actually taking her up on her offer as a longing shudder runs up my spine. Must be the whiskey is working it’s magic. “Maybe next time,” I add with a wink, gripping the bottle into my grasp before sliding from the leather bar stool.

“Fuckin’ tease,” she answers back, the smallest of smirks forming over her crimson red lips to let me know she’s not completely pissed about my rejection.

“You know it, Pammy,” I offer in return, watching as a wicked, fangy grin stretches over her face. Her eyes follow me closely as I make my way towards the back office and I proceed to slip inside, a devious smirk falling upon my lips as I’m already anticipating what pleasures this night will entail.

GPOV

Eric and I land back at Fangtasia together, a knowing grin falling over both our faces as we sense the close proximity of our estranged fae. Finally. We rush towards the bar’s back exit together, throwing open the door before following our golden fae’s scent towards Eric’s office.

“Well, hello, boys,” greets the two of us upon our abrupt arrival and my jaw drops to the floor at the breathtaking sight before me.

“Sookie,” I breathe out, my eager gaze trailing over her wholly nude form stretched out over the black leather sofa. Eric and I begin stalking forward, our combined lusts quickly overtaking us before the small voice at the back of my mind results in halting my actions, suddenly remembering there are some matters the three of us are left to discuss, very _important_ matters.

“Lover,” Eric growls out lowly, dropping down before Sookie, his own lusts having taken him over completely. I place a hand upon his shoulder and he looks up to me in question as I share what little restraint I have with my child.

“As tempting an offer as this is, little one, we won’t be so easily distracted,” I inform Sookie, finding it is much harder than I might care to admit to even form said words. “We have many questions for you, questions that need answers.”

“I’m not really in the talking mood,” she purrs back, her sapphire eyes darkening in desire to leave me biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as a longing whimper falls from my child’s lips.

“But Sookie,” I start, intent on overcoming my growing desires to gain the answers we so desperately seek. Sookie shifts her hips slightly to leave my sensitive senses completely overwhelmed with what must be the most intoxicating scent I’ve yet to behold in all my many centuries. I know any further attempt at restraint is quickly failing me as I fall to my knees beside my child.

“But that’s not _fair_ ,” Eric’s voice comes out in a pathetic whine to bring a triumphant smirk from the golden fae.

“I never did like playing fair,” she answers back lowly, adjusting her position to leave her sitting upright before the two of us. Trembling hands reach forward and my child and I each taking firm hold of either of our lover’s golden thighs. We eagerly splay said thighs open wide before us before a light hiss escapes me.

“Sweet fucking Odin,” Eric growls out as our darkened gazes fall upon what very well may be the most tantalizing sight these ancient eyes have yet to behold. The two of us leaning forward together, our faces falling to either smooth expanse of silken thigh before our combined tongues are sliding through glistening, blood coated lips.

“Gods,” I sigh out as the intoxicating, blood laced ambrosia fills my mouth to find me questioning why I was trying so hard to fight against this in the first place. A sweet moan escapes our enthralled fae as Eric and I step up our attentions, proceeding to lavish our eager lover with dual licks and tantalizing sucks to soon leave her a quivering, heaving mess above us.

“Mmm, so close, God, don’t you _dare_ stop,” she cries out as I feel her slender fingers slip through my hair. She tugs just hard enough to bring a pleasured growl from me and I quickly lose myself entirely to her scent, her taste, along with the sound of her sweet moans echoing out around us. Gods, what this woman does to me.

A ragged scream tears from her throat as her wetted sex quivers against both mine and Eric’s lips and in a movement too fast for human eyes to see, we have the trembling body of our fae lover straddled over our combined laps. A nagging thought pulls at the back of my mind then, reminding me once more that there’s something important I’m forgetting, but as Eric leans his face over Sookie’s golden shoulder to cover my mouth with his own, I quickly dismiss such thoughts.

The sweet taste of my child’s kiss is laced deliciously with our lover’s fae essence and bloods and I’m left growling against his mouth as our tongues twine together in an erotic dance. A heated palm wraps itself firmly around my hardened length, proceeding to grant me long, teasing strokes as mine and Eric’s passionate kiss continues and I find myself on the razor’s edge, barely able to contain what remnants of self-control I still possess.

“Please, Eric, Godric, I need you,” our fae lover whispers ever so sweetly as I feel her aligning my throbbing arousal with her heated entrance. I pull myself away from my child’s sweet kiss, the two of us sharing a knowing smile before I gladly oblige her, gripping her hips tightly before plunging myself deep within her scorching heat to bring a light gasp from her. Her heated forehead falls against my own cool one as I note her sapphire orbs darkening with a yearning that matches my own.

A light hiss then escapes her as I feel Eric pressing himself against her second entrance and I wrap my arms tightly around her waist, granting her back soothing strokes as I feel her blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of my shoulders. Eric eases himself gently inside our shared lover, his own self-control waning along with my own as he sinks ever deeper to leave our three bodies married snuggly against one another.

I find myself suddenly overwhelmed with the utter perfection of our joining, rendered momentarily speechless as my suddenly leadened limbs fall immobile. I meet my child’s own, revered gaze and know he feels it as well. The woman between us, this enticingly sexy and courageous fae holds both our undead hearts in her tiny, mortal hands and in this sublime moment, as I feel the returning waves of love flowing from her as well, I know I will do literally anything and everything in order to keep her with me like this always.

“Oh, for the love of the gods,” I’m left groaning out as Sookie’s ample hips rock between us, granting the sweet friction my body so desperately craves. Eric’s hands join my own, leaving the two of us gripping onto our lover’s hips as we proceed to guide her over the both of us and I quite willingly lose myself entirely to the moment, basking in the utter perfection of our shared pleasure.

“Sookie, fuck,” Eric grits out as his grip upon my hands tightens and our shared rocking becomes a bit more fervent. Sookie’s golden head falls back against Eric’s shoulders as we continue and I meet her hungry gaze with my own, silently wishing this joining could last for the rest of eternity.

I lean closer then, nestling my face into the crook of her neck as I engrave every minute detail to memory; every scent, every taste, every overwhelming sensation, I want to recall it all just as vividly as I possibly can as no pleasure on earth could ever even begin to compare to this.

“Close, I’m so close,” Sookie breathes against my ear as her slender fingers find purchase within my loose locks. I feel my own impending release encroaching and Eric and I proceed to drive our lover’s hips ever faster, ever harder over our joined laps until the three of us are left crying out in unison.

“Fuck,” Eric and Sookie grit out together as we’re left shuddering against one another, a feeling of utter serenity washing over us in sweet, unified harmony. The three of us are soon sprawled across the dark carpets of the office floor, our delectable fae heaving harshly between us as we float back down from the precipice of desire together.

“Little one?” I question as Sookie suddenly sits up between us, a fond smile stretched over her face.

“I just have to use the ladies room,” she assures me, leaning closer to press a soft kiss upon my forehead. I absently nod in understanding, my cloudy mind still overwhelmed with the aftereffects of our previous joining. She grants Eric the same endearing gesture, eliciting an enamored smile from my child before we’re both left watching her slip easily into her customary leathers. She slips through the doorway, turning to blow us a kiss before disappearing from sight.

“You felt it as well, Master,” Eric remarks lowly, his hand trailing absently over the exposed flesh of my abdomen.

“I did, my child,” I answer back easily, an airy smile falling over my face. “It would seem our little fae returns the love we hold for her,” I muse aloud, earning a light nod in return before he breathes out a contented sigh, leaning closer to rest his head upon my shoulder. The two of us lay like that for a time, relishing in the shared love of our golden fae until the office door flings open and the smirking face of Pam appears before us.

“Enjoy yourselves, did you?” she questions as a wicked glint shines in her blue eyes.

“We most certainly did,” Eric answers back lazily, earning a wide grin from his child. She proceeds to toss a t-shirt along with a set of shorts at the two of us and I’m surprised to find they’re embedded with our Sookie’s intoxicating scent.

“What is the meaning of this, Pamela?” I question, seeing her head shake at the two of us.

“Sookie left them here for you,” she answers back to leave Eric and I jumping to our feet. “It’s too late. She’s long gone by now,” she informs us as I search the bond we hold with her to find she’s correct in her assessment.

“Fuck,” Eric spits out, twisting the fae scented clothing into his large palms. “She’s already back in Faery,” he muses aloud to earn a defeated sigh from me.

“It would seem she took advantage of our sated states in order to make her escape,” I chime in miserably as I hear Pam chuckling in amusement.

“It looks to me like she took advantage of a lot more than that,” Pam chokes out through her laughter to leave Eric and I glaring at my rather insolent grandchild.

“Yes, it would most certainly appear so,” I answer back with a small frown. And just when I thought we’d finally made some headway with our golden enchantress.


	7. Battle Born Ch.7 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.7

 

SPOV

“But I still don’t get it, why a tournament? I mean, what’s the point?” Claudette questions, earning a light shrug from me as the four of us lounge out over the sprawling palace grounds together.

“Preston believes it’s on account of Niall wishing to see me protected,” I answer back tersely. “Like I don’t know how to take care of myself,” I add lowly, rolling my eyes, only to note the sympathy shining in my triplet cousin’s mirroring gazes.

“You’re sure he’s not just bluffing?” Claude questions, falling back to settle his head within my lap as a thoughtful expression falls over his face. “I mean, I wouldn’t put it past the old guy to threaten such a thing in an attempt to keep you from running off every night,” he muses aloud as I find myself absently stroking his darkened locks through my fingers.

“Oh, he’s not bluffing,” Claudine chimes in, earning our collective attention.

“And how would _you_ know?” Claudette challenges, raising an incredulous brow at her sister. A slight blush crawls up Claudine’s cheeks as her suddenly coy gaze lowers to her lap.

“Colman showed me the place where the tournaments are to be held,” she answers back hesitantly, instantly gaining our attention as we hit her with inquiring gazes. I may not know all the details of the upcoming tournament, but I at least know the fights are to be held outside of Faery, as the prince would never willingly grant so many outsiders entrance into our sacred homeland.

“Well? Where did he take you?” I question her, seeing her cheeks flush a deep red as she slowly raises her gaze to meet my own.

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell anyone,” she insists, earning deep frowns from the rest of us. Leave it to Claudine.

“What? Is Niall afraid we’ll destroy the stadium or something? Come on, Claudine, don’t be such a party pooper,” Claude chimes in, earning eager nods from Claudette and myself before their ever level headed third is left sighing in defeat.

“Oh, fine, but the three of you had better not touch a thing,” she insists, earning mock salutes from the three of us before she reaches her hands toward us. We each take firm hold before finding ourselves transported to what looks like a rather unremarkable piece of farmland.

“You sure this is the place Claudine?” I question, grimacing at the muddy landscape before said cousin takes hold of my shoulder and proceeds to turn me to face the opposite direction. Oh. The three of us draw closer to the elaborate, stone stadium that closely resembles those of ancient Greece.

“Wow,” Claudette remarks, fluidly leaping over a large mud puddle before lifting her gaze back to the large, oval stadium. “I guess Niall really _is_ serious,” she says before granting me a sympathetic smile.

“Lucky me,” I return sardonically with an eye roll as the four of us proceed to walk through the arched entryway together. An icy chill runs down my spine as I gaze over the empty seats, realizing in only a mere days’ time, these stands will be filled to the brim with rowdy, cheering crowds, crowds intent on seeing the fae princess married off to the victor.

“You know, this might not be such a bad thing, cousin,” Claudine remarks gently, earning an annoyed frown in return.

“Yeah, who knows, you might end up hooking up with a real hunk,” Claudette chimes in bemusedly to earn a middle finger from me. She giggles lightly, shaking her head at me before glancing up over the stone seating once more.

“She’s right you know,” Claude chimes in, stepping closer to sling his arm around my shoulders. “I’d give my left testicle to have so many strong, muscle bound men fighting for my attentions,” he sighs out dramatically to earn a light chuckle from me.

“Then, please, dearest cousin, feel free to take my place,” I tease back, seeing a playful smirk pull at the corner of his lips.

“Susannah,” sounds out behind us then, leaving the four of us turning to see Niall standing stoically behind us.

“Niall,” I return shortly, noting him flinching visibly at my harsh response as I just can’t bring myself to refer to him as grandfather, not right now.

“I had hoped to have a word with you,” he remarks gently to leave the four of us sharing rather anxious looks amongst ourselves. “Alone,” he elaborates, lifting a brow at the triplets to bring matching sighs from them. The three of them pull me into a tight hug, each granting me encouraging smiles before _popping_ away once more to leave me standing alone with my grandfather.

“What do you want?” I ask rather harshly, unable to keep the frustration from my voice as my grandfather draws closer, a small frown etched over his ethereal features as he casts his pale gaze over the sprawling stadium.

“You are still upset with me,” he returns softly to earn an eye roll in return. “I suppose I should have anticipated as much,” he sighs out, dropping his gaze to catch my own. “But know I am only doing this in an attempt to keep you from harm.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that much already,” I sigh out, dropping my gaze to my shit kickers as I toe the muddy ground absently.

“I never did tell you the story of my beloved Einin and myself,” he remarks somewhat airily, instantly gaining my attention.

“Your human lover?” I question, knowing only that said woman bore him twins, Fintan and Dermot.

“Yes, but she was so much more than that,” he answers back reverently, a fond smile forming over his lips as his pale eyes shine with unshed tears. “She was the love of my life.”

“Why are you telling me this? And why now of all times?” I question, watching as he brushes away the start of his tears before meeting my inquiring gaze.

“You are so very much like my Einin, Susannah, so vivacious, so full of life. Like you, her mortal life proved much too short, but she enjoyed it thoroughly, treasuring every year gifted to her, even as delicate lines aged her angelic face and her golden hair whitened to resemble that of freshly fallen snow,” he states softly. “I want that for you above all else, Granddaughter mine, a full life, one not consisting entirely of violence and vengeance.” I note the sincerity of his words and am left nodding my understanding.

“And this why you’ve decided upon such extreme measures, in order to secure such a life for me?” I remark, earning a grave nod in return.

“It is,” he answers back. “I want to know you are always safe, always taken care of, but more than that, I want for your happiness, even if you _do_ choose to hate me for all your remaining years,” he explains to leave me sighing in defeat.

“I don’t really hate you,” I admit softly, unable to meet his gaze as a wave of guilt washes over me. After all, this is my grandfather, the one who took me in after my parent’s untimely deaths, the man who raised me, who taught me all I know.

“I’m certainly glad to hear this, Granddaughter mine,” he answers back to leave me stealing a glace up to his smiling face.

“I’m not ready to hug you just yet,” I insist, earning low chuckling from the amused prince as he nods his understanding.

“I shall eagerly await your loving embrace, my Susannah,” he remarks lightheartedly, succeeding in bringing a small smirk from me. I suddenly feel at least somewhat better, realizing with certainty he truly _is_ looking out for my own wellbeing. I can’t say I’m exactly happy about the upcoming tournament, but at least the two of us can stand to be in one another’s company once more, that has to count for something, right?

EPOV

“Where is she!?” I groan out, pacing my office impatiently whilst wondering just how much abuse the worn carpeting can withstand before disappearing altogether.

“She will return, my child, she must,” Godric assures me from his visibly tense position upon the couch. “She loves us, this you well know,” he reminds me to leave me growling in frustration.

“You know as well as I she’s nowhere _near_ ready to admit such feelings aloud,” I answer back somewhat tersely, noting the defeated frown that falls over his face upon hearing my harsh words. “I’m sorry, Master,” I amend softly, sinking to my knees before him before dropping my head in shame. “It is not you I hold anger for.”

“I know, my child, I know,” he answers back softly as I feel his fingers combing gently through my mane.

“For the love of zombies, you two are a fucking mess, you know that?” my child’s voice sounds at the doorway before she earns dual glares from the both of us. “Completely pussy whipped, both of you,” she remarks to leave me growling lowly.

“Please tell me you have something useful to supply, Pamela, I’m in no mood for your bullshit tonight,” I warn her before seeing a small smirk play at the corner of her crimson painted lips.

“Just how much do you love me?” she teases to leave me sighing in defeat I open my mouth, intent on sending her away before she continues. “I may have at least some idea as to what’s going on with your little faery lover,” she purrs, instantly gaining both mine and Godric’s attention.

“What is it, Pamela? Did she mention something?” Godric questions eagerly to earn a triumphant grin from my child who proceeds to lean casually back against the couch whilst absently checking her manicured nails. Such an insolent, aggravating child I have.

“Pamela, in the name of Odin, if you don’t speak up now, I swear I will revoke your credit card privileges,” I threaten, seeing a deep frown settle upon her face as she rolls her eyes.

“So touchy,” she remarks, earning a challenging brow in return. “Fine, I’ll tell you,” she sighs out, leaving the two of us leaning closer in eager anticipation. “She mentioned something the other night, you know, before she had her way with the two of you,” she remarks teasingly to leave me clenching my fists in ire.

“Pamela!” Godric reprimands harshly to send my child’s brows rising in subtle surprise. It’s not like my Maker to lose his patience so easily and it seems my Pamela realizes this as well as her previous smirk melts away before her head bows in a show of respect.

“Forgive me, Grandsire,” she offers softly. “I was out of line,” she admits before raising a tentative gaze. “She mentioned something, a name of sorts. I don’t know if it means anything to the two of you, but it’s better than nothing,” she explains, her golden head shaking thoughtfully. “It was strange, _Comórtas Pósadh_ , I believe it was. Does that ring any bells?”

“ _Comórtas Pósadh_?” Godric questions to leave the two of us looking to him in speculation as I feel his excitement suddenly spike between us. “You’re sure?” he questions Pam, earning a firm nod in response before he’s rushing past me to rifle through the wall of shelves along the back wall of my office.

“Master?” I question, watching as he slips a particularly worn tome from the metal shelf. In an instant, he’s standing behind my desk, proceeding to leaf through the yellowed pages at supernatural speeds. Pam sends me a questioning look that I’m only able to return with a shrug before the two of us make our way towards the desk together.

“I knew it!” Godric cries out, a triumphant smile stretching over his exuberant face. “ _Comórtas Pósadh_ or Marriage Tournament is an ancient ritual of the fae,” he reveals to leave my jaw dropping in shock.

“ _Marriage_ Tournament?” I question incredulously to earn a firm nod from my Maker.

“In times of old, if a fae of royal blood refused to take a husband, the reigning ruler could call upon _Comórtas Pósadh_ , a tournament open to the entirety of the supernatural world in which hopeful suitors were granted the chance to fight for her hand in marriage,” he expands to leave me shaking my head in disbelief.

“So Sookie,” I remark, earning a firm nod from my Maker.

“It would seem our golden fae is of royal heritage, my child,” he concedes to leave me in a state of momentary shock.

“But I’ve never heard of such a thing,” I comment, noting Godric’s light shrug in return.

“From what I understand, this particular decree has not been called upon in many centuries,” he informs me. “Perhaps we are not the only ones concerned about our love’s fragile mortal status,” he reasons to leave me nodding in agreement.

“And you say this tournament is open to the whole of the supernatural world?” I question thoughtfully, seeing a wide grin come to my Maker’s face as he nods in the affirmative. A matching smile forms upon my own lips, realizing we’ve just been granted a most auspicious opportunity.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Pam chimes in, looking back and forth between us in utter bewilderment. “You two are not actually thinking of competing in this thing.”

“Why not, my child?” I question. “If our fae is to be married off, we deserve a fair chance at winning her hand,” I reason, leaving her looking to me in shock.

“Really!? This is _marriage_ we’re talking about, Eric, as in ‘til death do we part’. Are you really _that_ infatuated with this woman? Enough to spend the rest of your eternity with her?” she questions to leave Godric and I sharing a knowing gaze.

“Yes,” I answer back simply, effectively leaving my child rendered speechless, a rare miracle that. She turns then, proceeding to march from my office as I hear her mumbling something about glittering fae snatch before disappearing from view. “So, when does this illustrious tournament take place?” I question my Maker to leave him glancing back to the ancient tome.

“According to the texts, upon the twilight of Beltane, which if memory serves, falls upon May the first,” he muses, to leave my brows rising in subtle surprise.

“But, that’s tomorrow,” I conclude. “How are we to find her in time?”

“That, my child, is the easy part,” Godric answers back before we’re sharing yet another knowing smile.


	8. Battle Born Ch.8 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.8

 

SPOV

“No. No fucking way,” I insist, shaking my head vehemently to earn an annoyed sigh from Claudine as Claudette falls into amused laughter beside us.

“But you have to, it’s tradition, Sookie,” Claudine insists, spreading out the shear sleeves of the airy, flowing gown before me. The very pink, very frilly gown. Just shoot me now.

“Yeah, well, I’m not your _traditional_ princess,” I argue back, earning a snort of amusement from Claudette. I send her a glare to earn a dismissive shrug in turn.

“Just agreeing with you, cuz,” she remarks before sending her sister an inquiring gaze. “She doesn’t really have to wear that thing, does she? It really doesn’t suit her, not in the least,” she remarks whilst sending the offending garment a sneer of disgust.

“But Niall said it belonged to Einin,” Claudine informs me, giving me momentary pause.

“Truly?” I question, stepping closer to the proffered gown as I see her nodding in affirmation.

“He assured me you would understand the importance of this,” she remarks softly to earn a firm nod in turn as I recall the recently divulged recollections of his beloved.

“Damn it, hand it over,” I concede, reaching for the gown to earn a glowing smile from Claudine as Claudette’s jaw hits my bedroom floor.

“You’re not actually gonna _wear_ that thing, are you?” she questions in disbelief to earn a slight shrug in turn.

“Apparently I am,” I sigh out, carefully laying the delicate gown out over the bed before begrudgingly shrugging off my leathers. “You owe me big time for this one, dear old Grandad,” I grumble out before allowing my cousins to help me into the sheer, flowing gown. I catch my reflection in the mirror and frown at the sight of my scarcely concealed scars. Yeah, so not me.

After a bit of persuasion, I finally concede to Claudine’s insisting and allow her to pin up my hair into some sort of elaborate knot that she insists is also traditional. I just roll my eyes, already finding myself fed up with ‘tradition’ before my cousins place their hands upon my arms, proceeding to _pop_ us to the stone stadium in which the tournament will be held. The girls grant me sympathetic smiles before falling back to leave me standing between Niall and Preston.

The three of us are standing over a long table and I note the ancient scroll laid out before us, quickly realizing this is where the competitors will be signing in for the impending tournament. I frown at the sight of the weathered parchment, which somehow succeeds in making my situation all too real. Ugh, maybe I just should have run when I had the chance.

“Granddaughter,” Niall greets, momentary shock gracing his features before a wide smile falls over his subtly aging face.

“Not a word,” I warn him, receiving a light nod in turn before we glance out over the quickly filling stadium together. “Oh, holy shit,” I whisper, my eyes widening in shock before I glance over to my grandfather once more. “They’re really all here in the hopes of marrying me?” I question in disbelief to earn a firm nod of affirmation.

“Listen for yourself, my Susannah,” he answers back wordlessly before I’m lowering my mental shields in order to listen into the competitors’ many mingling thoughts. The crowd is immense and I’m having a bit of difficulty zeroing in on any one thought in particular, but the overall consensus seems to be that yes, each and every one of these strapping, young warriors are here in the hopes of claiming me as their fae wife. Wow, that’s a bit…overwhelming…

“Princess,” Preston’s voice sounds at my opposite side to leave me glancing up to see my friend’s concerned face. “You alright?” he questions softly, noting my rather apparent anxiety.

“Hell no, far from it,” I answer back honestly, earning an amused smirk from my friend before he gazes down to my pink, frilly gown with a raised brow. “Don’t,” I hiss at him, watching as he stifles an amused chuckle. I roll my eyes, just wanting to get this over with already.

“Gentlemen,” my grandfather’s voice booms out beside us then, quickly gaining the crowd’s attention as conversations come to an abrupt halt. “I welcome you all to _Comórtas Pósadh_ ,” his voice echoes through the stone stadium. “As I’m sure you are all aware, I am Prince Niall, Prince of the Sky Fae and you gentlemen will each be competing to win the hand of Princess Susannah Brigant, my beloved great granddaughter. The decision to enter this competition is not one to be taken lightly,” he informs them gravely. “Though fights are not to the death, grave injuries and yes, even deaths are to be expected.”

I shudder at his words, noting a few hesitant faces among the gathered as some of them seem to be rethinking their decision to join. Good. They shouldn’t take this lightly; _my_ life, as well as their own, are the line, after all.

“And this is why I must insist, if any among you are unwilling to lay down your very lives in the hopes of winning my granddaughter’s heart, you needn’t bother entering this tournament,” he warns, eliciting hushed whispers from the crowd. My brows rise in surprise then, seeing a faction of the crowd trailing towards the exit. Well, there’s nothing quite like the fear of bloody, impending death to leave a man showing his true colors, I suppose.

“It is for the best, Princess, if they are unwilling to sacrifice their lives for your own, they are unworthy of your hand,” Preston assures me softly to gain a firm nod in return. He’s certainly not wrong.

“Good,” Niall states with a firm nod, apparently pleased his warning has been taken seriously. “Now, as for the rest of you, if you would be so kind as to form an orderly line, each of you will need to sign your given name upon this magically binding agreement,” he enlightens them.

“Magically binding?” I lean over to whisper to Preston.

“By signing, they are bound to follow all set rules of the tournament, Princess. More than anything, this will ensure there is no cheating and that any fights or acts of violence against another competitor are held strictly within tournament parameters,” he explains, gaining an understanding nod from me. Makes sense, I suppose.

I watch as the gathered men of every flavor of supernatural fall into a sprawling line. Wow, still plenty of men left, apparently all willing to lose their lives in their pursuit of claiming me as their wife. I gaze over the line, unsurprised to see many fellow Sky Fae in the running and my brows rise upon noticing a few Earth and even a couple Fire Fae as well, along with a whole plethora of varying supes, interesting.

The men begin signing the magical contract and I take the chance to peek at their thoughts, curious to know what’s driving them to risk their lives in such a perilous competition. Unsurprisingly, I find many members of the Sky Fae are hoping to gain status and power. Go figure. Other competitors ambitions vary greatly and I’m left frowning as I note many long for nothing more than bragging rights and notoriety, I find myself taking careful note of these men in particular whilst hoping they don’t make it far as I’m not about to be some arrogant male’s trophy wife.

I send them each acknowledging nods, trying, albeit failing miserably to not look entirely bored by this entire affair. I notice each competitor dropping packages of varying shapes and sizes into a large trunk at the end of the table and send Preston a quizzical look.

“Offerings of their affections, Princess,” he enlightens me.

“Let me guess, it’s tradition,” I return sardonically, having to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Amusement flashes in his golden speckled, chocolate eyes as he nods in affirmation. A dark shadow falls over us then and I glance up in momentary fear, seeing the bulking, green ogre standing over the table. Oh, fuck my life. A stoic expression is engraved over his enlarged and beast-like features as he proceeds to scrawl his name across the contract and I’m left sending Preston a death glare once the mountain of a brute begins lumbering slowly away.

“Okay, so I suppose I was wrong about that one,” he admits lowly, earning a hard punch in the arm from me.

“I swear to God, Preston, if he wins, you’re so dead,” I hiss out, earning me an amused smirk even as my friend nods his consent.

“Fair enough,” he returns lowly before we turn our attention back to the crowd. I sigh, realizing I have more than just ogres to worry about. Among others, I see and assortment of shapeshifters, werewolves, centaurs and even one pissed off looking cyclops, all vying for a chance at my hand. Great. Why am I doing this again?

I glance over to my grandfather, noting his pleased smile and am left sighing in defeat, knowing full well I’m doing this on his behalf. As much as I’d like to think I could hate him for putting me through all of this, I just can’t seem to. I love him, I really do; this man who took me in when I was left alone in this world, taking me under his wing and loving me when he easily could have left me to my own devices.

“I love you, too, Granddaughter mine,” his gentle voice sounds through my mind. I note his soft smile and find myself returning the gesture despite myself. His hand wraps reassuringly around my own and I allow the contact, thankful for the small comfort as the line of competitors slowly begins dwindling down before us.

“Holy shit, is that who I think it is?” I lean over to whisper to Preston upon seeing a familiar figure approaching the table.

“John Quinn, the infamous Pit fighter himself,” Preston returns, a look of awe falling over both our faces to grant us a knowing wink from the bulking mound of muscle before he signs his name over the aged parchment. A slight blush crawls up my cheeks, having heard of his many daring fights and incredible wins over the years. _He’s_ fighting for the chance to be with _me_? Well, I’ll be damned.

My grandfather stiffens beside me then and I cast him a curious gaze before noting rather anxious gazes being exchanged amongst the competitors. Just what the hell is going on now? Two figures soon emerge from the murmuring crowd and I’m left inwardly groaning, wondering just how the hell the two of them managed to find me. Oh, but that’s right, they managed to get their damned blood inside me. Sneaky, sneaky vampires.

“Lover,” Eric purrs, stepping before the table with his Maker diligently at his side. “I certainly hope we’re not too late. Pesky thing, having to await the sunset,” he remarks smoothly as my fists clench in ire.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I hiss out, feeling a warm blush crawling up my cheeks upon receiving dual, predatory gazes from the two vampires before me.

“Is it not obvious, little one?” Godric questions in his ever calm, ever soothing voice. “We intend to win your hand in marriage,” he states matter of factly to leave my jaw hanging open in utter shock.

“W-what?” I stutter out, having thought our little tryst the other night was a final goodbye of sorts.

“Is this not the place to sign in for _Comórtas Pósadh_?” Eric questions knowingly, his gaze falling to the long lists of names before me. “Ah, so it is,” he remarks lowly, a mischievous glint shining in his cobalt eyes as he takes the feathered quill between his pale fingers.

“Grandfather,” I hiss out irritably. “Surely you wouldn’t allow _vampires_ to enter into the tournament?”

“Prince Brigant, I see the centuries have been good to you,” Eric remarks then, sending my grandfather a genial smile that I’m shocked to see being returned.

“Northman, it has been a while, has it not?” my Grandfather answers back with an acknowledging nod. No fucking way.

“Wait, you two know each other!?” I question incredulously, earning three matching grins in response.

“That we do, Granddaughter,” Niall answers back easily before sending Eric and Godric an approving smile. “I must say, I’m most pleased to see the two of you willing to enter this tournament. I would sleep well knowing my granddaughter’s safety was held in your most capable of hands,” he commends, leaving me in utter disbelief as Eric and Godric proceed to add their names to the sprawling parchment, pleased smiles upon both their faces.

“We’re certainly most grateful to be given the opportunity to do just that, your majesty,” Godric assures him before sending me an adoring smile. At this point, I can only look on in bewilderment as the two obviously pleased vampires drop their own wrapped gifts into the large trunk before strutting confidently away.

“Well, this week should prove interesting,” Preston remarks beside me to gain yet another hard glare in return. Loud popping sounds out around us then and a silent hush falls over the crowd before a hauntingly familiar face comes into view.

“Breandan,” I spit out my nemesis’ name like venom, hiking up my gown to take firm hold of my ever present iron blade. Perhaps preparations for this tournament have been all for not, for I’m about to finally set to right an age old grudge, right here, right fucking now.


	9. Battle Born Ch.9 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.9

 

SPOV

“Ah, so you _do_ recognize me, Princess,” Breandan remarks smoothly, stepping closer to the table with his loyal followers at the helm. My blood boils, perceiving the spark of amusement in his ice blue eyes.

“There won’t be enough of you to recognize in a second, asshole, fae glitter all looks the same,” I threaten, sliding my dagger into my palm as my jaw ticks in ire. Breandan laughs, shaking his head at me as both Preston and Niall step protectively before me.

“Breandan, what is the meaning of this?” Niall demands as his own soldiers begin drawing in upon our enemies.

“You can call off your dogs, Niall. I’m not here to fight,” Breandan states calmly, raising his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. I see Eric and Godric stepping closer then, the two of them looking upon the unfolding situation with matching, thoughtful expressions. I quickly dismiss the two of them, focusing once more upon the situation at hand.

“You appear with guards at your back yet claim you’ve no wish to fight?” Niall questions incredulously, earning but a dismissive shrug from the leader of the Water Fae as an easy smile falls over his face.

“They are here as a precautionary measure, nothing more. Surely as a leader yourself you can understand this,” Breandan answers back genially. I send him a hateful glare, not believing for one moment his intentions are anywhere near as innocent as he claims.

Niall appears just as wary as I, but proceeds to send a nod to his soldiers to send them falling back into place around the arena. I send him a quizzical look and he only grasps my hand tightly into his own before meeting our sworn enemy’s seemingly innocuous gaze.

“Can I assume it’s a truce you finally seek?” my grandfather questions hopefully. Breandan is left smiling a malicious smile that manages to elicit an icy chill along my spine whilst finding me white knuckling my dagger as images of his impending death play tauntingly through my mind.

“I suppose you can consider this a truce of sorts,” Breandan answers back, tilting his head in thought. “I’ve actually come in hopes of entering into _Comórtas Pósadh,_ ” he enlightens us to leave the gathered gasping in collective shock, myself included. No fucking way.

“You wish to enter the tournament?” Niall questions in disbelief as I feel his hand clinging to my own hard enough to leave me biting back a whimper of pain.

“I do,” Breandan concedes, stepping closer still to leave me gazing into the icy blue orbs of my nemesis. “I am to understand any persons of supernatural lineage are eligible, yes?” he questions, meeting my grandfather’s wary gaze as I can practically hear his shielded thoughts spinning, I’m sure wondering how our side would fair if we were to fall into all-out war against our enemies at this very moment.

“You do realize you would be made to sign a binding contract if you are truly hoping to enter said tournament,” Niall remarks, raising a challenging brow at his long time enemy.

“But of course,” Breandan answers back smoothly. “I’ve no problem with following tournament guidelines.” I note the thoughtful expression that falls over my grandfather’s face then and am left tugging harshly at his sleeve in order to gain his attention.

“Grandfather, you can’t seriously be considering this; this is fucking _Breandan_ , our sworn enemy! We can’t trust him!” I exchange mentally with my grandfather, seeing a deep frown fall over his face as he turns to catch my anxious gaze.

“I know this, Granddaughter mine, but he could bring no harm against you for the duration of this tournament. It would be advantageous for us to keep a watchful eye upon our most dangerous enemy until we are able to ensure your ultimate safety,” he reasons silently to leave me huffing in indignant anger.

“And if he wins!?” I send back telepathically, noting Breandan’s amused façade in my peripheral.

“He will not,” sounds a second voice through my mind to leave me turning to Preston in surprise.

“It’s really rather rude to speak about others without first offering to include them,” Breandan remarks aloud then, leaving the three of us sending him a collective glare.

“One must _earn_ politeness,” I snap back at him, only to elicit a dark chuckle in return.

“I assume we’ve come to an agreement then, yes?” Breandan then directs to my grandfather, blatantly ignoring my death glare whilst earning a firm nod of agreement from the Fae prince. “Most excellent,” Breandan gleefully remarks before promptly signing his name upon the magical parchment. He then grants me a malicious grin that once more incites a wave of icy fear within me. The fucking bastard.

“Worry not, Princess,” Preston remarks gently, leaving me turning to him once more to see him sending me a soft smile. He then reaches towards the parchment and my jaw drops in shock as I see him take hold of the feathered quill.

“Preston, what are you doing?” I ask in bewilderment, wrapping my hand around his own in order to halt his movements.

“It is my job to protect you, Princess, the parameters of the tournament change nothing,” he insists, his voice gentle but firm.

“Preston, you could _die_. Don’t do this,” I plead silently, sending him pleading eyes.

“To die protecting you would be a tremendous honor,” his voice sounds softly through my mind as his chocolate eyes soften in a way I’ve never noticed before. He gently pulls his hand from my own and I’m left looking on in utter disbelief, watching as he adds his name to the long list of competitors.

“How sweet,” Breandan remarks sardonically, earning him yet another glare from me as I step closer to the table, putting me face to face with my enemy. In a flash, I have my iron dagger held at his throat.

“I should just kill you and put an end to all of this right fucking _now_ ,” I hiss out, seeing a cocky grin spread across the face of the amused leader of the Water Fae.

“Go ahead, break the rules so carefully set in place for your own safety, Princess,” he says in reply before my grandfather’s hand slips gently over my own.

“He is right, my Susannah, we are held to the same rules as he,” Niall reminds me gently whilst guiding my sharpened dagger from Breandan’s throat. A smug smirk finds it’s way to my face upon noting the line of reddened flesh that Breandan is left rubbing gently. He grants me a speculative gaze before his lips lift into a small smile.

“I certainly admire you spirit, Princess, and I certainly look forward to seeing more of you during the course of the tournament,” Breandan remarks before signaling to his followers. They proceed to _pop_ away and I can finally let out a relieved sigh once they’ve disappeared fully from sight.

“Preston, call the troops together. If we are to keep peace during the tournament, we must prepare,” Niall commands of my friend. He bows before the prince and upon standing to meet my inquiring gaze, sends me yet another soft smile.

“We will talk soon, Sookie, I promise,” his voice sounds through my mind, earning an understanding nod from me before Niall pulls me into a tight hug.

“This changes nothing, my Susannah. We will ensure your safety at all costs,” he assures me, placing a tender kiss upon my forehead before he’s rushing away with my friend.

GPOV

“Little one?” I question softly, Eric and I both drawing closer as I feel her welling anxiety flowing between us. She quickly schools her wary features, doing a rather good job of hiding her fears, at least outwardly, before turning to us with a defeated sigh.

“I suppose you’d like some answers now,” she sighs out, sending the two of us a weak smile. Eric meets my wary gaze before sending me an understanding nod. This is no time to start an argument, not after what just happened with Breandan.

“All in due time, Lover,” Eric answers, granting her an indulgent smile. “Mayhap a leisurely stroll is in order?” Sookie smirks up at him, shaking her head as I feel her storming emotions flowing between us.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” she answers back, taking hold of our proffered arms. “So, you found me,” she remarks once the three of us make our way through the sprawling archway together.

“Yes, though you certainly didn’t make it easy on us, little one,” I inform her, sensing her flushing cheeks under the pale moonlight.

“It’s not like I tried to keep it a secret from you or anything. I just didn’t want to bother either of you with my problems,” she remarks with a slight shrug.

“You didn’t think we might like to know you were to be married off? Lover, I call bullshit,” Eric answers back to earn an eye roll from our golden fae.

“Alright, so maybe the thought of telling you crossed my mind, but I’ve been just a bit distracted as of late, can you really blame me?” she sighs out. “Besides, you two figured it out in time. How did you manage that anyways?”

“Pamela,” I answer back simply.

“Why, that little,” she grits out in reply, shaking her head. “I suppose that’s what I get for turning down her advances,” she then sighs out to leave Eric and I exchanging a momentary look of surprise, before knowing smiles fall over our faces. It would seem even our Pamela is not wholly immune to our little fae’s charms.

“We had no idea you were of royal heritage, Lover,” Eric then remarks inquisitively.

“Yeah, well, I have no interest in ruling, besides, Princess Brigant is just a title, it’s not who I am,” Sookie informs us to leave my child and myself sharing knowing looks.

“It would seem the three of us share similar views on this particular subject, little one,” I divulge, earning a look of surprise from the fae princess.

“He’s right you know, Godric and I were both born into leadership roles in our human lives. There’s a reason we both distance ourselves as much from that life as possible now,” Eric enlightens her, earning a snort of amusement in turn.

“Who’d have thought we’d have so much in common,” Sookie remarks teasingly, as I feel her distress slowly melting away between us.

“But I still don’t understand something,” I remark, casting a wary gaze upon the golden goddess who has won my heart, knowing full well I’m broaching a rather sensitive subject. “You’re royalty, a princess, so why are you fighting against Breandan and his followers? Isn’t it the responsibility of the royal guard to protect you at all times?”

“Pfft, now you sound like my grandfather,” Sookie sighs out, shaking her head at me. “You’re right though, the royal guard _does_ protect us and they do an excellent job, really, but my own fight with Breandan is a personal one,” she grits out as I feel the start of her anger rising up between us.

“But, Lover, Breandan is a full blooded fae and from what I understand a powerful one at that and though your fighting skills are admittedly quite impressive, he still poses a serious threat,” Eric reasons, managing to ignite our fiery fae’s anger as she drops our arms before placing her hands upon her hips and hits the two of us with a hardened glare.

“You sound just like Niall! This is _my_ fight and tournament or no, Breandan will fall by  _my_ blade, by _my_ hand personally and _nothing_ and _no one_ will stand in my fucking way,” she cries out, leaving her chest heaving in ire.

“Sookie,” I answer back softly, reaching out to take her hand into my own. “We would never take that from you,” I assure her, seeing a look of shock fall over her face. “But there’s no reason to enter into such a fight without adequate backup,” I add, watching as she looks back and forth between us in surprise.

“You’d really give me this? You’d let me fight against Breandan? Even if one of you won the tournament?” she questions in disbelief.

“We _will_ win the tournament, Lover,” Eric firmly amends. “And once our lives are bound to one another, we’ve no intentions of making you our prisoner. You’re a fighter, it’s who you are; we could never take that away from you,” my child assures her, earning a slow nod as her swirling emotions visibly play over her face.

“Alright,” she answers back, granting the two of us a small smile before taking hold of our arms once more. “You shouldn’t be so cocky though, the two of you are up against some pretty stiff competition, you know,” she adds lightheartedly to bring amused chuckles from us.

“Ah, but the two of us have an advantage over every fighter here, little one,” I remark, earning a questioning brow from our amused fae.

“Fangs? I’m pretty sure a few of the other men have fangs…and claws…and God knows what else,” she adds lowly, a light shudder running through her at the thought.

“This may very well be true, Lover, but Godric and myself still hold one important advantage, one that is sure to guarantee our final victory,” he adds lowly, stepping before our golden fae to meet her enamored gaze. “Your love,” he adds simply, earning an open jawed stare from the befuddled fae princess.

“I- what-, I mean,” she stutters back in turn, her face darkening under the moon’s soft light to leave Eric and I chuckling lowly.

“Until tomorrow, dear one,” I cut her off then, granting her a soft smile before Eric and myself each press a tender kiss to either side of our fae’s golden temple.

“Love the dress, by the way,” Eric remarks with a wink, earning an annoyed eye roll from our fae, even as a small smirk pulls up the corner of her plush lips. I can feel her bewilderment rising between us once more as Eric and myself proceed to take to the skies and I can’t help the small smile that curls my lips.

She may not realize it yet, but Eric’s right in his assessment, it will be the love of our enchanting fae that will see us through this tournament, a tournament that will ensure our fae’s rightful place at our sides for our shared eternity and I can hardly wait for the chance to prove this to her.


	10. Battle Born Ch. 10 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch. 10

 

SPOV

I wander back to the palace, a thoughtful frown upon my face as the words of Eric and Godric echo vividly through my mind. Are they really serious? Would they truly grant me my rightful vengeance, even if they won the tournament? I suppose I just assumed as overprotective, controlling vampires they’d insist upon trapping me in a gilded cage upon winning my hand. Could it be I was wrong about this?

They also seem to think I love them both and though I realize the two of them can feel my emotions now that they have my blood flowing within them, I know they must be wrong about this, I mean, I should know if I hold love for someone, right?

“Oh, hey, cuz,” greets me as I step through my bedchambers to see my three cousins rifling curiously through the gifts of the tournament competitors.

“Hey, I thought those were mine,” I remark, shaking my head at the three of them only to receive two dismissive shrugs from Claude and Claudette as a deep blush falls over the ever sensible Claudine’s face.

“Sorry, cousin, we just couldn’t wait any longer and were unsure of how long you might be out with your vampires,” Claudine explains rather sheepishly, bringing an annoyed groan from me as I strip away the annoyingly pink garment from my body, silently vowing to never wear anything even remotely similar… _ever_.

“They’re not _my_ vampires, okay?” I sigh out, noting the dual smirks of Claude and Claudette upon hearing my words. Whatever. “So, did I at least get anything good?” I question, slipping into an oversized rock concert t-shirt before plopping down to my bed with a small sigh.

“Oh, fuck yes, you wouldn’t believe some of the shit they brought you!” Claude merrily exclaims, lifting a pile of glittering jewels and shining golden trinkets before me. I just roll my eyes, completely uninterested in such things. I mean, I grew up in a castle for goodness’ sakes. Yawn.

“Yeah, well, you can help yourselves to all that shit, I’m far from impressed,” I insist, rolling my eyes at Claude and Claudette’s matching grins.

“Oooh, this one’s from John Quinn,” Claudette remarks, tearing into the packaging like a kid on Christmas. “Oh! Tickets for a whole week’s luxury vacation to Vegas! Fabulous!” she cries out, earning a small sigh from me. Again, a nice enough gesture, but I’m far from impressed.

“I have to say, I was a bit surprised to see him entering into the tournament,” Claude remarks offhandedly, looking over Claudette’s shoulder to check out the tickets.

“From what I understand, weretiger numbers are aren’t what they used to be; it would make sense he’d be interested in finding a wife and it’s not like the tournament would present much of a challenge for a Pit fighter, especially one with such an impressive record,” I muse aloud, earning thoughtful nods from my cousins.

“Oh, God, this one’s from Breandan,” Claudine remarks, holding up a brown papered package with a grimace.

“What? He actually got me a gift?” I question in utter disbelief before Claudine tosses the immaculately wrapped parcel to me. I roll my eyes, wondering what on earth my mortal enemy would deem a befitting gift before peeling away the paper wrapping. “Oh, holy shit,” I whisper, my jaw dropping open in shock.

“Is-is that what I think it is?” Claudette questions incredulously as I’m left nodding absently in return, lifting the glimmering gift into the light.

“The official crown of the Queen of the Water Fae,” I remark, shaking my head in utter disbelief.

“He means to make you _queen_?” Claude questions, his enamored gaze frozen upon the gleaming tiara.

“That fucking son of a bitch,” I grit out, throwing the crown against my bedroom wall with an incensed wail. “I’ll never, _never_ be his fucking queen! I’ll kill him first!” I cry out as my chest heaves in fury.

“Sook, hey, calm down,” Claudine insists, pulling me into her embrace as the start of hateful tears sting at the corners of my eyes. “Breandan won’t win the tournament, sweetie. He’s only trying to provoke you, you _know_ this,” she assures me as I roughly brush away the start of my tears with a grateful nod.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” I concede, not at all doubting her assessment as that is _precisely_ something I would expect from an asshole like Breandan. I take a deep calming breath whilst silently reminding myself the leader of the Water Fae doesn’t stand a chance in hell of actually winning my hand.

“Hey, your vampires left gifts as well, cuz. Surely these will cheer you up!” Claude remarks cheerfully, tossing the wrapped parcels upon my lap with a wide grin. I tilt my head curiously, wondering what on earth the two of them could have decided upon as proof of their apparent undying affections for me.

“Oh, wow,” I whisper, peeling back the crisp paper to reveal a gleaming set of brand new iron blades accompanied with slick, leather sheaths. Beautiful.

“Whoa, cool,” Claudette remarks, her eyes captivated by the glistening metal.

“Is this their way of telling you they’re okay with you hunting?” Claude questions with a smirk to leave me blushing lightly.

“They told me as much earlier tonight,” I admit, seeing the three of them exchanging knowing grins.

“Aww, our wittle Sook’s in _wuv_ ,” Claudette sings out in a sing song voice, earning an eye roll from me.

“Oh, shut up,” I answer back, granting her arm a playful punch to bring a faux pout to her lips.

“But there’s more, cousin,” Claudine injects then, causing me to turn to her with raised brows. She hands me another package and my heart is already racing as I eagerly tear away the paper to reveal the contents inside. My eyes widen in surprise before boisterous laughter abruptly erupts from me to leave my cousins looking to me in utter bewilderment as tears of amusement begin trailing down my cheeks.

“Let us see!” Claude exclaims, abruptly pulling the gift from my hands before the triplets are left gawking, all three of them rendered momentary speechless in their combined state of shock. “Holy shit,” Claude whispers before letting out a loud whistle.

“Damn, Sook! And here I thought your choice in men was questionable,” Claudette remarks, tilting her head to examine the gift a bit more closely.

“Mr. January,” Claudine remarks, shaking her head as a slight blush crawls over her cheeks. “They certainly are rather dashing, aren’t they?” she comments as the trio begins leafing through the rather risqué calendar together.

“They really are,” I concede fondly, shaking my head at the blatant confidence of the Viking Sheriff and his ancient Maker, the very vampires that seem so confident of my love for them.

“Princess?” sounds outside the door, accompanied by light knocking and my brow furrows in confusion before I rush over to the door to take a peek at my late night visitor.

“Oh, Preston, hey,” I answer somewhat hesitantly, recalling his seemingly abrupt decision to enter into the tournament earlier this evening. Just what the hell was that all about anyways?

“I told you I’d explain things,” he reminds me before glancing back to my curious cousins. “Unless this is a bad time?” he questions, earning a firm headshake from me.

“No, no, not at all,” I answer back, reaching over to procure a bathrobe before slipping through my bedroom door and closing it firmly behind me. I shrug the fluffy material over my shoulders before following Preston’s lead towards the palace conservatory.

“I suppose you’re a bit surprised by my decision to enter into the competition,” he remarks as the two of us drop down to a cool marble bench together. I glance up to the gushing fountain before us whilst lightly nodding to my friend.

“You heard Grandfather, Preston, and you yourself are old enough to know entering into this tournament is not a decision to be made lightly,” I answer back, glancing over to see the fae warrior fidgeting rather nervously whilst staring intently at the gray flagstone beneath our feet.

“I know,” he answers back softly, earning a soft sigh from me.

“Look, Preston, I know you just want to protect me and I appreciate that, I really do, but you’ll be risking your life for me and I’m just not sure how to feel about that,” I admit, seeing a small frown form over his face.

“You think that’s all this is? Me trying to protect you, Sook?” he questions before raising his face to catch my surprised gaze.

“Well, yeah, I mean, that’s what you said,” I answer back whilst tilting my head in confusion.

“I _do_ want to know that you are always protected and it’s true my job necessitates I lay my down my own life if it means saving yours,” he remarks softly. “But that’s not why I signed that contract today, Sookie, not entirely anyways.”

“Preston, what are you trying to say here?” I question hesitantly, my pulse suddenly quickening in anticipation of his answer.

“I intend to win your hand, Sook, to claim you as my wife,” he informs me to send my heart pounding as my eyes widen in shock.

“Wh-what?” I stutter out, shaking my head in disbelief. “Preston, where is this coming from? The two of us are friends, really good friends, but nothing more. There’s nothing romantic between us.”

“Perhaps not as of yet, but you have to admit we’d make for an excellent team,” he remarks, a small smile pulling up his lips. “And I’d never try and control you, Sookie. Isn’t that what you want after all? A husband who can understand you? Who will love you just as you are?” I’m left shaking my head in turn. Damn if this isn’t the apparent song of the night.

“Well, yeah, but, Preston, you and I aren’t romantically involved. We don’t _love_ one another,” I insist, only to elicit a light shrug in turn.

“Not yet, but would marrying me truly be worse than finding yourself tied to a complete stranger?” he questions to leave me shaking my head as a small frown falls over my face.

“No, of course not,” I answer back honestly, my mind whirling with my friend’s surprising admission.

“I’m glad you agree, because I intend to win this tournament, Sookie, and when I do, I intend to prove myself a faithful and attentive husband, a husband the likes of which you truly deserve,” he wholeheartedly informs me, his chest puffing out in apparent confidence.

“And what of love?” I question softly. “Can the two of us truly hold a marriage together without it?”

“That will surely come with time, Sookie,” he insists, wrapping an arm around me tightly. “Everything will be alright, this I promise you,” he whispers before placing a tender kiss upon my forehead. A weak smile finds it’s way to my face as I grant him a light nod, not sure at all how I should be feeling about all of this.

“Yeah, okay,” is all I can think to answer back, wondering how the hell I’m to get through this damned tournament without fear of going entirely insane.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he suddenly remarks before leaning over to dig into his pocket. “You know, for tradition’s sake,” he says with a wink as he places a rather heavy, cloth wrapped package into my hand.

“Preston, you really didn’t have to,” I insist, seeing him shake his head insistently before I peel back the soft cloth. “Oh, no fucking way,” I whisper, a wide grin falling over my face. “This is so cool! Where the hell did you get it?” I question excitedly, earning a low chuckle from my friend as his chocolate eyes alight with glee.

“I’ve got my connections,” he answers back slyly as I slip the iron knuckles over my hand with an appreciative smile. So fucking cool.

“Just let Breandan try and fuck with me this week,” I remark, swinging my fist experimentally through the air. “I’ll be more than happy to fuck up that pretty face of his,” I grit out, gripping onto the heavy weapon tightly as I feel Preston’s hands fall over both my shoulders.

“I’m not sure what his intentions entail, entering into the tournament the way he did, but me, along with the rest of the guards will be diligent in our protection of you throughout the tournament, Sookie,” he tells me, earning a light nod from me.

“Yeah, I know,” I answer back with a small frown, recalling the surprising gift the leader of the Water Fae left me. The bastard. I grip the deadly metal into my palm, silently promising to see Breandan on his knees and bleeding before this tournament is through and rules or no, I won’t let _anything_ stand in my way.


	11. Battle Born Ch.11 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Battle Born Ch.11

 

SPOV

I slip into my usual leathers, unwilling to ever wear something so ridiculously pink or frilly as the dress from yesterday. Ugh. I let out a soft sigh, feeling much more like myself before strutting towards my bedroom door.

“Princess,” Preston greets, bowing his head to me to leave me fighting back a small frown as I recall his insistence to see me as his wife. I like Preston, I really do…as a _friend_ and I’m really having a hard time picturing the two of us ever being anything more, but I suppose if given an option between the Sky Fae general and a complete stranger, I would undoubtedly choose my friend.

“Ready,” I assure him, taking firm hold of his proffered forearm to allow him to _pop_ us both to the sprawling stadium. Loud voices ring out all around us and the excitement in the air is practically palpable as today marks the beginning of the actual tournament.

“Granddaughter,” Niall greets, sending me a warm smile before motioning for me to sit beside him upon the raised dais Preston has transported us to. Preston sends me a firm nod as I drop down beside the prince before _popping_ away once more.

“So, I suppose we’re in for a rather long day of battles,” I remark, lazily stretching out my limbs to earn a raised brow from my grandfather. I just shrug, not caring at all about presenting myself as a proper lady. I’m me and I’m not about to change, not for anyone, the competitors may as well get that through their heads now.

“We are,” he answers back, apparently unwilling to launch into yet another argument about proper royal etiquette with me. “So tell me, Granddaughter, are there any particular suitors you’ll be cheering for today?” he questions, his pale eyes twinkling in delight as I’m left sighing softly.

“Perhaps,” I answer back, trying my best to appear nonchalant even as dual sets of emerald and cobalt eyes float to the forefront of my mind. But, I suppose it will be a time yet before I see said eyes in person as the sun is still shining brightly above us.

“And are you looking forward to tonight’s ball? It could prove beneficial for you to gain perspective upon your hopeful suitors,” he remarks rather coyly to earn an eye roll from me.

“I’m elated, really,” I answer back sardonically, seeing a small frown form over Niall’s face. “Look, I’m trying my best here, Grandfather, but you know exactly how I feel about this tournament business,” I sigh out, seeing him nod subtly in turn.

“I suppose you’re right,” he answers softly before rising from his throne to grant the rowdy crowd’s attention. “Gentlemen, Ladies, I welcome you, one and all to the first official day of _Comórtas Pósadh_ ,” he calls out to receive boisterous cheering from the packed stadium.

He goes on to explain just how the fights work along with how each evening will be ended with a festivity of sorts to celebrate the day’s victors, but I find myself only half listening as I catch a set of icy blue eyes staring intently upon me. Breandan. I clutch the arms of my throne whilst sending him a death glare and as I see a triumphant smile stretch over his face, I’m instantly filled with indignant anger.

“Don’t let his punk ass get to you, cuz,” Claude’s voice sounds beside me before I glance over to catch my cousin’s sympathetic smile. “You know he’s just trying to push your buttons,” he insists, earning an agreeing nod from me before I fall back to the throne with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know,” I agree, shaking my head. “But I still don’t get why he’s even bothering with the tournament, I mean, for years the asshole’s been sending his fucking cronies after me. Doesn’t he want me dead? I’m a hybrid after all, the supposed bane of his existence,” I muse aloud softly to earn a light shrug from my cousin.

“I wouldn’t begin to assume I know what the hell that madman’s thinking,” he answers back with a frown. “You could always ask him, you know,” he remarks then, sending me a wicked smirk.

“Yes and I’m sure he’d be perfectly honest with me, too,” I retort with an eye roll, even as my wheels are spinning, wondering if I should just come out and ask him what the hell his game plan is. Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to know the motives of my greatest enemy, besides, he can’t lay a hand on me, at least not for the rest of the week anyhow.

The crowd’s screams bring us back to the center of the stadium and my heart skips a beat seeing Quinn the weretiger striding confidently over the matted dirt below us. I then glance up to his opponent, seeing a strapping young centaur who appears to have a personal axe to grind with the cocky were.

“This should be good,” Claude sounds at my ear, an elated smile stretching over his face as I’m left absently nodding my agreement, watching as the two supes slowly begin circling one another, armed with nothing more than their fists and sheer will to win.

“Oh, fuck,” I whisper, seeing sharpened claws abruptly extend from Quinn’s meaty fists, a feral growl rising up from his throat. The weretiger speeds fearlessly towards his opponent and Claude and I are both poised at the edge of our seats, entranced by the unfurling scene before us. Heavy hooves meet blackened talons and I can’t help cringing at the sight of bright crimson waves spilling out around the opposing men.

Much sooner than I’d thought possible, Quinn stands over the beaten, bloodied centaur, his glistening, blood coated chest heaving as the crowd falls into eerie silence. An appointed arbitrator soon rushes in, checking over the still form of the fallen warrior before raising one of Quinn’s burly arms triumphantly into the air.

The crowd goes wild and I’m left looking on in mild wonderment as Quinn bows his shining bald head to me in a show of reverence. A light blush falls over my cheeks and I send him a returning nod, not knowing how the hell I should be feeling about all this as I see the medics carrying away the gravely injured centaur. Damn, I suppose I knew the fights would be intense, but there’s nothing quite like watching them up close and personal to drill the point home, I suppose.

In no time at all, two more competitors are facing off in the now blood spattered ring and once more a light cringe runs through me at the sight of the men fighting viciously, all for the sake of winning my hand. I shake my head, a worrisome ache resounding in my chest as I realize I hardly even know these men. Just how will I react upon seeing people I actually care about, people I supposedly _love_ fighting before my very eyes?

EPOV

Godric and I land just outside the sprawling stone stadium and make a beeline towards the days listed fights nailed to the stone archway. I search the long list of names and a small frown forms upon my face upon feeling my golden fae’s distress before I see I’ll be facing off against an unknown competitor this evening.

“It would seem our love is distressed,” Godric sounds softly beside me as I note a frown that matches my own.

“I would assume she’s been made to watch countless fights during our rest. Perhaps the violence has proved straining,” I suggest, earning a light nod from my Maker before the two of us follow the sound of the uproarious crowd.

My eyes instantly pick out a familiar golden head and even from my place across the stadium, I easily note the anxiety written over Sookie’s ethereal features. I let out a soft sigh, hating to feel any amount of distress from her before following her wary gaze towards an all too familiar figure standing at the base of the raised dais. Breandan.

“What do you suppose he’s up to, my child?” Godric questions, his own emerald eyes speculatively studying the Water Fae’s leader.

“Odin only knows,” I sigh out, not liking his presence here in the least bit, especially upon observing the longing looks he’s sending towards _my_ fae princess. A malicious smile forms over my face then, knowing I’ll be granted my vengeance soon enough. My name called out then and Godric sends me an encouraging smile before I march confidently into the center ring.

A hush falls over the crowd upon my arrival and I only roll my eyes, having known full well vampires weren’t likely to be welcomed into this competition with open arms. I could honestly care less as I’m here for one reason and one reason alone, to win the hand of the woman who currently holds my heart.

A second name is then called out and I glance around curiously before my gaze falls upon my approaching opposition. Fuck my undead life. I inwardly groan, looking up to the towering mountain of a beast entering into the ring whilst silently cursing my apparent shitty luck. A fucking ogre, because of _course_ this monster would be my first fucking challenger.

He lumbers slowly closer and I’m left scrambling, searching my mind for what I know of ogre mythology. Do these massive fuckers have any weaknesses? I tilt my head in speculation, noting the dull blankness of his black eyes, add to that his lethargic movements and I quickly decide that even if he does have size and strength on his side, that leaves speed and wit on mine.

“Alright, big boy, let’s get this over with,” I sigh out, earning a dull look in return before he lets out bellowing cry loud enough to leave the dirt floor vibrating below our feet. Damn. A large foot is suddenly raised above me and I easily dodge the colossal, green appendage, speeding behind my opponent to leave him momentarily dazed. Alright, so far, so good.

In a flash, I’m perched upon the towering beast’s broad shoulders and proceed to wrap my legs firmly around his throat with the intention of cutting off his air supply. I tighten my grip, grunting low with the effort before realizing I’m suddenly falling. What the fuck?

“Oh, fuck!” I grunt out, suddenly finding myself pinned beneath the mammoth form of my opponent who apparently decided to fall abruptly unto his back; a rather crude form of attack, yet an apparently beneficial as I’m now left not only injured, but utterly immobile as well. Great, just fucking great.

Fear spikes through me then and my brow momentarily furrows before I realize I’m feeling my Sookie’s distress. She’s worried about me. Well, that’s something. I quickly shake off the thought, knowing I’ll need to win this fight if I’m to do anything about this somewhat surprising realization.

Large, calloused hands are pawing at me and a pained grunt escapes me as I’m left dodging the ogre’s crude attempts to apprehend me. Finally deciding his rather weak efforts are futile, the beast slowly sits up once more and I’m only glad I no longer require oxygen as the throbbing pain in my chest leaves me fearing I may have managed to puncture a fucking lung. Sweet Odin, that one fucking hurt.

A colossal, green fist swings by my face then and I only just dodge the beefy appendage before rising painfully to my feet. A rumbling cough succeeds in creating crimson rivulets through the dirt at my feet and I know I need to bring a speedy end to this fight.

Another swing of his fist finds me clinging onto the massive appendage and I note the puzzled look of my opponent just before I land upon his shoulders once more, though this time I’m careful not to leave myself vulnerable to a tumble on his part. Lesson most definitely learned.

I wrap my arms around the ogre’s green, bulbous head, calling forth all my remaining strength as a feral cry rises from his throat. My head is spinning and I know I’ve been hurt much worse than I’d previously thought, yet I can’t give up, not now, not when I’ve only just begun to fight for the woman I love.

Coursing fear is streaming steadily through me at this point, courtesy of my anxious fae and I close my eyes, concentrating on the emotions of my beloved, finding in her, the strength I need before I’m twisting with all my might. A wordless cry rumbles from deep within my chest and white stars cloud my quickly blurring vision as I pour all my remaining strength into my current struggle before hearing a sickeningly wet snap.

I’m falling once more, only this time, I manage to avoid the dead weight of my competitor as I tumble to the bloodied dirt floor. The previously cheering crowd falls eerily silent and I peel my eyes open just long enough to see an appointed arbitrator swiftly checking over the unmoving ogre before proceeding to lift my arm into the air to proclaim me the winner.

Thank fucking Odin. A small smile forms over my face, feeling my love’s jubilance just before my world goes dark.


	12. Battle Born Ch.12 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.12

 

GPOV

“Eric! Eric!?” I hear Sookie’s fearful cries as I feel her utter terror ripping through me. I glance up from my knelt position at my child’s side, seeing her running toward the two of us, a concerned male faery trailing closely behind. “Oh my God, is he alright?” she questions anxiously, dropping down to the blood coated earth beside me.

“I believe he will be just fine, little one,” I gently assure her. “With some blood and a bit of rest, he should be good as new,” I inform her, noting her firm nod even as she casts Eric a wary gaze.

“He can have my blood,” she insists then, leaving both myself and her male companion looking to her in shock.

“Princess,” the dark haired fae starts, earning him a hard glare from my feisty fae that leaves him snapping his mouth abruptly closed once more.

“This is my fault, Godric, and this is the least I can do to make it up to him,” Sookie informs me, her words gentle but firm, letting me know she’s not likely to be persuaded. I suppose I expected nothing less from her.

“Alright,” I agree, pulling Eric’s unmoving form firmly into my arms before rising to my feet. “Though, perhaps a bit of privacy is in order,” I suggest, not wanting to guess at how the gathered fae may react to the knowledge of their princess offering herself up as a vampire’s blood donor.

“Right,” she answers back, apparently understanding my concerns before she turns to her escort. “Preston, I’m going with the two of them if you can ensure a secure escape for us,” she informs the male fae to receive an anxious gaze in turn. I look on curiously, seeing the two of them falling into an apparent telepathic argument of sorts before the guard finally nods his consent.

“Fine, just be careful, Sookie, please,” he beseeches of his princess, a softened expression that I find I really don’t care for falling over his face as Sookie nods in affirmation. I take but a moment to size up the male fae before me, noticing Sookie’s apparent lack of interest in said male before leading her towards the side exit of the stone stadium.

“You really think he’ll be okay?” Sookie questions fearfully once the three of us are clear of the rather boisterous crowd.

“You’re quite worried about him,” I remark matter of factly, seeing a defiant frown form over her ethereal features. I only smirk, fully aware that this is quickly becoming a case of the lady that doth protest too much. “But yes, my child has suffered much greater damage in our centuries together. He will recover fully and in very little time,” I assure her, seeing her nod her understanding before she falls in step with me once more.

“Godric, is this a graveyard?” she questions after a time, earning a light chuckle from me as I nod in the affirmative.

“An old standby for our kind,” I enlighten her, adjusting my hold upon my child before pulling upon the stone door of a worn crypt. Sookie reaches up to help and between the two of us; we succeed in opening the door wide enough to sneak inside.

“This is where the two of you are staying?” Sookie questions softly, her gaze roaming over the dusty crypt with a slight grimace.

“It makes for adequate shelter from the sun,” I answer back easily, shrugging to her as I proceed to lay my child out gently over our makeshift pallet of assorted pillows and blankets before taking a moment to light a few candles for Sookie’s sake. Meanwhile, I test the bond with my child once more to feel his steady, thrumming life force before joining Sookie’s kneeling position at Eric’s side.

“So how do I do this?” she asks me, frowning down to the sight of my unconscious child before pulling a sharpened dagger from a sheath upon her thigh. I smile slightly, recognizing the sheath and blade to be the very ones we gifted her before sending her a solemn gaze.

“Sookie, wait,” I beseech, placing a hand over her own. “Eric has suffered much damage. It’s likely he will not be fully in control of himself upon waking,” I warn her, feeling her anxiety spike even as she presses her free wrist firmly against the blade.

“I owe him this, Godric,” she insists, meeting my wary gaze as I wonder if we should really go ahead with this, but then, given our golden fae’s stubborn nature, I know it’s unlikely I’ll be able to change her mind. “Besides, you’ll be here with us,” she reminds me before I let out a defeated sigh, knowing I need to at least try and warn her of the dangers of her actions.

“And I’ll do everything within my power to ensure your safety, but you must understand, your blood, though not fully fae, can still prove intoxicating to vampires, especially a vampire reduced to bloodlust, to their most base of instincts,” I explain, noting the visible tremor run through her before she nods her understanding.

“Alright,” she whispers, her fear welling between us even as a stern visage falls over her face. I nod to her before shifting positions in order to pull Eric’s back firmly against my chest whilst wrapping my arms around him tightly to hold him in place.

Sookie meets my gaze as she draws her blade sharply across her wrist and even my own centuries worth of self-control falters slightly as the scent of her fae tinged bloods envelopes my senses. Gods, don’t fail us now. I look on anxiously as Sookie lifts the crimson wound to my child’s unmoving lips and proceed to tip his golden head back slightly in order to allow her bloods to stream easily down his throat.

A slight stirring through the bond leaves me gazing down to my child’s yet unmoving form as Sookie proceeds to pour more of her bloods over his pale lips and I sigh in relief, seeing his outward injuries stitching together before our very eyes. A low growl soon sounds from Eric and Sookie catches my anxious gaze as my child begins to stir within my arms.

“Eric?” she whispers shakily just before a pained gasp escapes her. Oh, shit.

“Sookie!” I exclaim, seeing Eric’s fangs sink deeply into her wrist just before he begins drawing deeply from the wounds. “Eric! Eric! Stop!” I cry out, taking firm hold of his jaw in an attempt to loosen his hold upon the now whimpering fae.

SPOV

Razor sharp fangs sink deeper into my wrist and I’m left whimpering softly in pain, looking on helplessly as Godric fruitlessly works to loosen his child’s hold upon me. My vision begins to blur and I begin to fear I may pass out as I meet Godric’s anxious, emerald gaze. Fuck! I need to do something and fast!

“Eric,” I lean forward to whisper against the cool flesh of the Viking’s ear. “Eric, it’s me, Sookie,” I inform him, hoping against all odds there’s still a spark of humanity left within him, that he hasn’t fully succumb to his bloodlusts. “Eric, please, I need you to wake up. You’re taking too much blood.”

The draws at my wrist begin to slow and I pull away in time to see Eric’s eyelids flutter open lazily. I gaze deeply into those familiar, cobalt orbs, looking for any sign of life, any sign recognition at all. His brow creases in puzzlement just before Godric finally succeeds in wrenching the two of them away from me.

“Sookie?” Eric questions groggily, leaving me letting out a small sigh of relief as I clutch tightly onto my still seeping wrist with a slight cringe. Damn, that smarts!

“Yeah, it’s me,” I answer back, still keeping my distance in case he hasn’t gained all sense of control just yet. “How are you feeling?” I question, seeing him look first down to his bloody, tattered clothing before looking upon the anxious face of his Maker.

“You were badly injured, my child,” he remarks softly, running his fingers soothingly through Eric’s disheveled mane. “Our Sookie offered up her blood in order to see you healed,” he adds before Eric’s head jerks towards me, utter shock written plainly over his face.

“You did?” he asks in disbelief, earning a light shrug in turn.

“It was the least I could do. I mean, if it weren’t for me and this damned tournament, you wouldn’t have had to fight against that beast in the first place,” I reason, seeing an unreadable expression fall over both their faces upon my admittance.

“Thank you,” Eric finally answers, tilting his head at me questioningly to bring a bemused smile to my face.

“Yeah, well, I suppose I kind of owed you,” I admit rather sheepishly. “I guess I never properly thanked you both for saving my life that night,” I go on to say with a light sigh, recalling the sight of all those blood soaked towels upon my waking that fateful morning. “So, um, thanks.”

“Little one, you need not thank us,” Godric answers back with a soft smile as Eric nods his agreement.

“Alright then,” I answer back, having to clear my throat loudly as the air between us suddenly feels rather uncomfortable. “I guess I should be getting back to that damned ball now. Heaven forbid my grandfather has to send out the troops to find his granddaughter… _again_ ,” I sigh out before rising to my feet. “Oh, shit,” I whisper, swooning slightly before falling back against the cobweb coated wall of the tomb.

“Sookie!” Eric and Godric cry out in unison, both rushing towards me before pulling me into their dual embrace. “Fuck, I took too much blood,” Eric sighs out, hitting me with a pained expression.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” I assure them, fearing that statement is likely untrue as I feel the world wavering slightly around me.

“Little one,” Godric whispers, lifting my wounded wrist before him to bring a pained hiss from me. “We shall heal you,” he states firmly and my first instinct is to argue, to tell them I don’t need saving, but as I’m barely able to stand upright at the current moment, I quickly reason this is no time to be my usual, stubborn, pain in the ass self.

“Fine,” I sigh out, seeing surprise flash over both their faces before Godric raises a pale wrist to his mouth.

“Master, this is my fault, I should be the one to heal her,” Eric starts to argue, earning a disapproving frown in turn.

“You were gravely injured Eric, you need to focus upon healing,” Godric answers back firmly, instantly gaining a low bow of his child’s head before he proceeds to sink descended fangs into pale flesh. He offers up the seeping puncture holes towards my mouth and I pause only a moment before experimentally licking at the wound.

A low groan escapes Godric and I tilt my head curiously at him before proceeding to encompass his wrist fully within my mouth. My brow pinches, having expected the same coppery taste that has flooded my mouth during nearly every battle I’ve encountered in my years, but instead my tongue is greeted with this almost euphoric, earthy flavor that I can feel slowly encompassing my every sense whilst alighting my every nerve ending. Wow.

“Sookie,” Godric groans out, his head falling back in apparent bliss to leave me smirking against his cool flesh. How I love eliciting that look from both he and his child. Damn, I guess it’s been a while, hasn’t it? With that rather unexpected thought, I slowly pull my mouth away, my wrist already having fully healed and find I’m left struggling way harder than I’d care to admit to keep myself from just jumping the two of them, right here, right now.

“Lover,” Eric whispers, drawing closer as his hungry gaze settles upon my blood coated lips. Oh, shit. I thought he’d risen above his stupor. His hand slides behind my head and my heart races upon seeing his face drop before my own.

“Eric?” the word barely escapes my lips before Eric’s mouth is eagerly attacking my own. My rattled brain quickly realizes his actions can be blamed not upon hunger, but lust instead and I find myself returning his kiss with an urgency to match his own. He abruptly pulls away, clear yearning shining from the depths of those stunning cobalt eyes of his and the slightest whimper escapes me, already missing his touch.

“If you need to go, you’d best leave now, Lover,” he admits lowly and my heart skips a beat upon hearing his words.

“Eric is right, little one,” Godric chimes in, a mirroring longing reflecting back at me from his own emerald eyes. “We’ve only so much self-control between us and between the blood and your rising lust, I fear we cannot hold out much longer. You should go now,” he informs me, visibly fighting to keep himself distanced from me.

I look back and forth between them, their words echoing through my mind. My rising lusts are affecting them, this is obvious enough to see, but then, between the bloods we’ve shared amongst one another, as much should be expected, really. I then glace back to the propped open door of the tomb with a thoughtful frown.

I could leave now, could head to my expected place at tonight’s ball. I could follow along with my grandfather’s wishes and mingle with the wide array of competitors, learn of their different intentions for entering into this competition, but then, when have I ever been one to actually follow the rules? A small smirk plays upon my lips as I glance back up to the two vampires before me.

Fuck the ball.


	13. Battle Born Ch.13 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.13

 

EPOV

“Lover?” I question disbelievingly, seeing Sookie kick the door of the crypt shut as an almost predatory gaze flashes behind her sapphire eyes.

“What? You gave me a choice and I made it, don’t tell me you’re going back on your word now, Viking,” she answers back lowly, drawing closer to leave Godric and I hitting her with dual, hungry gazes. A low growl escapes me, having enough of her sweet bloods flowing through me to feel just how much she wants this, wants _us_ , and I’ll be damned if I’d leave her wanting.

“Little one,” Godric whispers softly against her ear as combined hands are pulling heavy leather away to reveal inch after scrumptious inch of golden skin before us. My hands caress softly over warm, silken flesh, my nearly reverent raking over my fae’s exposed form as I feel her already rising lusts ignite under our touch.

“Sweet Odin,” I’m left hissing out, feeling Sookie’s heated palm stroking my quickly hardening erection through the thin material of my slacks. A wicked smirk pulls at her lips and I quickly decide two can play this game, proceeding to brusquely pushing aside black lace in order to palm one of her bountiful breasts within my hand.

“Mmm, touché, Viking,” she moans sweetly, bringing a low chuckle from me as I proceed to circle my thumb teasingly over her rosy peak, feeling the sensitive skin tightening under my caress. “Oh, God,” she moans as Godric’s mouth latches firmly upon her opposite breast, his bright, emerald eyes blazing under the soft candlelight.

I lean down, following his lead as I envelope the peak of Sookie’s second breast within my mouth, soon managing to elicit wanton moans from our golden fae. Slender fingers rake harshly through my hair just before Sookie’s buckling knees leave Godric and I settling her in a kneeling position over our makeshift pallet.

In a flash, remaining clothing is tossed carelessly aside and I have to smirk, seeing Sookie’s entranced gaze raking unabashedly over every inch of my Maker and myself as our pale flesh glows softly under the faint candlelight. My little fae may not yet be ready to divulge her true feelings aloud, but that yearnful look upon her face truly speaks volumes.

“Damn, that calendar didn’t do you two justice,” she murmurs, leaving my Maker and myself exchanging knowing grins.

“Tell us, dear one, what is it you want of us?” Godric breathes against one side of her slender throat before we’re both lavishing her heated flesh with wet licks and teasing bites these loving devotions paired with gentle, lingering caresses manage to send her lusts spiking between us once more.

“Don’t care, just need you both, now,” she breathes out between intermittent gasps to leave Godric and I sharing a predatory grin.

“As you wish, Lover,” I answer back, nodding wordlessly to my Maker before he moves to mold his chest firmly along Sookie’s exposed back whilst I move to kneel before my eager fae. I catch her delicate face between my palms before granting her a tender kiss, relishing the sweetness of her kiss.

“Oh, for the love of Odin,” I’m left hissing out, feeling her heated palm wrapping firmly around my throbbing erection before she’s granting me with long, sure strokes. My hands fall to her hips before I feel her silken lips trailing heated kisses along the line of my jaw and my head falls back, my eyes closing in bliss as the bond between us overflows with a fiery yearning the likes of which I’ve never felt before.

A firm hand upon my chest then leaves me scooting backwards as I glance down to see Sookie’s golden head trekking ever lower along my abdomen, her heated tongue leaving a wet line in its wake to leave my brows rise slightly in surprise. Is she? Oh, but sweet Odin, yes, yes she is. Fuck yes.

A thundering growl escapes me upon feeling Sookie trailing her slick tongue along the full length of my arousal and my fingers twine through silken gold as I glance down to catch her sultry, sapphire gaze. How I love this enticing woman.

“Lover,” the word falls unheeded from my lips, my head falling back once more as wet, scorching heat slowly begins enveloping inch after hardened inch of my now throbbing arousal.

“Gods,” I hear Godric groan out before a subsequent, muffled moan from Sookie succeeds in sending delicious shivers through me. Oh, holy hell. I see Godric taking firm hold of her hips whilst working himself slowly inside our shared love and it takes every ounce of my self-control to still my movements against her, granting her time to adjust to our new position.

A soft sigh falls from Godric’s lips once pale and golden flesh are married snuggly together and once he comes to himself once more, he sends me a slight nod, alerting me of his readiness. I brush back Sookie’s silken locks and groan lowly at the sight of her plush lips wrapped firmly around my arousal before having to work to collect my desire ridden thoughts.

“Are you ready, Lover?” I question lowly, granting me a wink from my saucy seductress before her tongue swirls teasingly around my crown to send my head positively swimming. My fingers grip tightly onto golden locks before I thrust my hips experimentally forward, groaning as I feel Sookie take me to the back of her throat. Oh, fuck yes.

Godric and I soon find a matching, steady rhythm against our shared love and I quite willingly lose myself fully to the moment, reveling in the unparalleled sensations granted to me by my sweet, enchanting fae. I fully open the small bond we now share between us and find myself in complete awe of the earnest, wholly untainted waves of love I feel flowing between the three of us. Simply remarkable.

Much too soon, Godric and I fall out of cadence, our dual thrusts becoming harder, faster against our lover as the sound of pounding flesh and soft moans echo loudly off the cool, stone walls of the crypt. Mixed cries soon ring out around us and Sookie shudders breathlessly between us as we fall together into a boneless heap.

GPOV

I pull Sookie deep into my embrace, feeling her gasping softly into the crook of my neck as a contented smile stretches over my face. The feelings of adoration flowing between the three of us are nearly intoxicating and Eric and I proceed to trail our hands absently over our fae’s heated, golden skin as we bask in the perfection of the moment together.

“Just when did I become your guys’ teddy bear?” Sookie teases, even as she snuggles deeper between the two of us.

“Forgive us if we want to keep you from running from us… _again_ , Lover,” Eric answers back, raising a challenging brow to leave Sookie sighing deeply.

“Yeah, I guess I deserved that,” she concedes as a small frown forms over my lips.

“You had truly intended to leave us, dear one?” I question softly, feeling her guilt welling between us as she meets my wary gaze with a rather sheepish one.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to see you both again, but it’s like I told you before, I didn’t want to see the two of you dragged into my mess. Though, I suppose that’s really a moot point now,” she sighs out as I feel her growing melancholy rising up between us.

“We gladly fight for you, little one. The both of us would march proudly through the deepest bowels of the Underworld if it meant ensuring your place at our sides,” I assure her, eliciting feelings of shock from our fae princess.

“I-, God, I have no idea how to respond to that,” she whispers softly, shaking her head before a deep frown settles over her face. “But you were badly hurt tonight, Eric. What if next time is even worse? And that goes for you too, Godric. Are you really so certain it will be one of you claiming the final victory?”

“Lover, do you know how I defeated that ogre tonight?” Eric questions, his palm cupping her delicate face gently as a thoughtful frown falls over her face.

“Brute strength?” she reasons, earning a low chuckle from my child as he shakes his head at her.

“It was you, Sookie, your feelings specifically that secured my triumph tonight. I could feel your worry over my safety along with your adoration flowing steadily through me, propelling me beyond even my own limits to see me victorious,” he enlightens her to leave her looking between us in wide eyed shock.

“I couldn’t have played that big a roll, I mean it’s not as if the three of us are bonded fully to one another,” she argues to bring matching, fond smiles to both mine and Eric’s faces.

“Not yet, dear one, but I think you truly underestimate just how strong your hold is upon us both,” I explain. “We told you it was your love for us that would ensure our final victory and we meant it quite literally.”

“But I-,” she starts to argue before Eric’s fingers press softly against her lips as he shakes his head at her.

“Yes, we know, you don’t love us. You keep saying that, yet even you cannot deny the feelings flowing between the three of us even now,” he contends, earning the two of us a small frown from our fiery little fae. “It’s fine, Lover, we don’t expect you to accept these feelings as of yet, but they’re there all the same, bubbling just beneath the surface and soon enough, even _you_ won’t be able to deny them.”

“If you say so,” she answers back, her voice dismissive, even as I feel her inwardly struggling to accept all that we’ve told her.

“Dear one, not that I want to see you leave, but won’t your presence be missed at the ball?” I question, earning a snort of derision from our stubborn fae.

“Like I give a flying fuck,” she mutters, rolling her eyes. “This whole tournament is a joke, it’s only for my grandfather’s sake that I’m even going along with it, but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to endure any more torture than absolutely necessary,” she explains in apparent annoyance.

“So can I assume we’re the only competitors you wish to spend an inordinate amount of time with, dear one?” I question curiously as thoughts of a certain, dark haired fae guard float to the front of my mind.

“That wouldn’t be a hint of jealousy I detect now, is it, Godric?” she questions back teasingly to leave me shrugging gallantly in turn, not wanting to admit just how possessive I feel of _my_ fae as I fear doing so would only ensure her running from the two of us… _again_.

“We _are_ vampires, Lover,” Eric answers back for me, sending me a knowing wink to bring a snort of amusement from our shared love.

“Don’t I know it,” she answers back good-naturedly before shaking her golden head between us. “No, I’m not interested in any of the other competitors, though one of my good friends _did_ enter in an attempt to keep me protected,” she enlightens us.

“The male fae who was escorting you earlier?” I question, earning a firm nod in turn.

“Yeah,” she answers softly, a small frown forming over her face. “That would be Preston. He’s Niall’s general and the two of us have been good friends for some time, though, I’m starting to think he might have more than just friendly feelings towards me,” she muses just before mine and Eric’s fangs are shooting down in unison.

“What did he do? Did he touch you, Lover?” Eric demands, earning yet another eye roll from our perturbed love.

“Oh, please, you can put the fangs away. It wasn’t like that at all,” she assures us, shaking her head at the two of us as I’m forced to push down upon my rising jealousy. “He only wants to see me safe and protected. I think once he realizes I don’t return the same feelings for him, he’ll back off,” she explains with a shrug, helping to marginally ease my current distress.

“And Breandan? Why is it your grandfather’s greatest enemy has decided to enter this tournament?” I question, mine and Eric’s combined curiosity burning between us as we see a deep frown settle over our Sookie’s ethereal features.

“I don’t know,” she answers back somewhat hesitantly. “For the life of me I can’t understand his motives, but I’m determined to get to the bottom of it. That fucking bastard has something up his sleeve, I just know it,” she spits out, leaving Eric and I exchanging wary glances.

“Lover, please, as much as I know you’d like to, do not act rashly against him,” Eric beseeches of her, his own anxieties spiking along with my own. “Not until we fully know of his intentions and certainly not until you have adequate backup,” he adds, earning a light groan in turn.

“But Eric,” she starts, earning fervent headshakes from the both of us.

“No, dear one, we will not risk your safety,” I firmly ascertain, noting the glare my golden fae is directing at me upon hearing my words. “Sookie,” I start, lacing my fingers with her own. “We promised we’d grant you your revenge and we intend to keep our word, we only ask that you act cautiously,” I explain softly, earning a light sigh from her.

“Oh, fine,” she sighs out. “But if that fucker starts something, you can be damned sure I’ll be finishing it,” she enlightens us, a look of clear determination etched over her face.

“Of this I have no doubt, Lover,” Eric answers back with a fond smile before leaning down to press a soft kiss upon the crown of her golden head.

“I certainly do not envy any enemies of my fiery little fae,” I add teasingly, seeing a slight smirk pull at her lips before I, too, place a soft kiss upon her forehead. She proceeds to snuggle deeper between us, pulling at one of the many blankets and Eric sends me a triumphant smile before we help to tuck her in tightly between the two of us.

“Does this mean you’re sleeping over, Lover, because I must admit, I rather like this idea,” Eric admits, earning amused laughter from our Sookie just before a jaw cracking yawn escapes her.

“Shut up, Eric,” is her snarky reply that leaves Eric and I both chuckling lowly.

“And your grandfather? He won’t come kicking down that door during our day rest now, will he?” I question somewhat hesitantly, seeing a sly smile stretch over her face.

“Don’t worry, my cousins are taking care of it,” she enlightens us, tapping the side of her head. “Besides, my grandfather seems rather fond of you two,” she adds, lifting an amused brow at us to leave us grinning widely in turn.

“Ah, yes, well, gaining the approval of your grandfather is one less thing we’re left to worry over, it would seem,” Eric answers back before Sookie yawns once more, her eyelids visibly becoming heavy.

“Goodnight,” she sighs out softly, earning dual kisses from the both of us. “A princess sleeping in a fucking crypt,” she then mutters out sleepily, leaving Eric and I shaking our heads at her before I feel sleep pull her under.

“Well, one night down,” Eric sighs out, stretching out his long limbs before wincing slightly in pain. “Sweet Odin, this week is going to suck,” he sighs out, rubbing lightly upon his healing chest before I note him sending Sookie a soft gaze. “But then, it could have ended much worse, I suppose,” he adds, bringing a wide smile to my face.

“Indeed, my child and I do believe she’s finally starting to come around,” I logic, my own softened gaze falling upon our slumbering fae. “To think only one week stands in the way of our shared eternity,” I add lowly, my fingers absently trailing soft lines over my Sookie’s face.

“Yeah, only one week and a whole lot of ass kicking,” Eric remarks, an amused smirk finding its way to his face. “Good thing she’s well worth it,” he adds softly, earning an agreeing nod from me.

“That she is, my child, that she most certainly is.”


	14. Battle Born Ch.14 – krispybee12




  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Battle Born Ch.14

 

SPOV

I awake tangled in heavy limbs and momentarily panic before recalling the events of the night before. Right. I slept with Eric and Godric…again. I peel open my eyes, having to reach over to relight candles from last night before looking between said vampires thoughtfully. The two of them are convinced I love them and quite honestly at this point, I’m not sure I can argue against them any longer. I let out a loud sigh, unsure of how or when exactly I fell for these two men, but then I suppose that doesn’t really matter, what matters _now_ is deciding what the hell I’m supposed to do about it.

We still have this damned tournament to contend with and although the two of them seem convinced they’ll come out victorious, yesterday’s match only served to prove just how brutal and violent these fights truly are. What if they’re not so lucky next time? I saw many strong, capable warriors fall beaten and bleeding before my very eyes, the same could happen easily enough to one or both of them. My heart pinches painfully at the thought, convincing me that my previous musings must be accurate; I really am falling for them… _hard_.

I sigh once more before wiggling my way free of their heavy limbs and proceed to slip on my leathers, smiling fondly at the custom sheathes and blades provided to me by none other than the resting vampires at my feet. Damn. This wasn’t supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be fun, just a fling, no strings, no fucking emotions, but perhaps I was only fooling myself from the get go, I’ve obviously felt more than just passing lust for the both of them even from that very first night we spent together, I was just too damned stubborn to admit it.

Casting the dead to the world vampires one last thoughtful gaze, I carefully slip through the heavy door of the tomb, careful to keep the sun’s harmful rays from reaching the creatures of the night. I glance around the run down cemetery with a small frown, hoping these accommodations prove as an adequate resting place before heading back towards the distant stadium. Upon drawing closer, I can hear the sound of the gathering crowd and take a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself for another day filled with bloody violence.

“Princess,” sounds out beside me as I step under the towering archway. I instantly tense, my hand automatically falling to my blade before I turn to face the smiling face of Breandan as he casually leans back against the darkened stone wall.

“Breandan,” I grit out, wrapping my hand firmly around the hilt of my iron dagger.

“Tsk, tsk, Princess,” he remarks, shaking his golden head at me with a disapproving frown. “You know the rules, no violence outside the ring,” he reminds me, glancing down to my weapon to earn an eye roll from me.

“So everyone keeps reminding me,” I answer back, seeing a wide grin stretch across his face as he tilts his head thoughtfully.

“You weren’t at last night’s ball,” he remarks, earning an uncaring shrug from me. “I had so hoped for the chance to dance with you,” he adds, to set my anger boiling within me.

“Just what is it you’re playing at, huh? Is this all some kind of act? I thought you wanted me _dead_ , that’s why you sent your fucking followers after me after all, isn’t it?” I challenge before seeing a chill inducing smile stretch slowly across his face.

“You’re most correct, Princess,” he answers, pulling away from the wall before stepping closer, a dangerous glint shining behind those icy eyes of his. “I had plans to see you broken and bleeding at my feet, a fate similar to so many filthy hybrids before you,” he whispers darkly to send my heart racing in fear.

“And now?” I ask, my voice shaking slightly before seeing his ravenous, icy stare raking over me.

“Why now, dear Princess, my plans have changed,” he answers back lowly as a very masculine smile forms over his face. “While the death of my greatest enemy’s beloved granddaughter would prove to provide me with sweet vengeance, it would be but short lived,” he states before dropping his face mere millimeters before my own to quicken my pulse as I’m left gulping loudly. “But to win her, fair and square, in a tournament held by that very same enemy, well, I simply couldn’t let such an advantageous opportunity slip me by.”

“But why? Why go through all the trouble? I mean, you despise hybrids like me,” I question, my mind still working to understand his logic. He sends me a malicious smile before leaning towards my ear to leave his heavy breath puffing warmly over my flesh. It takes every ounce of self-control I possess to keep myself from plunging my dagger straight into his chest, but as I fear what my own breaking of the carefully placed rules might mean for my own safety, I somehow manage to stand stock still even as a shiver of ire laced fear runs along my spine.

“Because as my wife, Niall will have to live with the knowledge that you, his beloved granddaughter, the one he loves above all others, is being forced to her knees before his greatest enemy, beckoning ever so sweetly to my every beck and call night after night. And _that_ is a victory so much _sweeter_ , so much more _satisfying_ than even what pain your death might cause him,” he whispers, inciting a wave of pure rage within me.

I suddenly have the laughing leader of the Water Fae pressed firmly against the stone wall, my blade pressed firmly against his rib cage and all thoughts of tournament rules and what they may or may not mean for my own safety escape me as I meet his laughing eyes with my own, cool stare.

“Sookie, no!” a familiar voice rings out around us just before heavy hands fall to my shoulders.

“Back off, Preston, this fucker dies, right here, right now,” I grit out seeing a momentary flash of fear shine behind Breandan’s eyes to bring a spiteful smile to my own face. That’s right, you should be fucking scared, asshole.

“Sookie, please,” my friend’s voice sounds gently through my mind as his arms wrap around me tightly, in an attempt to ground me, to ground my mounting anger. “Please, I know he deserves to die and I solemnly swear to see to it his impending death is not only drawn out, but excruciatingly painful as well. But, I’m telling you now, you cannot do this, Sookie, for your own safety, you must let him go.”

I turn my head slightly to catch the clear pleading in my friend’s eyes and simply cannot fight against him. I slowly back away with him, allowing him to guide my hand back to my sheath before sliding my dagger back home. I glance up to meet Breandan’s still laughing eyes and only the promise of his impending death allows me to look on as he proceeds to walk carelessly away.

“Thank you,” Preston whispers as I feel his tense muscles relax slightly against me. I let out a defeated sigh before turning to catch his wary gaze. “You didn’t come home last night,” he remarks, his eyes scanning over me curiously.

“Yeah, I was taking care of Eric, you know that,” I answer somewhat hesitantly, knowing I’m likely walking a fine line here.

“You willingly gave a vampire your blood,” he states matter of factly, earning a firm nod in return.

“It’s my fault he got hurt, Preston, it was the least I could do,” I say those same words once more, even knowing there’s so much more to it than that. “Besides, it was Godric and Eric that saved me after Breandan’s followers jumped me, I owed them,” I explain, seeing Preston’s head tilt thoughtfully before me.

“You smell of them,” he remarks softly, leaning forward to run his nose along my throat. “There was only a hint before, but the scent is much stronger now,” I hear him muse softly before his chocolate brown eyes meet my somewhat sheepish gaze.

“Eric, he, well, he took a bit more blood than planned,” I admit, seeing angry lines form over the general’s face. “It’s not like that, he didn’t hurt me, Preston, but Godric had to share his blood with me in order to make up for what I’d lost,” I admit, figuring it best to just tell the truth than let him assume the worst.

“Dammit! Can’t you see what they’re doing, Sookie? They intend to brainwash you! To control you with their blood! They’re vampires, that’s what they do!” he exclaims to leave me looking to him in momentary shock before my ever present anger is rising to the surface once more.

“They wouldn’t do that, Preston! They’d never force me to do anything I didn’t want to!” I assert, noting the sudden aching look that falls over his face.

“Is that why you slept with them?” he questions softly. I blanch slightly, perhaps foolishly not having expected him to have noticed. Shit, does that mean Breadan deduced this as well? I inwardly groan at the thought before deciding I can only deal with one problem at a time. I then look deep into my friend’s eyes to see they’re filled with hurt, not the harsh accusation I had assumed to see and am left letting out a soft sigh, knowing he deserves to know the truth, no matter how painful.

“No, Preston,” I sigh out, hating myself for having to break his heart. “They didn’t make me do anything, my actions were my own,” I admit, seeing his brow furrow under his dark, chestnut locks.

“Do you love them, Sookie?” he whispers, bringing a soft sigh of defeat from me.

“I think I might,” I answer back just as softly, seeing him nod firmly before abruptly spinning on his heel. “Preston! Wait!” I call as he proceeds to march away, but he doesn’t so much as spare me a backwards glance as I can’t help but momentarily feel like the world’s most colossal asshole. “Fuck,” I curse softly, kicking harshly at the stone wall.

“Man, what did that wall ever do to you?” I hear sound out beside me to leave me turning to see my three cousins sending me matching, sympathetic gazes.

“You heard?” I question, noting Claudine’s sheepish nod as Claude and Claudine both send me dismissive shrugs.

“He’ll get over it,” Claude assures me, stepping closer to sling his arm around my shoulders, a genial smile spread over his face. “I’m actually more surprised to hear you finally admit your undying love for your little fangy boy toys,” he teases to leave me blushing profusely, even as a deep scowl forms over my face.

“Oh, shut up,” I throw back, stabbing harshly in the ribs with my elbow only to elicit amused laughter from him.

“You of course know you owe the three of us for covering for your ass… _again_ ,” Claudette chimes in, stepping to my opposite side with a devious smirk. “Though, I take it last night was more than worth it,” she adds to leave me rolling my eyes at them.

“Of course,” I answer back with a sigh. “And yes, last night went well, surprisingly so, actually, and not just in the way you’re thinking either, you pervs,” I admit, thinking over last night’s conversation with my vampires, of their promise to see me protected, their promises to grant me my rightful vengeance.

“Well, I’m happy for you, cousin,” Claudine enlightens me, a soft smile falling over her delicate, fae features as her siblings send me smiles that tell me they feel the exact same way.

“Thanks,” I answer back softly, a light blush finding its way to my cheeks before they’re leading me towards my designated throne. “So, was Niall pissed?” I question somewhat nervously, not really wanting to spend the rest of the day receiving disapproving frowns from my grandfather.

“Oh, hell yes, we all thought he was gonna blow a fucking gasket once he realized you weren’t showing up for your own ball,” Claudette answers back rather cheekily. “But, being the ever loving, _amazing_ cousins that we are, we explained to him just how badly injured his old vampire friend was and how you had _insisted_ upon seeing to his recovery personally.”

“And that actually worked?” I question in disbelief, earning light shrugs in return.

“Well there was that and the fact that he was kept distracted by _someone’s_ blatant flirting with nearly _all_ the competitors,” Claudine enlightens me whilst cocking an accusing brow at her grinning brother.

“What? You weren’t there, Sook, someone had to step up to be Belle of the ball,” Claude answers back wholly unabashedly to leave the four of us laughing together. My amusement comes to a grinding halt, catching the leering gaze of Breandan from his place just below the raised dais upon which my throne is set. My cousins follow my gaze, their own laughter quieting as we proceed to climb up the stone steps together.

“I think _he_ was even more pissed about your disappearance than Niall,” Claudette informs me, sending a disgusted sneer down towards the leader of the Water Fae.

“I really wish I knew his intentions for entering into this tournament,” Claudine adds, sending a fearful shudder through me as Breandan’s earlier confession sounds hauntingly through my mind.

“Wait, you know?” Claude questions then before the three of them halt our steps at the head of the stairs to grant me identical, speculative gazes.

“Yeah, I know,” I sigh out, shaking my head dismally. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t actually fucking win this thing,” I grit out, seeing sympathy shining from three sets of dark eyes before my cousins lead me to my throne.

I plop down with a heavy sigh and upon noting I’m in no mood to explain things further, my cousins each warrant me comforting hugs before trailing away. I sigh once more, sinking into the throne with a deep frown, not at all looking forward to another day of brutal fights, especially after my rather eventful morning, but then, I suppose I don’t have much choice in the matter. And damn if that thought doesn’t just succeed in pissing me off further.

“Granddaughter,” sounds softly beside me, paired with the _pop_ that signals my grandfather’s arrival.

“Grandfather,” I greet back, having to force a weak smile to my face. A light frown forms upon his face before he promptly leans down and pulls me into his comforting arms. No words are spoken, aloud or otherwise, yet a fond smile finds its way to my face as I hug him tightly, pushing my cares aside for the time whilst letting the smallest flair of hope spark within me.

This tournament is far from over and I refuse to admit early defeat. I have the love of not only my grandfather, but my vampires as well. My smile widens, realizing this tournament may not mean the end of my freedom at all, in fact, if things work out the way I hope, it may actually succeed in _granting_ me said freedom instead.


	15. Battle Born Ch.15 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.15

 

SPOV

Another grueling day of battles leaves me feeling wholly exhausted and I’m but a bystander. Admittedly, I had severely underestimated just how tolling this would be, spectating these seemingly endless, bloody battles and now, as the last sliver of sunlight vanishes over the horizon, my heart is racing in equal mix anxiety and anticipation as I know my vampires will soon be joining into yet another day of battle.

“I see you’ve found competitors worthy of your applause after all,” Niall’s voice sounds almost teasingly through my mind once my gaze is fully captured by the forms of my vampires as they enter the side entrance of the stadium.

“And apparently you approve, surprising as that may sound,” I answer back wordlessly, seeing an amused smirk pull at the corner of the aging prince’s lips.

“You could do much worse, Granddaughter mine, much, much worse,” his voice echoes softly through my mind before he lifts my hand to his lips. He presses a soft kiss to the back of my hand to leave us sharing a silent gaze that speaks volumes.

I glance back to the center ring, my heart skipping a beat as I see Godric marching confidently forward and hushed whispers begin rising up from the crowd as his opponent enters from the opposite side of the sprawling stadium. Shit. A member of the Sky Fae, one that looks only vaguely familiar and who I recall was one of many competitors who entered this tournament seeking only glory and fame.

Godric catches my wary gaze and I’m sure he feels my rising fears once I see him send me a genial smile, a smile that tells me he’ll be just fine, a smile that reminds me my vampires are both ancient warriors, warriors that even the likes of a glory seeking member of the fae cannot easily defeat.

I take a deep breath that succeeds in at least marginally quelling my rising fears as I see vampire and fae, centuries old adversaries, slowly circling one another down below. I gulp audibly, seeing a glowing orb of light appear, hovering dangerously over the Sky Fae’s palm, but Godric seems utterly unfazed, a wicked grin spreading over his face as he stands fearlessly before his foe.

The deadly orb soars swiftly through the darkened night, lighting up the softly torch lit arena and my pulse is racing as I see my vampire swiftly dodge the attack before launching himself at his opponent. Godric’s vicious hissing mixes with the strangled grunts of the fae before I see my vampire’s pale hand taking firm hold of coppery locks, straining the visibly fearful fae’s throat before his descended fangs.

In the vampire’s firm grasp, the fae warrior is rendered helpless, unable to _pop_ away and as he raises a visibly shaking hand, he seems unable to regain even enough control of his senses to form a second light orb. I momentarily wonder if we won’t be left to witness the terrified fae’s draining and as the crowd falls eerily silent, I know I’m not alone in my thinking.

Godric leans his face closer to the fae’s exposed throat, visibly shaking with scarcely contained control before my brow furrows in puzzlement, seeing him whispering something into his terrified opponent’s ear. The Sky Fae’s eyes visibly widen and after a moment’s pause, I see him nod vigorously before he’s signaling his willing defeat to the judges.

The wary arbitrator steps cautiously forward, exchanging unheard words with the two men before I see him lift Godric’s arm triumphantly into the air. The hushed crowd suddenly breaks into boisterous cheering, managing to make me flinch in surprise before I see the still shaken, defeated fae being led from the ring. Well, I’ll be damned.

Godric glances up to meet my smirking gaze and I can’t help but shake my head in mild amusement, hardly believing he’s managed to gain any sense of support at all from the previously biased crowd. He bows lowly before me, rising with a cheeky wink and I find myself chuckling lightly at his antics before seeing him trailing back towards the stadium exit.

“I see my fears are at least somewhat unfounded,” Niall sounds softly beside me, gaining my attention as I see he, too, has a rather amused smirk upon his face. “Perhaps you won’t be the only one cheering on our enemies of old this week,” he remarks thoughtfully, earning a wide grin from me as I nod my agreement.

“They’re really something, aren’t they, Grandfather?” I question, a wistful smile finding its way to my face to earn me a fond smile in turn.

“That they are, Granddaughter,” he answers back, turning slightly in his throne in order to face me. “The Northman saved my own life once, you know,” he divulges to leave my jaw dropping in shock.

“You’re shitting me,” I remark incredulously before Niall is chuckling lowly whilst shaking his head at me.

“I would not lie about such a thing, my Susannah,” he answers back as I see a somewhat distant look fall over his face. “It was many centuries ago, during the height of the Fae-Vampire wars. I was much younger then, of course, with a lust for battle to nearly match your own,” he adds with a knowing smirk.

“So you’re the one to blame,” I remark teasingly, seeing his pale eyes alight with momentary humor before he continues.

“I was prideful and brash in my youth, with an engrained sense of invulnerability,” he explains, lifting a challenging brow at me to leave me sighing softly in defeat, knowing full well what he’s hinting at before he continues. “This is what led to my eventual downfall,” he sighs out, shaking his head. “There I was, broken and bleeding, barely clinging to the mere spark of life left within me when a golden warrior appeared above me, a _vampire_ warrior,” he explains, his voice barely above a whisper to leave me leaning closer, eager to hear more.

“Eric,” I whisper in awe, picturing said man standing stoically tall, covered in the blood of his enemies. Damn, what a sight he must have been, still is in fact, I then reason with a light smirk.

“Yes, Eric Northman, the vampire, the Viking,” Niall concedes with a light nod. “His steely cobalt eyes fell upon me and it was then I knew my life was forfeit,” he divulges. “But imagine my surprise when his sharpened fangs plunged not into my own vulnerable flesh, but into his own instead. I had thought it a foggy hallucination when he leaned down to offer me his healing bloods.”

“He healed you,” I whisper, shaking my head in disbelief, knowing full well vampires are not apt to share their sacred bloods, not without damn good reason anyways.

“It was him, the Northman, that taught me an immensely important lesson that fateful night,” he explains, hitting me with a solemn gaze. “Never, under any circumstances, must we allow mere prejudice to dictate our actions.”

“Wisely stated, your Majesty,” a familiar voice sounds beside us then, bringing a fond smile to my grandfather’s face as I’m left snapping up my head in surprise to see the mirroring, smiling faces of my vampires as they stand above us.

EPOV

“Why thank you, Northman,” the Prince answers back genially, rising before Godric and myself. “I’m certainly glad to see you’ve managed to heal your injuries, though, I understand we have my Sookie to thank for that,” he adds, sending a knowing wink to his granddaughter to bring a crimson stain to her cheeks.

“Grandfather,” she hisses in embarrassment to elicit low laughter from the three of us.

“You’re quite right, your Majesty, you’ve done a fine job in raising your granddaughter,” I commend him, seeing him send a fond smile to my Sookie to leave her blush deepening as I feel her embarrassment rising between us.

“An impressive show this night from you as well, Gaul,” Niall directs at my Maker, earning a light nod in turn. “Gaining the approval of the crowd could certainly work in your favor,” he reasons as I see Godric’s softened gaze fall upon our golden fae.

“There’s but one from which I seek approval, your Majesty,” he answers back, earning an approving nod from the prince. Sookie’s head drops coyly before us upon hearing his words and I have to smile softly upon hearing her heart racing in apparent delight.

“Ah, yes, but of course,” the prince answers back knowingly. “I shall leave the three of you to it then. I assume you’ll be joining in tonight’s festivities?” he adds, earning firm nods in return before he’s trailing off, an airy smile spread over his aging features.

“Shall we?” I question Sookie as Godric and I each offer our elbows to our still flushing love.

“Yeah, thanks,” she answers back softly, taking hold of either of our arms before allowing us to lead her towards the night’s elected festivities.

“I take it your presence was not missed too greatly at last night’s ball?” Godric questions before I see an amused smirk play upon Sookie’s plush lips.

“Not so much, though I have a feeling my cousin Claude will be disappointed once he realizes we’re not playing hooky again tonight,” she remarks, earning questioning brows from the both of us. “He stepped in to play Belle of the ball last night, apparently much to my grandfather’s dismay,” she explains, leaving the three of us chuckling together.

“I would gladly play hooky with you any night, Lover, though I suppose you already know this,” I tease, once more hearing her heart racing upon hearing my words as she shakes her head at me.

“Don’t I know it,” she mutters lowly before letting out a soft sigh. “I suppose we should probably go though. I’m actually kind of curious to see how the other competitors react to the both of you after tonight’s fight,” she remarks thoughtfully.

“Of course, dear one,” Godric answers back, sending our golden fae a warm smile. “I take it your day was agreeable, or at least as agreeable as could be expected given present circumstances,” he goes on to question before we’re both left slowing our steps upon feeling our love’s growing anxiety.

“I ran into Breandan today,” she admits, instantly setting Godric and myself on edge. “He explained his reasoning for entering into the competition,” she informs us, her voice shaky as I note a flash of fear shine behind her sapphire orbs. “He believes forcing me to marry him will serve as just revenge against my grandfather. He’s in this to win and I have a feeling he’ll do whatever it takes to see his victory, including bending the rules,” she divulges, to leave me struggling to push down my quickly rising anger.

“The fucking bastard,” I spit out, earning a firm nod of agreement from my wary fae. “We won’t let him win, Lover, no matter what it takes, he will never claim final victory, do you hear me?” I question softly, reaching up to gently cup her face.

“Yeah,” she whispers back. “I have faith in you, in the both of you,” she admits, looking between us with a weak smile. “It’s just the thought of him winning me,” she sighs out as I see her bottom lip subtly trembling.

“Shh, dear one, please, do not let him leave you questioning us, or _yourself_ for that matter,” Godric beseeches gently, leaning forward to place a tender kiss upon her lips. “He, along with every other competitor here will inevitably fall,” he tells her, smoothing back her golden hair with a soft smile. “The three of us are meant to be together and I have to believe the fates will be working in our favor.”

Sookie nods to him before he and I take her into our dual embrace, holding her close and I soon feel the edge of her fears slowly ebbing away as we proceed to whisper soft comforts, assuring her of our love, of our shared future that both of us will work to see become reality, for I simply cannot envision a life worth living without my golden fae standing proudly at my side.

“Feeling better, Lover?” I question after a time, pulling away to see a genuine smile gracing her ethereal features.

“Much,” she admits, shaking her head. “God, I can’t believe I let that asshole get under my skin like that. I’m sorry,” she states, earning dual headshakes in turn.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, dear one. Your fears are justly founded, even with Breandan’s inevitable defeat just upon the horizon,” Godric assures her, earning a firm nod in turn before our fae takes firm hold of our arms once more, proceeding to lead us towards the sound of soft music before I see bright flames come into sight.

“Just what is tonight’s event, Lover?” I question curiously, earning a dismissive shrug of her slight shoulders.

“A feast, though I’m sure there’s apt to be some dancing as well, you know, if you’re sore about missing out on the ball,” she remarks teasingly to earn dual, wicked grins from the two of us.

“I am sure the pleasure of the ball paled miserably in comparison to our own activities, dear one,” Godric teases back, earning a snort of amusement from our love.

“Oh, but of course,” she concedes amusedly, shaking her head at the two of us before leading us closer to the glowing flames. Curious gazes are soon sent our way and I have to reign in my rising ire, noting the longing glances our fae is inciting from the gathered crowd. Godric places a calming hand upon me, clearly understanding my plight as I realize this is likely to be make for one long fucking night.


	16. Battle Born Ch.16 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.16

 

SPOV

I sit beside my grandfather, a small frown upon my face as I poke disinterestedly at my plate, hating every minute of this supposed celebration. Between awkward, yearning glances ceaselessly cast my way and the over the top male posturing, I find myself half tempted to stab my own fork in my eye in a desperate attempt at an emergency escape. God, help me, this is fucking _excruciating_.

My listless gaze falls upon my vampires and as hypnotizing emerald and steely cobalt orbs come into view, I instantly feel at least marginally better. They send me dual smiles as I can’t help but wonder just how bored they must be, unable even to indulge in the sprawling buffet selections. I wonder, just how long do I have to stick around before I’ll be missed?

“Princess?” a low, gravelly voice breaks me from my thoughts before I gaze up to catch sight of lovely, lavender eyes. “Would you care to dance?” Quinn the weretiger asks, a rather cocky grin gracing his tanned face.

“Um,” I answer back, admittedly inarticulately before catching my grandfather’s expectant gaze. Shit. I guess I should have known this was coming. “Yeah, alright,” I answer, trying my best to hide the disinterest from my voice as I allow the infamous Pit fighter to lead me away from the table.

“I take it these grand affairs are not exactly to your liking,” Quinn remarks, lifting a brow at me to receive a dismissive shrug in turn.

“Is it really that obvious?” I remark lightheartedly, taking hold of his massive palm as his other falls casually to my hip.

“You’re certainly nothing like I’d assumed a faery princess to be,” he answers back, an amused smirk pulling up the corner of his lips. “Not that that’s necessarily a bad thing,” he adds with a wink to leave me grinning at him as we fall in step with the minstrels’ soft melody.

“I’d certainly hope not,” I answer back with an easy smile. “So tell me, Quinn, what about this tournament called to a notorious fighter such as yourself?” I question in a nonchalant voice whilst lowering my mental shields, deciding that if I have to go along with spending time with the selected competitors, I may as well take full advantage of finding out their true motivations.

“The lure of a good fight is always more than enough to draw my attention, Princess,” he answers back easily enough, but I quickly deduce his thoughts are not in line with his words. He goes on to talk about his more impressive fights and my frown deepens as I finally decipher his true intentions for entering the tournament. Son of a bitch.

It would seem the notorious weretiger is under direct orders of the Vampire King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro, who is apparently interested in gaining a telepath for his personal retinue. Apparently, the plan is for Quinn to win me before transporting me back to Nevada in order to fill said position. The king made a rather grave mistake though; in thinking I would be unable to read the mind of a shifter. Thank God for that. I let out a defeated sigh, wondering if my vampires are the only competitors here with no ulterior motives.

“Mind if I cut in here?” a male voice soon sounds to startle me from my rather disturbing thoughts. I send Quinn a weak smile before turning to catch sight of familiar gold speckled, chocolate eyes. “Princess, may I?”

“Like you have to ask, Preston,” I answer back, sending my friend a genuine smile before taking his offered hand into my own.

“I’m sorry,” the two of us remark in unison before falling into soft laughter together.

“You first,” I tell him, earning a light nod as clear hurt shines behind those warm eyes of his.

“I lost my temper earlier and well, it was not my place to judge who you chose to give your heart to,” he admits, his soft voice laced with obvious shame and if I’m not mistaken, just a hint of regret. “I had assumed the vampires’ intentions to be wholly selfish and now see that I was perhaps too quick in my judgments of them,” he admits, causing my eyes to widen in mild shock.

“You mean to tell me you approve of my choice?” I question incredulously, seeing a soft smile form over his face as he continues to lead me over the makeshift dance floor.

“I’ll admit my earlier actions were brash, and perhaps more than a bit selfish on my part, but upon further speculation, I’ve come to realize I was wrong. It’s obvious you care greatly for both the Northman and his Maker and after watching the Gaul’s fight tonight, well, I was left having to admit my judgments of them had been grossly inaccurate,” he explains before I pull him tightly into my embrace, a fond smile finding its way to my face.

“Thank you, Preston, you have no idea just how much your blessing means to me,” I inform him, suddenly feeling as though a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Preston pulls away with a bright smile before the next competitor is lightly tapping his shoulder. I send him a wave before falling in step with a rather kindly Fire Fae.

The dances proceed and I’m only thankful for the fact that many of the competitors are fully blooded fae, because although I cannot read their carefully shielded thoughts to gain perspective upon their intentions, I at least get a chance to rest my slowly straining mind. Man, what I wouldn’t give for a drink right about now, a really fucking _strong_ one.

I send a light nod to a rather stoic werewolf with thankfully amiable intentions for entering this tournament before taking hold of the next suitor’s hand. Thank God, another fae. I let out a small sigh, fighting the urge to rub my sore temples before catching sight of icy blue eyes. Oh, fuck my life.

“Princess,” Breandan greets, a smug grin forming over his face. From the corner of my eye, I see both my vampires abruptly raise, angry scowls upon their faces and I automatically tense, knowing nothing good is apt to come of this situation.

“Breandan,” I greet somewhat warily, noting in my peripheral the subtle approach of the royal guards, Preston of course leading the pack.

“So much distrust,” he tsks, shaking his head at the guards whilst guiding me through an overstated flourish. I then find myself abruptly bent backwards, my eyes widened in fear as Breandan’s cold stare burrows deeply into my own.

GPOV

“Fucking asshole,” Eric grits out, taking a step toward our Sookie. I let out a small sigh, reaching out to place a calming hand upon his shoulder and am left having to raise a challenging brow at the sight of his descended fangs. “She’s in _danger_ , our love, our _woman_!” he hisses out irately.

“Our Sookie is more than capable of handling herself, my child,” I answer back coolly, watching as he fights to dampen that notorious, Viking anger of his. “We must proceed with caution,” I remind him, sending him waves of calm through the bond. “To break the tournament rules could prove damning to our love.”

“Yes, Master, of course,” he answers back lowly, dropping his head in a show of respect. The two of us then proceed cautiously, catching Sookie’s anxious gaze as her enemy proceeds to twirl her expertly over the grassy expanse.

“If we may?” I question Breandan coolly, finding it much more difficult than I might care to admit to keep my voice even before seeing said fae turn to meet our dual, hard stares.

“Ah, the infamous vampires,” Breandan remarks, an amused smirk playing upon his lips. “Tell me, Princess, do tell me you intend on spreading those luscious thighs of yours for the rest of us as well? It would truly be a shame to know only cadavers were granted unlimited access,” he practically purrs and I have but a moment to act in order to evade impending disaster.

In a flash, I have both Sookie and Eric held in my embrace, both blondes’ faces contorted in pure hatred as the leader of the Water Fae’s malicious laughter raises up around us. Niall’s guards are quick to step in then and I grant them grateful nods as they secure Sookie into their combined hold before turning to hit Breandan with an icy stare of my own.

“This fight will be settled in the _ring_ and I must suggest you bite your tongue as such transgressions are not likely to be soon forgotten,” I direct at Breandan, who’s smug smile leaves me clenching my fists in ire wishing, not for the first time, that these binding rules were not standing in my way.

“I hope you _do_ remember, _vampire_ , and you as well, _Princess_ ; I hope you all remember every single harsh accusation, every single slight,” he spits out, a hateful glare shining behind icy cold eyes. “For at the end of the tournament, there will be but one victor; and that shall be _me_. And _when_ I win, when I take your _precious_ little _hybrid_ from you, the memory of my words will serve only to deepen the ache of your loss, of your ultimate _defeat_.”

“Fuck you!” Sookie cries out, pulling harshly at the binding hands currently holding her in place. “I’ll kill you! You hear me, Breandan? I’ll fucking _kill_ you and you’d better believe I’ll do it with fucking smile on my face!” she cries out as I feel her bubbling anger welling between the three of us.

“Hush now, Princess, the men are talking,” Breandan remarks offhandedly, waving a dismissive hand towards my love. I’m suddenly left clenching my chest, my brow furrowing in confusion as the slight bond we now share with Sookie seems to almost _ignite_ , suddenly seeming to burst to life within me. What _is_ this!?

White light suddenly explodes to send bodies flying in every direction and on instinct; I fall protectively over my child in order to shield him from attack. A pained hiss escapes me, feeling a scorching heat ripping harshly over my back, burning my highly susceptible flesh and I glance down to catch Eric’s terrified gaze just before an unnatural silence falls over the collected group.

“Godric,” Eric gasps, reaching up to gently cup my face. “Are you alright?” he questions, earning a pained nod from me that leaves me hissing in agony once more as the small movement proves to send sharp pains shooting through my every nerve ending.

Carefully, gently, my child helps me to my feet once more and I fall heavily against him, letting him hold me upright before we’re left looking over the disarray, the both of us trying to make sense of the odd scene before us.

Breandan is standing stock still, clear shock engraved over his face as he stands mere feet away from Sookie who is standing solely amongst the now grounded fae guards whose pained grunts signal their apparent, injured states. What, in the name of the gods, _happened_ here?

“Dear one?” I question rather hoarsely, gaining my obviously shaken fae’s attention as she begins to visibly tremor before us.

“This-, this isn’t possible,” her shaky voice whispers, her face falling to her trembling hands in puzzlement. “I can’t, I just _can’t_ ,” she continues, not making any sense at all as she raises her now watery gaze towards Eric and I once more.

“Lover, did _you_ do this?” Eric questions then, making my eyes widen in realization as I see Sookie’s golden head nodding shakily in affirmation. For the love of the gods, how is this even _possible_?

“Well now, this is certainly interesting,” Breandan then remarks, gaining our attention just in time to see a gleeful smile stretch over his face. “Very, _very_ interesting. Breaking you should prove so much more entertaining than I’d originally anticipated, Princess,” he remarks amusedly just before a loud _pop_ signals his abrupt disappearance.

A pained grunt escapes me, my every vein seeming to be flowing with liquid fire and I’m left falling more heavily against my child. Eric catches me easily, a wary glint shining behind his eyes before we’re joined by our love.

“Oh, God, did _I_ do this?” Sookie gasps out as I feel her mixing pain and guilt welling between us. “Godric, I’m so sorry,” I hear her whisper as slender, trembling fingers trail cautiously over my cheek.

“Fret not, dear one,” I beseech of her, catching her watery gaze. “It was clearly unintentional and I have healed much, much worse in my time,” I reassure her, earning me a fervent nod as she seems to be fighting back her tears.

“Granddaughter,” Niall’s voice sounds out beside us then to leave me craning my neck at a rather painful angle in order to catch sight of the prince, seeing him reach up to gently cup Sookie’s face into his palms. “I believe the four of us have much to discuss,” he states determinedly, glancing between the three of us. His hands are then placed firmly upon us before he proceeds to _pop_ us abruptly away.


	17. Battle Born Ch.17 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.17

 

EPOV

“What the-,” I gasp out, stumbling rather clumsily over the blood stained dirt of the stone stadium as I land beside Sookie and her grandfather. Luckily, the two fae have a firm hold upon my Maker and he’s left only hissing lightly in pain, his back having been rendered to burnt, bloody ruin by deadly fae light, _Sookie’s_ apparent fae light. Just how the fuck was she able to do that anyhow? I had been under the distinct impression that her mostly human, hybrid status prevented her from forming said light.

“Godric, are you alright?” Sookie questions fearfully, her wary gaze falling over his grievous wounds as I feel her building guilt welling between us once more.

“I’ll be fine, dear one, I promise,” he answers back through gritted teeth as I fall to my knees before him before carefully helping him to settle himself facedown over my lap. Sookie falls beside me, already having rolled back the sleeve of her leather jacket before casting an uncertain gaze up towards the fae prince.

“Please, do not hesitate on my account, my Susannah, your vampire is in obvious need of healing,” Niall remarks, to leave my eyes widening in shock. _Her_ vampire? I quickly shake off my bewilderment as currently, Godric’s recovery is my utmost priority.

“I’m so sorry, Godric, so fucking sorry,” Sookie repeats softly, over and over again, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes as she lowers her wrist to my Maker’s waiting mouth. The light _snick_ of Godric’s descending fangs sounds out just before Sookie gasps lightly and her free hand rises to smooth back the dark locks of my Maker as he begins to feed.

“Shh, Lover, don’t cry,” I gently beseech of her, reaching up to gently cup her trembling chin within my palm. “Godric truly will be just fine, I swear this to you. Just look for yourself, your bloods are already working to heal him,” I reassure her, our shared gaze casting downwards at pale, charred flesh that begins knitting itself together before our very eyes.

“Thank fucking God,” Sookie sighs out, the smallest of smiles gracing her ethereal features as she catches my indulgent gaze. In no time at all, I find myself smoothing my hand over my Maker’s wholly rejuvenated skin, smiling fondly at the familiar sight of tribal ink sprawled artistically over flawless, alabaster flesh.

“Thank you, dear one,” I hear him whisper before he’s sitting upright once more whilst sending our golden fae a grateful smile. She returns the gesture, a soft sigh of relief escaping her as Godric lifts her still bleeding wrist to his mouth, proceeding to lick languidly at the small wounds.

“If I may,” Niall’s voice sounds out above us, bringing an abrupt end to Godric’s actions and startling me as I rather carelessly allowed myself to momentarily forget about his presence, having been too distracted with worry for my Maker.  “The four of us have a rather urgent matters to discuss.”

“About my light?” Sookie questions curiously, shaking her head in disbelief. “How the fuck was I able to do that anyhow?” she asks, earning bewildered shrugs from Godric and myself before she tilts her head to catch sight of her grandfather’s thoughtful visage.

“I believe your answer lies within your vampires, Granddaughter mine,” he answers back to earn mirroring looks of puzzlement from the three of us. “In their ancient, healing bloods to be more specific,” he adds as realization suddenly clicks. Oh, holy fuck. But of course, it all makes perfect sense now.

“What!?” Sookie questions, her golden head tilting in confusion. “But we’re not bonded, Grandfather, and I’ve barely had any of their blood,” she logics, earning but a gallant shrug from the prince.

“Your Grandfather’s logic is actually quite reasonable, Lover,” I chime in, earning a raised brow from my puzzled fae. “Especially if you consider the many centuries the two of us share between us,” I expand, seeing a thoughtful look fall over her face.

“So you’re telling me it was your ancient blood that somehow triggered my light?” she asks, earning a round of light nods in turn. “But _how_? And if this is really true then why the hell have I never heard of such a thing before?”

“Your situation is quite unique, Granddaughter,” Niall answers back with a soft smile. “It is almost unheard of for any fae to willingly share their bloods with a creature of the night, our sworn enemies, and therefore the effect of their bloods upon us is not likely to have been discovered.”

“I suppose,” she answers back curiously, looking back and forth between Godric and myself, her brow furrowed slightly.

“Vampire blood is an incredibly magical substance, my Susannah, it being the sole source of continued living even beyond the body’s physical death, there is simply no way of knowing just what miracles may be capable of such a powerful elixir,” Niall remarks, looking between the three of us speculatively.

“What are you saying, Grandfather?” Sookie questions softly, almost hesitantly as I see an indecipherable glint shine behind the prince’s pale blue eyes.

“Tonight was but a fluke, a perfect storm of heated emotions and just a touch of vampire blood, but…,” he starts, tilting his head in calculation. “With but a bit of training along with the addition of more vampire blood, who knows just what you may be capable of, Granddaughter. It’s not impossible to think you may even reach full blooded fae status.”

“Truly?” Godric questions incredulously as my jaw drops open in shock.

“I don’t see why not,” Niall answers back easily before dropping to kneel before his wide eyed granddaughter. “Do you see what this could mean for you, my dearest Susannah? To finally be able to adequately protect yourself in a world of supernaturals and not only that, but to have your brief, mortal life stretched out to that of a near immortal?” he questions softly whilst combing his fingers lovingly through her flowing, golden locks.

“A longer lifetime,” she whispers before shaking her head lightly. “But, what will this mean for the tournament, if I’m able to aptly defend myself?” she questions eagerly, her mixing emotions swirling between us wildly. A deep frown then settles upon my face, curious as to how she may react if the tournament were called off, if we were unable to win her hand.

“I’m afraid it is too late to suspend the tournament,” he answers back, bringing a deep frown to my fae’s face and deepening my own as well as the beginnings of fear spark within my chest. “You do not have to make a final decision just yet,” Niall then remarks, leaning forward to press a tender kiss upon her forehead. “Just promise me you will consider carefully all that we have discussed,” he beseeches to earn a light nod of agreement from her.

“Alright,” she answers back softly before the prince rises to his feet once more.

“I do believe the three of you are left with much to discuss,” he states matter of factly as we rise to stand before him. “I shall leave you to it then,” he adds, sending Godric and I a light nod before pulling his granddaughter into his embrace.

GPOV

I look on between my golden fae and the prince, his words playing hauntingly through my mind as I can’t help but wonder what will come of this rather unlikely predicament we seem to have found ourselves in. My head tilts curiously, seeing the two of them seeming to speak wordlessly with one another before the prince abruptly _pops_ away to leave the three of us standing in rather awkward silence.

“Well,” Sookie starts, turning to face the two of us, a small smirk forming over her lips. “As my place is likely to turn the two of you to crispy critters, I suggest we head to yours instead,” she remarks lightheartedly, even as I feel her inwardly struggling against a storm of contradiction emotions.

“Of course, dear one,” I answer back, reaching out to take firm hold of her hand as Eric does the same. The three of us exit the stadium in silence, all lost in our own, private thoughts over the night’s events and I can’t help the wave of growing unease that begins welling within my chest, fearing what Sookie’s possible full blooded fae status might mean for the three of us.

Eric glances over to meet my wary gaze and as we both lower our combined gaze to our shared love, I know his fears mirror my own. On one hand, I wish to see my golden fae able to aptly defend herself, to see her gain secure footing in the dangerous and often times violent world of supernaturals, but on the other, well, I can’t help but wonder if she would see this as an opportunity to walk away from the two of us, no longer needing the protection two ancient vampires such as ourselves could offer a vulnerable mortal.

“Oh my God, you two,” Sookie groans to leave Eric and I looking to her in shared confusion. “I know your vampire brains don’t produce brain waves or whatever, but _damn_ , I swear I can practically hear even _your_ thoughts right now,” she sighs out, shaking her head as we proceed through the decrepit graveyard together.

“Sorry, Lover,” Eric answers back somewhat sheepishly before reaching up to pry open the heavy, stone door of our temporary living quarters.

“Look, I get why you might be upset, I mean, I think I do,” Sookie remarks thoughtfully whilst proceeding to light several candles within our darkened accommodations. “But I really think you’re both jumping the gun on this whole full blooded fae thing, I mean, we don’t even know if what my grandfather said is even possible.”

“And if it is, dear one?” I question back, drawing closer to meet her somewhat hesitant gaze. “If you were made full blooded fae and were able to aptly defend yourself, would you truly wish to stay at our sides?”

“ _What_!?” she exclaims, her brows shooting to her hairline in shock. “ _That’s_ what you two are so worried about? That I’ll just take your blood and run?” she questions and this time it’s Eric and I left staring back at her in a state of mirrored shock.

“You mean to say you _wouldn’t_ do just that, Lover?” Eric questions in disbelief. I then feel Sookie’s mirth rising up between us just before she breaks out into raucous laughter. Eric raises a brow in my direction and I’m only able to shrug in response, unsure as to how to interpret our love’s unexpected reaction.

“Seriously, you two might be almost older than literal dirt, but you really can be dense sometimes,” Sookie remarks through her laughter to elicit matching frowns from the both of us as our combined irritancy begins to rise between us.

“Dear one, I fail to see the humor in this situation,” I chime in, earning me a sympathetic smile from my fae before she raises her hands to my shoulders whilst shaking her golden head at me.

“You really think I’d be able to run away from you both?” she questions softly, looking back and forth between us with a fond smile. “That I could just walk away from the men I love?” she adds, her words managing to make my undead heart pinch tightly within my chest.

“ _Love_?” Eric questions, earning us an eyeroll from our Sookie. “You finally admit it then, that you truly return our affections?” he questions cautiously to earn a dismissive shrug from our shared love.

“What can I say? You two finally managed to wear me down,” she answers back with a smirk.

“Dear one!” I exclaim, proceeding to crush my love to my chest as the broadest of smiles finds its way to my face. “I had feared you may never return our affections aloud.”

“Still mostly human here,” Sookie gasps out in response, leaving me instantly loosening my hold upon her to receive an amused giggle in return.

“Sorry, I just-,” I start before Sookie’s warm fingertips bring an abrupt end to my words and I’m left pressing a tender kiss to her fingertips.

“But if you love us and are willing to stay by our sides, what is it you’re so upset about, Lover? Do you not wish to become fully fae?” Eric questions, instantly sobering the mood between us as I hear Sookie let out a defeated sigh.

“It’s a lot of things really, the thought of possible immortal status along with what powers I may or not be capable of possessing, but mostly, I’m worried about Breandan’s reaction to what happened tonight,” she admits, her head shaking lightly. “I just can’t stop thinking about just how damned _pleased_ he looked once he saw me tap into my light.”

“You have nothing to fear, dear one,” I assure her, reaching up to cup her face gently within my palms. “For full blooded fae or no, your enemies are ours as well,” I remind her, earning me a small smile.

“So we’re what, like the Three Musketeers then?” she questions teasingly to elicit indulgent smiles from Eric and myself.

“Exactly, Lover,” Eric answers back, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “All for one and one for all,” he remarks lightheartedly before our Sookie lets out a jaw cracking yawn. Eric sends me a knowing smile before the two of us proceed to peel away our love’s confining leathers, receiving only mild, halfhearted complaints before we’re finally able to lay her out over our makeshift bed.

“Damned high handed vampires,” Sookie mutters out, snuggling deep beneath the covers as I feel her subsequent amusement rising between us. “You won’t be able to get away with shit like that once we’re bonded you know,” she adds sleepily to leave Eric and I sharing a bewildered look.

“ _Bonded_?” I question in disbelief, our dual gaze trained carefully upon our now highly amused, yet sleepy fae.

“Like I said, _dense_ , the both of you,” she yawns out just before I feel her drifting off to sleep.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Eric remarks, shaking his head as the two of us are left sharing a fond smile, feeling the shared love we hold for our golden fae welling between us, the very fae who is apparently beginning to contemplate bonding with us both and wouldn’t that just serve to make the two of us the most honored vampires upon this earth.


	18. Battle Born Ch.18 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.18

 

SPOV

“Princess?” a familiar voice calls out, abruptly pulling me from my sleep whilst making my brow furrow in confusion. What the fuck? I squint into the darkened tomb, suddenly recalling I’m wrapped between my vampires.

“Preston?” I call back, rummaging around to find the small pack of matches before lighting several candles. I glance over to find my leathers are carefully folded at the corner of the makeshift pallet and clumsily slip them on as I stumble towards the tomb’s heavy door.

“Hey,” my friend answers as I crack open the door, having to squint at the sudden brightness of the dawn. “Did I wake you?” he questions once I slip out of the cool, stone tomb, a sleepy yawn escaping me.

“Um, yeah, but how the hell did you find me?” I question groggily, seeing a small smirk pull up the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve spent the entire night talking with your grandfather,” he answers back and it’s then I notice the heavy bags under his chocolate eyes. Ah, that would make sense, I suppose. “He asked me to come and set up wards for your vampires,” he explains, earing raised brows from me.

“Oh, that was thoughtful of him,” I muse aloud, somewhat surprised, though I suppose given the events of last night, it would only make sense the prince would be invested in their safety as well as my own. “Thanks for that,” I add, earning an indulgent smile from my friend.

“He, uh, he also told me his theory about your light,” he adds softly, leaving me having to clear my throat somewhat awkwardly as I nod to him. “So, did you decide what you’re gonna do now?”

“I don’t see much of a choice in the matter, Preston,” I sigh out. “I mean, sure, I could stay mostly human, but what would be the point? I’m already ass deep in alligators here, I may as well be able to defend myself and if all it will take is a bit of vampire blood to accomplish that, well,” I trail off seeing the small frown that falls over my friend’s face.

“And have you thought about what this will mean, exchanging more blood with your vampires? You could end up bonded to them, Sookie, are you really ready for that kind of commitment?” he questions and surprisingly enough, I find I feel pretty confident about my decision as I nod in response.

“Actually, yeah, I think I’d be okay with that, believe it or not,” I answer back, watching momentary shock play over his face before he sends me a firm nod, an indulgent smile curling his lips.

“Alright then,” he replies. “Well, in that case, the prince has requested I be the one to guide you through your training.”

“You mean _now_?” I ask in disbelief before seeing an amused smirk play over Preston’s face.

“Well, we _could_ , but quite honestly, until you have a bit more vampire blood in your system, I really don’t think it’d do much good,” he reasons to leave me nodding in agreement.

“Fair enough, so you’ll be training me again, huh?” I question teasingly, slipping my arm into his to receive a wide grin. “Just like the good ol’ days,” I add with a grin to match his own as we begin strolling through the dilapidated cemetery together.

“Yeah, only this time I won’t have to take it nearly as easy on you,” he retorts playfully, sending me a teasing wink that brings an amused snort from me.

“Hmm, sounds like a challenge. I’m already looking forward to it,” I answer back easily, grateful to see that things are back to normal between the two of us.

“It may not be much of a challenge for you, depending on how well I perform in the ring,” he answers back to earn a cocked brow from me.

“You mean you’re still competing?” I question, having figured he would just drop out now that it’s obvious there will be no kind of romantic future between us.

“Well, yeah,” he answers back matter of factly. “I mean, I accept your decision and all, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be helping your vampires thin the herd a bit,” he answers with a shrug and I can’t help but send him a grateful smile as I nod my approval.

“Thanks, Preston, you’re a really good friend,” I remark wholeheartedly, seeing his gold speckled, chocolate eyes flash with momentary hurt before softening subtly.

“I’ll always be your friend, Sookie,” he answers back softly and on instinct I pull him into a hug, hoping to chase away that last spark of ache from those beautiful eyes of his. “I’ll always be here for you, you know that, right?” he whispers, managing to bring stinging tears to the corners of my eyes as I nod against his shoulder, momentarily wondering just what we might have been had things played out differently between us.

“I know,” I whisper back, brushing my cheek against his shoulder in order to wipe away the start of my tears before glancing up to catch his warm gaze.

“And I’m still worried about you,” he admits and I can’t help but laugh, not having expected anything different from my dear friend.

“Yeah, well, what else is new?” I question teasingly before seeing the wholly solemn look etched over his features.

“Breandan still poses a very serious threat, Sookie, and you and I both know he’ll do whatever it takes to win this thing, to win _you_ ,” he reminds me, leaving me gulping audibly as I nod my understanding. “And even if we can succeed in bringing you into your powers, he’ll still be immensely stronger than you.”

“I know,” I sigh out, knowing no amount of vampire blood, no matter how potent, will succeed in making me stronger than the centuries old fae.

“And after witnessing his actions last night, I’m only more convinced he will be working to push and bend the rules in any way he deems necessary to ensure his ultimate victory,” Preston warns, his voice stern to leave me having to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

“Yeah, trust me, I got that,” I admit, an icy chill running down my spine as I recall the leader of the Water Fae’s triumphant smile just before he _popped_ away. If at all possible he seemed even more determined to win me and isn’t that just fucking terrific.

EPOV

“Do you feel that?” I question Godric, running my hand through the air to feel an almost electrical impulse pulsing invisibly around the parameters of our makeshift accommodations.

“Wards, powerful ones too,” Godric answers back as I note one of his brows rising slightly.  “Could it be the prince is concerned for our safety as well, my child?” he asks almost teasingly to bring a small smirk to my face.

“Considering the events of last night, it would only make sense,” I remark, earning a firm nod from my Maker before we’re launching ourselves into the dusk night air together.

Godric and I land together just outside the sprawling stadium and instinctually make our way towards the night’s listed fights. My brow furrows upon noting just how short the list has suddenly become and I send my Maker a questioning look, only to see matching puzzlement etched over his face. Just what the hell is going on here?

“Vampires, how thoughtful of you to join us, those of us who are left anyhow,” I hear an all too familiar voice sound behind us before Godric and I are both spinning on our heels to come face to face with Breandan’s wicked smirk.

“What is the meaning of this?” Godric questions, motioning towards the short list of competitors.

“Oh, that?” he questions, feigning an innocence that neither Godric nor I are foolish enough to believe for even a moment. “Apparently a great number of the remaining competitors refuse to continue fighting in a fixed tournament, funny that.”

“ _Fixed_?” I question, feeling Godric’s mirroring surprise as we watch a slow grin stretch over the leader of the Water Fae’s face.

“Well, what else would you call it? The prince’s favoritism is obvious enough, who’s to say he will not be bending the rules in your favor?” he remarks coolly, sending Godric and I both on edge.

“ _You_. You’re the one to blame for this,” I spit out, earning but a dismissive shrug in turn.

“You mean to say you’re upset? Truly? But you’re that much closer to seeing the end of this tournament. You should be thanking me, really, especially since the two of you seem so convinced of your final victory,” he reasons and I honestly can’t argue that point, even knowing I cannot trust a single word that falls from this particular fae’s mouth.

“And yet, you remain,” Godric muses then, tilting his head speculatively, his ancient emerald orbs studying our nemesis closely.

“But of course,” Breandan answers back, those icy, pale eyes of his shining with malice.

“Sookie will never be yours, not so long as the two of us are alive to do anything about it,” I grit out, stepping closer as the fae’s smile widens.

“That, _Viking_ , is something easily enough remedied,” he answers back lowly just before Godric’s firm hold is pulling be back from the now chuckling pain in the fucking ass.

“As I’ve told you before, this will be settled in the ring, Breandan,” Godric reminds not only the over confident fae, but myself as well as I’m left having to nod in agreement, something I find is much more difficult to accomplish than I’d care to admit.

“I can hardly wait,” Breandan answers back merrily before strutting confidently away. My name is called out loudly then and my Maker reaches up to place his pale hands upon my shoulders, sending me much needed waves of calm before I make my way once more to the center ring.

Low whispers float down from the noticeably reduced crowd and my frown deepens, wondering just what kind of trouble that fucking pain in the ass, Breandan, has caused for us now. My competitor’s name is then called and I’m left tensing, instantly recognizing not only the name, but the fierce reputation said name holds. Oh, fuck my undead life. Will I ever get a fucking break?

“Northman,” Quinn states solemnly, sending me a firm nod that I’m left having to return, knowing this is not apt to be a fight easily won, not by any means.

“Quinn,” I answer back congenially enough before seeing deadly claws suddenly spring from massive fists. My fangs shoot down then, a threatening hiss rising from my throat as the two of us begin slowly circling one another.

“Fixed or no, I cannot allow you to win this tournament, vampire,” he states, making my brows lift in subtle surprise just before a clawed fist swings dangerously close to my face. With that, the fight is on and judging by the fierceness of his blows, along with the dark glint shining from the depths of lavender eyes, I know the weretiger is intent on winning this battle, but that is just something I simply _cannot_ allow to happen.

A pained hiss escapes me as razor like claws tear easily through my flesh, an action that manages to instantly incite my previously quelled anger. The tiger’s attacks are relentless, almost desperate in nature and I quickly realize I need to end this fight, lest he actually get in a lethal blow.

My limbs are bloodied and torn, but my opponent’s claws have left but superficial wounds that leave my speed apparently yet unaffected. Upon realizing this, I manage to come up behind my opponent in a blur of color before taking firm hold of the tiger’s muscled throat.

“Surrender now, or risk draining, tiger,” I threaten, dragging my descended fangs threateningly over golden flesh before hearing a defeated sob escape the massive were.

“Please,” he whispers, his suddenly shaky voice barely above a whisper. “Do it, just kill me,” he pleads to leave me in a state of momentary shock. What the fuck?

“You truly wish for death?” I question, tightening my grip in fear this is but a ruse before noting the well of tears springing from lavender eyes. I sigh deeply, my conscience simply not allowing me to see him die, not like this, not upon realizing there is obviously something very wrong and I find myself motioning towards the waiting arbitrator. “He wishes to forfeit,” I claim, seeing Quinn’s eyes widen in shock at my words.

“But-,” the notorious Pit fighter starts before I tighten my hold once more, telling him with my eyes to go along before he finally nods his defeat. My arm is raised high, but no cheering of any kind can be heard once the weretiger and I stumble towards the stadium’s exit together.

“Why?” Quinn grits out, gently rubbing now fully human hands over his reddened throat as I’m left shrugging in response, tending to my own numerous, seeping wounds.

“Eric!” I hear my Sookie call out then, glancing up to see her rushing towards us, my Maker diligently at her side. She looks over my many injuries in obvious concern before sending a harsh gaze towards the weretiger. “Quinn,” she spits out tersely, leaving both Godric and I looking to her in surprise.

“Princess,” he answers back somewhat sheepishly. “So you _do_ know,” he sighs out dejectedly, earning a firm nod from our love. “I promise, it’s not what you think,” he goes on to argue as Godric and I are left staring at the two in mixed confusion. “De Castro has my mother, you see, and unless I’m able to secure a telepath for him, he’ll-,” he breaks off with a strangled sob.

“ _Felipe_ de Castro? As in the Vampire King of Nevada?” I question in disbelief, earning a light nod from the defeated tiger before Godric and I exchange rather uneasy glances. Politics are one thing the two of us try our best to steer clear from at all costs, knowing just how dark, how undercutting that world can be.

“A telepath you say?” a voice sounds to leave the group of us turning in unison to see a smirking fae, one who has apparently been listening into the ongoing conversation interestedly. “Perhaps the two of us could work something out, pussycat.”

“Claude?” Sookie questions, clear shock written over her features before the two fae seem to fall into a wordless argument of some kind. The weretiger sends Godric and I a questioning look and we can only shrug in return, the two of us just as confused as he.

“I’m a big boy, Sook, besides, you have more than enough to worry about right now,” the male fae, who I suspect must be one of Sookie’s cousins whispers softly before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Just be careful,” Sookie answers back, hugging him tightly to her chest as he sends the three of us an amused smirk over her shoulder. “I love you, Claude.”

“Oh, stop with the theatrics already, everyone knows that’s _my_ job, cuz,” he answers back playfully to earn a snort of amusement from our love as I feel the edge of her worry beginning to melt away. “And you already know just how much I love you,” he adds, sending Sookie a warm smile before turning his attention to the wholly confused weretiger. “Well, pussycat, I believe the two of us have some things to discuss,” he remarks lowly, his dark eyes sparkling deviously as he reaches out to take hold of Quinn’s massive hand.

“Um, yeah, okay,” Quinn answers back rather awkwardly, letting the much smaller man begin to lead him away.

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Sookie remarks then, stepping between Godric and I before taking our hands into her own.

“I am sure Quinn intends no harm for your kin,” Godric answers back to earn tickled laughter from our highly amused fae.

“Oh, I’m not worried about my cousin, not as far as the weretiger is concerned anyways,” she answers, leaving Godric and I sharing a confused look before she nods towards the pair, another snort of amusement escaping her as I glance up in time to see her cousin’s hand placed firmly upon the obviously surprised were’s ass.

“Ah, I see,” I chuckle out, realizing the rather oblivious tiger is likely in deeper than he anticipated as far as Sookie’s apparently amorous cousin is concerned.

“Well, that’s one problem down at least,” Sookie then sighs out before looking back and forth between us. “Now, I believe there’s a matter of a blood exchange to be seen to,” she adds lowly, instantly managing to send both mine and my Maker’s lusts spiking between us.

“Now that’s the best news I’ve heard all night, Lover,” I answer back lowly, already anticipating what this night will bring for the three of us.


	19. Battle Born Ch.19 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Battle Born Ch.19

 

GPOV

The three of us enter into the darkened tomb together and I cannot help a triumphant smile from lighting up my face, especially upon feeling my Sookie’s mirroring excitement bubbling up between the three of us. Eric and I stand back, watching as she lights several candles before she’s turning back to us with a small smirk. She proceeds to slip her leather jacket away and my anticipation instantly spikes, already craving her taste, her touch.

“Dear one,” I whisper reverently, stepping forward to catch her enamored, sapphire gaze. Gods, what a hold she has upon me. Plush lips press tenderly against my own and already, I feel myself slipping into utter bliss in the arms of my love. I pull away much sooner than I’d care to, searching for any sign of hesitance from my love.

“I want this, Godric, Eric,” she assures us, apparently catching my sudden hesitance. “I’m not gonna change my mind,” she asserts firmly, her steely determination setting between us to leave Eric and I sharing a meaningful look.

“And you _do_ realize a full bond is irreversible, correct, Lover? You will always be tied to both Godric and myself, for the rest of your life and given your looming full fae status along with the addition of our bloods, that is likely to be a very, _very_ long life indeed,” Eric explains softly, his own worry laced, anticipation rising between us.

“I know,” Sookie whispers back, her resilience wholly unwavering as she proceeds to push tight, leather pants down golden, silk thighs to elicit waves of longing from both Eric and myself. “I’m not going anywhere, boys; you may as well accept that,” she purrs lowly, stepping between us now adorned only in taunting scraps of lace.

“Sookie, my beautiful, courageous Sookie,” I breathe against the heated flesh of my golden fae’s exposed throat. My hands trail possessively over silken skin, longing only to claim her, all of her, both body and soul as my own.

“Lover,” Eric growls lowly as he draws shining, golden tendrils aside before lowering his face to the opposite side of our love’s throat. My descended fangs then drag teasingly over sun kissed flesh, drawing tantalizing, crimson beads to the surface to bring an appreciative moan from my eager fae.

“God, yes,” Sookie sighs out, a light tremor of anticipation running through her as I see Eric raise his wrist to her waiting mouth. She pauses momentarily, lifting a questioning brow at my child, but upon receiving but a wink of encouragement in response, she quickly returns the sentiment before taking firm hold upon his offered arm.

“Whenever you’re ready, dear one,” I whisper against Sookie’s throat, delving out my tongue to catch tantalizing droplets of her sweet ambrosia. Sookie tremors lightly once more, a shuddering sigh escaping her before I see her blunt teeth pierce the pale flesh of my child’s wrist.

Following her lead, my sharpened fangs puncture the vulnerable flesh of her throat, an automatic growl of appreciation rumbling from deep within my chest as my head begins swimming in pure ecstasy. I swallow deeply, knowing I could never tire of her sweet taste, of her enticing scent as I feel myself being exquisitely enveloped by the shared affections flooding the shared bonds between us.

“Shit,” Sookie gasps out, pulling her blood stained lips from Eric’s wrist, her eyes half lidded in ecstasy as her supple hips begin rolling eagerly between us, granting my quickly hardening arousal teasing friction. Eric’s heated gaze catches my own then, a knowing look being exchanged between the two of us before remaining clothing is torn carelessly away.

“Dear one, I need you,” I breathe out as Eric and I each take secure hold upon her gracious hips, lifting her up to press her firmly between our equally bared chests. A longing sigh escapes her as she nods her agreement, her matching lusts mirroring our own as Eric and I align ourselves carefully against either heated entrance.

“Fuck,” Sookie gasps softly, her blunt nails digging harshly into my shoulders as Eric and I press forward, slowly easing ourselves inside our shared love in unison. We monitor our Sookie carefully, taking our time to ensure her comfort before managing to sheath ourselves fully into our own, personal heaven. Sookie sighs brokenly into the crook of my throat and I smooth my hands gently over silken locks, my love for this women welling within me as I feel the edge of her discomfort slipping quickly away through the bond to leave only a lust that matches Eric’s and my own.

Sookie then raises her face before my own and a primal growl escapes me upon seeing plush, inviting lips coated in my child’s crimson bloods. Instinctually, my mouth crashes against her own and I’m powerless in fighting against the waves of pure bliss elicited by my love’s bloody kiss. Knowing my Sookie still needs my own blood to complete the first step of our bond, I deftly pierce my own tongue to flood our kiss with my own ancient, healing bloods, the very bloods that will tie my love to me for the rest of our shared eternity.

As our passionate kiss deepens, my Sookie’s luscious thighs lock themselves tightly around my hips and Eric and I proceed to find a steady, rocking rhythm against our love, losing ourselves entirely to the growing passion, the utter perfection of our joining.

My tongue soon heals, after my Sookie has eagerly swallowed down a fair amount of my bloods and I open the small bond between us fully, relishing in the shared feelings of absolute love, of shared affections the like of which are strong enough, pure enough to send wave after wave of endearing warmth through my undead heart.

“Eric, Godric,” our names fall breathily from our love’s crimson stained lips as our gentle lovemaking continues and the two of us are left responding with mirroring, tender kisses we begin placing over every inch of sun kissed flesh our pale lips can find between us.

Once Eric and I lose the sure, steady rhythm of our hips, I know our shared release is drawing ever closer. Sookie’s slender fingers then find purchase within my dark mane, tugging lightly and between this and the sound of her sweet moans sounding just against my ear, I soon find myself plummeting from the razor’s edge, my intense climax leaving me a shuddering mess against my deeply panting love.

Thankfully, Eric’s subsequent climax follows directly after as my now wobbly knees are making standing a near impossibility. The three of us sink to our knees over our blanketed pallet before finding ourselves in a heaping tangle of sated limbs, mirroring, contented smiles adorning each of our faces as we take a moment to just enjoy basking in one another.

EPOV

I pull my two, dearest loves more securely into my embrace, silently promising to never let them go as my Sookie sighs softly against my pale, bared chest. I smile down at her, wondering what I ever could have done in my many centuries upon this earth to earn her love, her endearing affections that even now thrum steadily between us.

“Not having second thoughts, are we, Lover?” I question teasingly, seeing sapphire eyes alight with humor as she shakes her golden head lightly.

“Not yet,” she teases back before nipping playfully at my chest to elicit a low chuckle in turn as I’m left absently shaking my head, still finding it hard to believe we’ve somehow managed to capture the heart of our diminutive, golden fae warrior.

“I am certainly pleased to hear this, dear one,” Godric chimes in, an easy smile stretched over his face as his pale fingers draw lazy lines over our love’s exposed flesh.

“How much blood do you think I’ll need before I’m able to control my light?” Sookie questions softly then, looking down to her hands curiously as Godric and myself are only able to shrug in response.

“I suppose there’s really only one way to find out, Lover,” I remark, feeling my love’s momentary shock before a sly smile stretches over her angelic features. She stands slowly then, a determined visage falling over her face as she takes a few cautionary steps away from my Maker and I.

“Do be careful, dear one, I am sure I needn’t remind you of just how susceptible vampires are to your light,” Godric remarks, eliciting a spike of guilt from our love before she sends us a firm nod. My Maker draws closer then, as if meaning to protect me and I send him an indulgent smile, pulling him into my embrace before placing a tender kiss upon his forehead in order to ease his rising nerves.

Sookie stands across the way, her open palm held out before her and Godric and I look on silently as she settles into an apparent trance of deep concentration. The two of us hold our figurative breath, our gazes fixed steadily upon our love as a deep frown comes to her face.

“Shit,” she whispers, a defeated sigh escaping her before she trudges back towards the two of us, her disappointment flooding the bonds between us as we pull her back down into our combined embrace.

“It’ll come, Lover, we just have to be a little patient,” I assure her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple as she falls deeper into our shared embrace.

“Patience doesn’t exactly come easy to me, you know,” she sighs out in return to leave Godric and I sharing a knowing smile.

“True enough, dear one, but this was but our first exchange,” Godric murmurs softly into her golden hair to earn another soft sigh in return.

“But I was able to tap into it just fine the other night,” she argues, bringing thoughtful expressions to both mine and Godric’s faces.

“Your emotions were quite volatile, this must be what allowed you to summon your light,” I reason, seeing Godric’s nod of agreement as a small frown forms over Sookie’s face.

“Oh great, so I just have to walk around constantly pissed off and I’ll have no problem at all tapping into my powers,” Sookie sighs out, rolling her eyes as Godric and I are left chuckling lowly, both shaking our heads at her.

“Have you considered your anger may not be the only emotion able to ignite your spark, dear one?” Godric then questions softly, bringing a thoughtful look to our fae’s face as she lifts her hands before us.

“I-, well, no, not really,” she answers back, turning her hands experimentally as her head tilts in curiosity. “I actually thought just concentrating hard enough would be good enough, but as my anger brought my spark to the surface before, I suppose my emotions really will play a large part in summoning my light,” she logics and I find myself agreeing with her assessment.

Her eyes close tightly then and a small smile forms upon my face, feeling the subsequent waves of love flooding the bonds between us once more. It’s a vibrant, almost life like force that seems nearly tangible, rolling through my chest to bring a contented sigh from my lips as my eyes flutter closed in bliss.

“Dear one?” I hear Godric whisper then, his anxiety spiking between us to leave my brow furrowing before I open my eyes once more. My jaw drops open upon seeing the bright, deadly light orb hovering just above our love’s outstretched palm and as Sookie’s own eyelids peel open, her facial expression mirrors my own.

“Oh, wow,” she whispers, rolling the bright light between her fingers, a look of pure awe falling over her face. “I did it,” she adds before looking back and forth between Godric and myself, a triumphant smile lighting up her face that leaves the orb in her hand looking dim in comparison.

“I knew you could, Lover,” I whisper, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, careful to keep my bared flesh distanced from her admittedly beautiful, yet lethal light.

“And without an ounce of anger within you,” Godric chimes in, his earlier nerves melting away to be replaced by apparent pride in our smiling love.

“Well, that’s one important step down, at least,” Sookie sighs out, closing her palms to absorb the bright light back within herself once more. “But I suppose Preston will be teaching me the rest soon enough,” she adds, bringing matching frowns to both mine and Godric’s faces.

“Niall’s general, one of the fae you danced with last night, the one you said held more than friendly feelings for you,” I surmise, seeing the smallest smirk pull at the corner of her mouth as she nods in affirmation.

“One and the same,” she answers back matter of factly and I can’t help the wave of jealousy that suddenly wells within my chest, having seen the way said fae gazes upon my love. “And the two of you can just put a cork in the whole jealous boyfriend routine right now,” she adds knowingly, shaking her head at the both of us. “I love you, only you and Preston knows this. There’s absolutely nothing to be jealous about,” she insists to leave me pushing down my feelings of resentment.

“Of course, dear one,” Godric answers back softly even as I feel him struggling to fight down his own growing jealousy. “We trust you implicitly.”

“Good,” she answers back with a grateful smile.

“But if this Preston so much as _thinks_ about trying to win you for himself,” I warn, trailing off to let my telling gaze convey to her just what pain, what horrendous torture will come to any foolish enough to try such a thing.

“Yeah, yeah, death, despair, bloody ruin, blah, blah, blah, I get it,” my love answers back through a yawn, shaking her head at us once more before stretching out her tired limbs. Godric grants me an amused smirk before the two of us are stretching our sleepy fae between us, each granting her tender kisses before feeling her slip easily into restful slumber.

“One step closer, my child,” Godric whispers reverently, his softened gaze fixated upon our love and I have to smile, feeling just as elated as he about how things are progressing with our lady fair.

“Soon, Master, very soon.”


	20. Battle Born Ch.20 – krispybee12




  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Battle Born Ch.20

 

SPOV

Hard knocking at the stone, tomb door rouses me from deep slumber and I’m left groaning softly, cursing damn vampire hours as I reach over to light a couple candles. The knocking starts up again and I groan a bit louder, slipping into my neatly folded leathers before crossing over to the heavy door of the tomb.

“Fucking Christ, Preston, give a girl a second, would ya,” I grumble out crabbily before meeting amused, pale blue eyes. Oh, well shit, this is a surprise.

“I’m terribly sorry, my Susannah,” my grandfather answers back, his pale eyes twinkling in obvious amusement. “But I had wished to speak with you, if you would be kind enough to indulge an old man such as myself.”

“Of course, Grandfather and you’re not _that_ old, or at least you don’t look it anyways,” I answer back easily, hearing him chuckle lightly as my previous frustration all but melts away. I take hold of his proffered arm then, letting him proceed to lead us through the rows of decrepit tombstones.

“You’re too kind, Granddaughter,” he answers back with a smile. “The three of you have completed the first bond, am I correct?” he questions curiously to earn a firm nod in return.

“Yeah, last night,” I concur before raising my hands before us. “And I was able to tap into my light as well, without losing my temper believe it or not,” I add, seeing a wide smile stretch over his face as his pale eyes sparkle with pride.

“Good, good, this is most excellent news,” he remarks, sending me an indulgent smile before I note a wary glint shining from the depths of his light blue eyes.

“What is it, Grandfather? What did you really wish to speak with me about?” I question somewhat warily, hearing him sigh softly.

“I worry for you, my Susannah,” he wearily admits. “And I fear I have only myself to blame for this,” he adds softly to leave my brows shooting up in shock.

“What? If anyone’s to blame for this mess, it’s Breandan, Grandfather, not you,” I argue before he halts his steps, bringing us both to an abrupt stop.

“But if I had only known of your ties to the Viking and the Gaul,” he starts, earning a hard headshake from me as I can already tell just where this argument is heading.

“No, if it weren’t for the tournament, I likely never would have admitted my feelings for either Eric or Godric,” I argue, earning an incredulous brow from my grandfather. “Look, I realize you blame yourself for Breandan, for this whole fucking mess this tournament has turned into, but I’m just as much to blame for all of this as you are,” I surmise, earning a defeated sigh in return.

“Perhaps we truly are both to blame in part, but I cannot help but regret my decision in commencing this tournament in the first place and for that, I am truly sorry, Granddaughter mine,” he asserts and I can only react by pulling him into a tight embrace, breathing deeply of his familiar, snicker doodle scent.

“We’ll get through this together, Grandfather,” I reassure him, hoping against all odds that I’m not wrong about this. “Between completing the bonds with my vampires and Preston training me, I’ll be just fine. Besides, if it comes down to a fight between either Godric or Eric against Breandan, I know who I’ll be putting my money on,” I add, pulling away to see a small smile form over his subtly aging face.

“You’re so very brave, my dearest Susannah, and so resilient,” he answers back, shaking his head lightly before a loud _popping_ sounds out beside us.

“Your Majesty, Princess,” Preston greets, bowing his head before the two of us.

“Ah, Preston, impeccable timing as always,” Niall greets with an approving smile. “I am granting the two of you a break from the ongoing fights as your training is currently of the utmost importance, my Susannah,” he enlightens me, earning a firm nod in turn as a grateful smile stretches over my face, knowing I’d happily accept training over spectating more awful fights any day.

“Of course, Grandfather. I promise to make you proud,” I assure him, earning me an approving nod as my grandfather’s face alights with affection.

“Of this, I’ve no doubt,” he answers back simply before a loud _pop_ signals his abrupt departure.

“So, you ready for this?” Preston questions as he falls into his fighting stance before me.

“Bring it,” I answer back with a smirk, already falling into the familiarity of it all. We start out much like we normally would, throwing punches and kicks and I have to grin upon realizing the general isn’t holding himself back quite as much as he normally would. Good. I could use a challenge.

“Your light,” Preston grunts out, blocking a side kick to his kidney. “Show me,” he adds just before swinging a fist just past my nose. I block the shot with a smirk before holding up my palm, automatically concentrating on the love I hold for my vampires, just as I did the night before. “Now, Princess!” Preston demands. A deep frown forms over my face as I concentrate harder whilst shaking my wrist adamantly, but to no avail. Preston pauses his attack before we’re both left looking down to my non-glowing hand together.

“What the fuck?” I gasp out before sending Preston a bewildered gaze. “It worked just fine last night,” I enlighten him, seeing his head tilt in thought.

“Perhaps you just need a bit more blood in order to control it better?” he suggests, earning an absent shrug from me.

“Maybe,” I answer back softly, unable to keep the disappointment from my voice before feeling Preston’s arm wrap around me tightly.

“Hey, we’ll figure this out, Sookie, I promise,” he reassures me to earn a weak smile in turn as my head is spinning with the implications of all this, with how vulnerable I still remain without the use of my fae abilities.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” I sigh out, doing my best to shake off the creeping anxious feeling forming at the pit of my stomach.

“Let’s just concentrate on your hand to hand for now and we can work on using your light later,” he suggests, earning a firm nod from me. “Even if your light’s on the fritz, that vampire blood pumping through you is really giving your blows an extra umph,” he adds with a smirk. “I might have to stop holding back altogether.”

“Damn right you will,” I answer back with a grin, falling back into stance before him.

GPOV

“The prince was here,” I remark, stepping from the heavily warded tomb with my child.

“Checking up on his granddaughter’s progression, no doubt,” Eric chimes in, earning a nod of agreement from me. “You think they started her training already?” he questions curiously.

“Perhaps, though I’m finding our love’s emotions very difficult to read currently,” I muse thoughtfully, feeling our golden fae’s storm of emotions whirling within me. Eric and I take flight, following the small bond with our love before coming to the now familiar stone stadium. Sookie’s anxiety spikes and the two of us march ahead together, both intent on discovering the cause of her distress.

Eric and I come to a halt at the edge of the ring, instantly understanding the source of Sookie’s unease as we look onto the scene unfurling before us. Breandan is facing off against an obviously enraged Fire Fae whose menacing fireballs seem to be doing no harm whatsoever to what _should_ be the highly susceptible Water Fae. Something is wrong about this, it _must_ be, it just makes no sense.

“How is he receiving no damage?” Eric whispers against my ear and I’m unfortunately only able to shrug in response before the two of us are sharing a deep frown between us. I tense then, noting the malicious grin spreading over Breandan’s face just before we’re left looking on in awe as the previously irate Fire Fae is suddenly launched high into the air.

“What is this?” I whisper, watching as the looming form of the Fire Fae fruitlessly struggles against an apparent invisible hold upon him. The demon falls into a hoarse coughing fit then and my eyes widen in shock, watching as he struggles for breath, clutching wildly at his throat as water begins spilling from his every orifice.

“Holy fuck, he’s drowning,” Eric remarks in bewilderment just before the now still body slams harshly back to earth, muddy waters splashing out around him. Waiting arbitrators rush in, quickly checking over the unmoving fae before Breandan is declared the match victor.

The entire stadium is stunned into eerie silence as the grinning Water Fae struts triumphantly away from his yet unmoving and quite possibly dead foe and Eric and I stiffen as said fae strides before us, a malicious glint shining behind his icy blue eyes.

“Oh, good, I’d so hoped the two of you would be here in time to catch that,” he remarks cockily, sparing a backwards glance to see his still motionless opponent being carried from the center ring. I feel our love quickly approaching then and Breandan turns with a knowing grin, his predatory gaze following her as she wearily approaches the two of us.

“Breandan,” Sookie greets her voice almost devoid of any trace of outward fear as she falls into mine and Eric’s protective embrace.

“Princess,” he greets back, eyeing the three of us studiously. “The three of you really do make for an exquisitely handsome triad,” he remarks. “It shall truly be a shame to see you broken up,” he adds to send our collective anger skyrocketing between us.

“That’s never gonna happen, Breandan,” Sookie spits back, earning but a mocking grin in turn.

“What? No little light show this evening? Don’t tell me that was but a onetime occurrence,” Breandan practically purrs, eliciting a wave of fear from our golden fae even as she outwardly gives nothing away.

“Don’t tempt me, asshole,” Sookie throws back before Eric and I hold her closer between us, flooding the bond with endearing waves of our unwavering love. A bright glow then leaves the four of us glancing down to Sookie’s ignited palm and Breandan sends us a chilling grin just before a loud _pop_ signals his departure.

“Princess?” is called out breathily as Niall’s general steps before us, his gaze fixated upon Sookie’s glowing palm. “But how?” he questions, eliciting puzzled glances from both Eric and myself as Sookie sends him a light shrug.

“I have no idea,” she whispers back, titling her head as she brings her lighted palm closer to her face, seeming to study the orb curiously before fervently shaking her head. “How was Breandan able to do that? I’ve never seen anything like it,” she then questions, absorbing her light back into herself as the three of us hit the general with collective, curious looks.

“No fucking clue, even Niall seems unsure. None of us knew he held this kind of power,” he answers back, defeat lacing his words.

“Could he be cheating, juicing up his powers somehow?” Eric questions to elicit a shrug in turn.

“There’s no way of knowing and so long as he keeps his powers confined only to the ring and refrains from using outside weapons of any kind, there’s nothing we can do about it. Thanks to the tournament guidelines, our hands are unfortunately tied,” he explains as I feel my Sookie’s fear laced anger welling between us.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” she grits out, her fists clenching in ire.

“Dear one,” I soothe, placing a calming hand upon her shoulder to earn a pained expression once she turns to meet my anxious gaze.

“What if what we saw tonight is just the tip of the iceberg, Godric?” she questions softly. “Who’s to say Breandan doesn’t have more powers we know nothing of, powers aimed at defeating vampires even?”

“Lover,” Eric remarks gently, reaching up to cup her subtly trembling chin. “You’re getting yourself worked up over things we can’t possibly know.”

“I’m just scared,” she whispers back, her eyes watering as a tremble runs through her. “I can’t lose you, either of you, not now, not ever,” she admits fearfully before we both pull her into our dual embrace, doing our best to console her with our touch.

“Dear one, we shall persevere, no matter the opposition set against us, please know this to be truth,” I whisper against golden silk to earn a light head nod in turn.

“Worry not, Princess, Breandan will fall. I’ll see to it personally if I must,” Preston chimes in then, earning our undivided attention as we glance up to see steely determination etched over the general’s face.

“Preston,” Sookie starts, only to gain a firm headshake before her friend promptly _pops_ away. “Shit,” she whispers, shaking her head as a defeated sigh escapes her.

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine, Lover,” Eric reassures her, earning an incredulous brow in turn before we’re leading our fae towards our makeshift, albeit heavily warded, living quarters.

“I hope you’re right,” is all she says in return as we continue our walk. “It’s not too early to go ahead with the second bond, is it?” she soon questions to leave Eric and I both glancing to her curiously.

“Not at all, if that’s what you wish, dear one,” I answer back, earning a firm nod as that ever present resolve of hers is settling between us.

“Good. I need to be sure I have control over my light, now more than ever,” she remarks, earning matching frowns from the two of us.

“You were able to summon your light just fine, Lover,” Eric reminds her to earn a loud sigh from our obviously distressed love.

“Yeah, but earlier when I was training with Preston, I couldn’t,” she informs us dismally. “It was so weird, I did the exact same thing I did last night, and nothing. But then tonight, out of the blue, I was able to control it once more. Preston is sure I just need to progress with the bonding in order to gain more control and I have to think he must be right.”

Eric and I both share a thoughtful look as we proceed to guide our love ever closer to our warded tomb. Could Sookie be right? Will she need to complete the bond in order to gain control over her powers, or is there perhaps something else hindering her? If only her situation were not so unprecedented, perhaps we would have more answers, but for now, I suppose our only option is to press onward, hoping the fates will remain on our side until the fateful day we are able to finally claim our fae as our own.


	21. Battle Born Ch.21 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Battle Born Ch.21

 

EPOV

“Test your light once more for us, Lover?” I beseech of our Sookie as the three of us trail into the darkness of the tomb together. Just as before, I feel the love she holds for both Godric and myself flowing steadily between us before the gloominess of the tomb is softly set aglow by her fae light.

“So weird,” Sookie remarks, shaking her head as she lets her lighted palm guide her towards the nearby matchbook and candles. “It’s like this stupid thing has a mind of its own or something,” she grumbles, fumbling with the candles before succeeding in lighting several. All the while, mine and Godric’s gazes are fixed steadily upon her, mirroring frowns shared between the two of us.

“And you said you were unable to produce your light earlier today, dear one?” Godric questions curiously to earn a firm nod from our Sookie as she stands before us, her intense, sapphire eyes affixed upon her glowing palm.

“Yeah,” she whispers before raising her gaze to us once more. “It’s weird, right? That it turns on and off all on its own?” she questions before shaking her head fervently. “It has to be the bond,” she adds, drawing nearer. “The stronger the bond, the more control I’ll have, I’m sure.”

“And if this is not the case, Lover?” I find I have to question, needing to know she’s still willing to go ahead with the bond before I can take this any further.

“Look,” she starts with a sigh. “Even if something wonky is going on with my light, having ancient vampire bloods running through my veins is only gonna give me the edge I need right now, guys. We still have no idea what the hell Breandan has planned and after seeing his little power display this evening, I say we need any fucking edge we can get,” she reasons matter of factly and I find I cannot argue with her logic.

“Good enough for me,” I answer back, earning a wicked smirk from my love before I begin sliding her jacket off her slender shoulders. I feel my Maker’s earlier wariness melting away as inch after scintillating inch of golden skin is revealed before us and in a flash, our collective wardrobe is tossed away and a guttural groan escapes me, watching my golden fae sink to her knees between us. Fucking Odin, just when I think I couldn’t possibly love this woman more than I already do.

“Dear one?” Godric questions just before a devious smirk plays upon our love’s tempting lips, her heated gaze switching back and forth between our equally hardened arousals.

“I wonder,” she whispers, her eyes twinkling with wicked intent before I’m left groaning at the sensation of wetted lips dragging teasingly along my inner thigh.

“Lover,” I warn lowly, my hand fisting golden silk as I once more catch sight of glowing sapphire. “It would be wholly unwise to tease us currently.”

“Who’s teasing?” she purrs lowly, bringing soft hisses from both Godric and myself as her heated palms wrap themselves firmly around the both of us simultaneously. Briefly, the thought that we are to be proceeding with the second bond crosses my mind, but as my love begins to grant me sure, steady strokes with her heated, silken palm, all reason and logic are dismissed entirely.

“Sookie,” Godric gasps out, his hand falling heavily to my shoulder for support before we’re left looking down together, both transfixed by the sight of our love’s bobbing golden head, by the sight of pink, plush lips wrapped firmly around first my Maker’s and then my own throbbing erection, a wholly erotic vision in and of itself that leaves me groaning low as I, too, reach out to steady myself by taking firm hold of Godric’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” I breathe out into the crook of Godric’s throat. Pale hands take firm hold upon my face before my half lidded gaze is met by glowing emerald orbs. Firm, familiar lips capture my own into a searing kiss and I quite willingly fall under his spell, giving as good as I get as our eager mouths fall into a familiar battle for dominance.

“Shit, yes,” Godric groans, suddenly pulling from our kiss as I feel his elation spiking between us. My curious gaze falls to our kneeling fae and I’m left biting my bottom lip in yearning upon seeing her blunt teeth sunk deeply into the pale flesh of my Maker’s inner thigh. Oh, holy hell, our love really is perfect in every fucking way that counts.

Soft mewling sounds rise from our Sookie as she drinks deeply of my Maker’s ancient bloods and as her crimson stained tongue licks languidly at the quickly healing puncture wounds, my anticipation is already spiking, longing for her bite.

“You ready, Viking?” she teases, darting her pink tongue out over her blood coated lips to bring an admittedly pitiful whimper from me as my head nods fervently.

“Fuck, yes, please,” I beg unabashedly, earning me a smoldering grin from my love before the feel of her heated breath is warming my cool, overly sensitive flesh. Wet, scorching heat of my love’s wicked tongue trails tauntingly along the long line of my thigh and it’s only Godric’s firm hold upon me that finds me standing as the exquisite, stinging pain of blunt teeth finally, _finally_ is granted me by my enchanting, golden fae.

“My child, my love, I’ve got you,” Godric’s voice breathes silkily against my throat just before we’re sinking to our knees together, as all the while, my Sookie continues to hungrily drink from my thigh.

“Lover,” I gasp out, feeling her pulls at my wounds diminishing before I have her pulled abruptly upon my lap. My iron will is all but crumbled as my mouth covers her own, relishing in the taste of mine and Godric’s mixed bloods flavoring our impassioned kiss.

“Please,” the soft plead falls from my Sookie’s lips as I feel her taking firm hold upon me once more, aligning my throbbing arousal with her sodden sex. I could never deny of her of anything, let alone something so immensely appealing, and am eager to oblige her, guiding her supple hips over my lap before sinking inch after hardened inch into silken heat.

Godric’s hold upon me alters to bring me out of my momentary reverie and I’m left groaning low once I feel him aligning against me. My arm instinctually reaches back, a low purr escaping me as my fingers delve into silken locks and the subsequent feel of my Maker’s hardened length sinking deeper inside me leaves me trembling with need.

Once our three bodies are married snuggly together, Godric places a tender kiss to the side of my throat the bonds between us humming with shared devotions. He then sends me a knowing wink as he proceeds to lean further forward to place his pale lips upon our Sookie’s golden throat and I’m left following suit, knowing we’ve yet to complete the final step that will tie our love tighter to us still.

Sookie’s breath hitches upon feeling dual sets of fangs at either side of her slender neck and I press the softest of kisses upon that tantalizing flesh of hers before finding I’m unable to hold back even a moment longer. Glistening fangs pierce supple, sun kissed skin and in this perfect moment, I am lost, lost to my fae’s intoxicating taste, to her all-encompassing scent, as well as lost to the feel of both my loves joined so intimately to myself.

It’s the feeling of Sookie’s slender fingers weaving themselves through my hair that manages to break my momentary trance and I begin rocking my hips gently, receiving mirroring moans of approval as I proceed to drink deeply of my love, letting her sweet ambrosia trail languidly over my tongue before spilling into my waiting gullet. Odin knows I could never tire of this, of any part.

With the bonds opened fully between us, I’m left in a state of awe, hardly able to believe the fates have deemed me worthy of this happiness, this utter perfection I feel in the loving embrace of my two dearest loves. Our lovemaking is slow, gentle and by the time Godric and I are licking clean the wounds at our shared love’s throat, I can already feel our impending release encroaching steadily upon us.

Muted sighs soon signal our shared climax and the three of us are soon sprawled out over the pallet below, our bodies shuddering against one another as we fall into blissful contentment. Sookie hums softly, snuggling between Godric and myself and my Maker sends me a knowing smile before kissing me softly, his love welling steadily between us.

“Now, dear one, how do you think your light will respond?” Godric questions softly, earning an eager grin from our love before she abruptly sits up between us. Instantly, her palm is aglow and Godric and I are left grinning widely, feeling her triumph spring up between us.

“Wow,” Sookie whispers, sending us a curious gaze before sharply throwing her light orb at a deteriorating statue set up across the tomb. The three of us duck and Sookie’s delighted giggling must be contagious as Godric and I soon join in her laughter, a feeling of relief settling between us as it seems our Sookie should have no trouble at all controlling her fae abilities from here on out.

“Just wait until Breandan gets a glimpse of this, Lover,” I remark, regretting my words instantly once my love’s anger is spiking between us at the mere mention of our foe’s name.

“That fucker needs to die,” my Sookie grits out, rising from the bed where she begins anxiously pacing. “If only there were some way to find the source of this new strength of his, because I don’t believe for even one fucking second that he’s not somehow amping his powers,” she muses aloud, a thoughtful frown forming over her face.

“A swift offence is our only option, dear one,” Godric logics, earning our love’s instant attention. “We strike hard and fast, aiming not to maim, but to kill. I see no other way.”

“And if he gets in a killing blow himself?” Sookie questions softly, her fear welling between us. “What am I supposed to do then? How am I supposed to survive if I lose either of you?”

“Lover,” I chastise gently, motioning my love closer. “You’ll never have to worry about that. Godric and I are here to stay, Water Fae or no, we will succeed because we must, for your sake as well as our own,” I reassure her, pulling her back into our loving embrace.

“I want so much to believe you, to trust that everything will work out, to believe that fate is smiling upon us,” Sookie sighs out, settling between the two of us before raising her watery gaze to meet our own wary ones. “But I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared and I hate myself for letting my fear get away with me like this, but I just can’t help it.”

“Dear one,” Godric soothes softly, only to earn a firm headshake from our love before she presses forward.

“You don’t get it, losing my own life is one thing, but to lose you, either of you,” a broken sigh cuts her words of momentarily as Godric and I work to soothe her. “Maybe this, this right here, is exactly why I pushed so hard against falling for anyone, against letting anyone in. I’m at my most vulnerable, not because of my mortal state, but because I finally have something worth living for, worth _dying_ for.”

“Sookie,” I sigh out, pulling her tighter against me as I know exactly how she feels, never having felt so vulnerable, so utterly exposed as I do now, having finally found my own personal Valhalla right here in my sweet little fae.

“And this is exactly why we will fight, why we will put everything we have into this upcoming battle, my beloved, for this, what the three of us have found between us, is worth fighting for, worth every ounce of pain, worth every struggle and I refuse to see us fail, especially now that we’re at the finish line,” Godric asserts firmly, earning dual nods from Sookie and myself.

“You’re right, dammit,” Sookie concurs, the smallest of smiles curling her lips. “I’ve fought too damn hard and have suffered way too long on account of Breandan. I won’t play the victim, not anymore. I’ll see his defeat, no matter what it takes. He’ll never pull us apart. I won’t let him,” she affirms, her fear finally melting away to leave only that steely determination of hers.

“There’s the tough little, badass fae we fell in love with,” I tease lightly, leaning down to nip at my Sookie’s ear, earning me a soft giggle that manages to bring instant smiles to both mine and Godric’s faces.

“Yeah, total badass right here,” Sookie remarks teasingly, shaking her head at the two of us as her slender arms wrap around us tightly. “I love you,” she then whispers, proceeding to place gentle kisses upon each of our cheeks.

“And we love you, dear one,” Godric answers back, his emerald eyes alight with adoration.

“From here until the end of eternity,” I add, pressing a soft kiss to her golden head. The three of us stay like that for a time, just wrapped up in one another and I know both Godric and Sookie are right, this isn’t apt to be a fight easily won, but it shall be more than worth the effort and Breandan can bet his fae ass Godric and I will both be coming for him with everything we’ve got, because I’m not about to lose this happiness I’ve finally managed to find, not for him, not for _anyone_.


	22. Battle Born Ch.22 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.22

 

SPOV

I snuggle deeper into my vampires’ embrace, a contented sigh escaping me as I realize there’s literally no place on earth I’d rather be. It’s crazy, really, just how easily these two were able to worm their way into my heart, but then, there’s been a lot of talk of fate between us as of late, and I can’t help but wonder if the three of us aren’t actually somehow meant for one another after all. Just a silly fantasy you say? Perhaps, but then again, the three of us seem to be defying all the rules, so hell, why not?

I stretch out my tired limbs as the thought occurs to me that this is the first morning in a while I haven’t been woken by a knock at the door of our darkened tomb. Strange. But then, perhaps I’m finally starting to get used to vampire hours. That’d be nice. With a final yawn, I wiggle between my dead to the world loves, sitting up between them before reaching over to light one of the many candles.

I halt my movements then, a small smirk playing upon my lips before I instead hold my palm out before me, closing my eyes and concentrating on the growing love I hold for my two ancient warriors. A dull glow emanates and I’m left frowning in confusion. Wasn’t my light much brighter than this before? God, what the fuck is going on with my damned fae powers?

I let out a small sigh, deciding whatever’s going on with my light will likely be fixed once the three of us are able to complete the bond between us fully, before reaching out to light a candle. I slip into my leathers, taking a moment to send a thoughtful look over my slumbering loves. God, they really are beautiful and I have to smile, knowing they’re all mine. A slightly selfish thought perhaps, but whatever, like any other girl wouldn’t be immensely happy to claim them as her own, as if.

I make my way towards the heavy tomb door then, fully expecting to find Preston waiting, perhaps a bit impatiently, but am surprised to find only the sight of crumbling tombstones meet my curious gaze. Weird. It’s not that early; in fact, it looks to be pushing noon as the sun is poised almost directly above me. Oh well, Preston is still the general of Niall’s army, surely he has more important things to take care of other than training me, that would make sense I guess.

I begin my trek towards the stadium, an absent smile on my face as the thought occurs to me that tonight Eric, Godric and I will be completing the bonds between us. They’ll be mine and I’ll be theirs and not just in a casual relationship kind of way, no, we’ll be _bound_ , like in a souls connected kind of way, like an eternal bond, breakable by literally no force on earth. Damn, that’s a bit heavy. But then, I’m in this for the long haul and I have no doubts they are as well; so here’s to us, to our future, to our shared eternity.

The sounds of loud cheers rising from the stadium just ahead cause me to slow my steps. That’s weird, yesterday this place was practically a ghost town; what the fuck happened? Curiously, I draw closer, stepping beneath the arching stone entrance and am stopped abruptly in my tracks by the shocking scene unfurling before me. No! This can’t be fucking _happening_!

_‘Preston!’_ I mentally scream out, hoping against all odds that I’m somehow able to break his mental shields. I see him stiffen just before he’s slowly turning his gaze in my direction.

‘ _Sookie,’_ he sends back wordlessly, grim determination lacing his disembodied words as he turns back to face his opponent, who of course just _had_ to fucking be Breandan. Goddamn it, he can’t do this! He’s gonna get himself _killed_!

_‘Preston, please, don’t do this! You’ve got nothing to prove! Just signal the judges and end this now before someone gets hurt,”_ I plead, leaning against the stone wall for support as I see my friend’s dark head subtly shake before my anxious gaze.

_‘I can’t do that, Sookie,’_ he answers back as he begins circling the wholly confident leader of the Water Fae. _‘I can end this, all of this, right here, right now. I’m not about to back down, not now, not when we’re so close.’_

_‘Please,’_ I beg once more, the start of hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes. But my plead falls upon deaf ears, or a deaf mind rather, as I see Preston’s palm glowing brilliantly before me. He abruptly cuts off the mental link between us and I’m left standing completely helplessly as he engages our most dangerous of enemies.

Preston hurls his first light orb and I watch as Breandan effortlessly deflects it, a triumphant grin stretching over his smug face. A primal battle cry rises from Preston’s throat as he falls upon his opponent, literally giving everything he’s got, which is really saying something for a full blooded fae as well as the leader of a fae army, but Breandan seems wholly unshaken, blocking each blow easily. A deep scowl forms upon my face, watching as Breandan seems to be making a game of this, not even bothering to attack as he appears to be but taunting my dear friend with his wholly unconcerned arrogance. The fucking bastard.

Breandan looks past Preston then, catching my hateful gaze and his smile only widens before he finally raises a hand towards a now sweating and obviously exhausted Preston. Oh, God, no, this can’t be good. My heart clenches, watching as just like before, Preston’s body is slowly raised into the air, his hands clawing desperately at his throat as Breandan once more catches my now horrified gaze.

“No,” I choke out, my knees wobbling in utter despair as I watch my friend desperately struggling for air, surely battling to even stay conscious at this point. “No!” I then scream, somehow finding an inner strength I’d thought must have abandoned me. “No! End this _now_! You fucking hear me, Breandan!? _Stop_ this!” I scream, marching steadfastly into the center ring to grant me the undivided attention of the entire stadium, along with Breandan.

“But of course, Princess,” he purrs back, sending me a malicious grin. “Your friend needs only to admit defeat and all this can end right now.”

“He can’t even fucking _breathe_ , you asshole! Drop him, right fucking now, goddamn it!” I cry out desperately, glancing up to see water droplets seeping from Preston’s every orifice. His body is suddenly falling and I instinctually rush forward, catching my injured friend into my arms as Breandan’s maniacal laughter echoes out around us.

“Oh, now _this_ , this is just too sweet,” Breandan mocks, shaking his head at the two of us as I’m left patting Preston’s back, helping him spit up lungfuls of water. “You truly are a most loyal friend, Princess. Our poor general here is certainly lucky he has you at his side,” Breandan continues, igniting my fury as Preston finally, _finally_ begins to cough harshly before swallowing down lungfuls of oxygen.

“God, I fucking hate you,” I throw out at the smirking fae above me whilst letting out a soft sigh of relief as I see my friend beginning to come to himself once more.

“And what sweet endearments fall from her plush lips,” Breandan mocks back, leaving me clenching my jaw in fury.

“That’s it, asshole,” I spit out, jumping to my feet to face my enemy toe to toe, hearing an eerie silence fall over the crowd. “If Preston can’t end this, I will. You die now. Fuck the fucking tournament,” I threaten, lifting my palm between us as I feel my building fury welling within me.

“Ohh, I’m simply shaking; please, Princess, do give me your best shot,” he taunts as I’m left shaking my non glowing fist furiously, a string of curses falling from my lips as my goddamn light decides to wonk out on me yet again. God-fucking- _damn_ it!

“Fuck!” my scream out, hearing my cry being joined by mocking laughter. I’m left clenching my fist tightly before cocking it right in front of Breandan’s smug fucking face.

“No,” Preston’s abused voice grapples out as he takes firm hold of my fist. I look back in momentary shock, not having expected him to have already recovered as he drapes himself exhaustedly over my back, letting me take on the majority of his deadened weight.

“Oh, what a party pooper,” Breandan sighs out dramatically, tsking Preston lightly. “And just when things were getting _fun_ ,” he adds with a smirk, deepening my scowl as I feel Preston’s second arm wrap around me tightly, telling me wordlessly to let it go.

“Fuck off, asshole,” I spit out, silently commending myself for gaining some semblance of self-control as I turn to tend to my injured friend.

“Gladly,” I hear Breandan answer back as I wrap an arm securely around Preston’s waist, letting him lean heavily upon me before I turn back to catch the Water Fae’s laughing gaze. “I look forward to tomorrow night’s battle,” he adds, leaving me rolling my eyes before I’m turning away from him, guiding Preston towards the waiting medics. “I do wonder though, will I be facing off against the Viking or the Gaul?” he adds, bringing an immediate halt to my movements as my heart clenches in fear.

“W-what?” the words fumbles from my slightly trembling lips as I glance over Preston’s slumped shoulder to catch Breandan’s taunting smile.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” he answers back slyly, stepping closer as his eyes positively sparkle with devious intent. “With the general’s withdrawal, there’s only me and your vampires left to fight for your hand. It would seem the other competitors considered further vying but a lost cause,” he enlightens me and my breath catches in my throat as I’m only able to nod dumbly in turn.  “Ah, well, I suppose I’ll just be surprised…as will _they_ ,” he adds cryptically before _popping_ abruptly away, leaving me frozen in fear as my mind spins wildly with the implications of his final words.

“We’ve got him, your majesty,” the medic’s words bring me abruptly back to the moment as I’m left nodding absently whilst handing over my injured friend.

“Sookie,” Preston calls out warningly, but I’m already spinning on my heel, an idea percolating as I make my way towards the stands.

“Cousin!” Claudine calls out fretfully, wrapping me into a tight hug along with her sister. “Are you alright?” she questions warily, looking me over for any apparent injuries as I catch Claudette’s murderous gaze.

“I’d love to get my hands on that slimy little fucker,” she grits out, shaking her head before the two of them are sending me mirroring, sympathetic gazes.

“Where’s Grandfather?” I question, sending a cursory glance around the quickly clearing stadium.

“Dealing with the rest of the competitors. They’re fucking _pissed_ ,” Claudette enlightens me. That figures, I’d be pissed too, finding out I’m supposedly fighting in a fixed tournament. I’m then left letting out a small sigh of relief before hitting them both with a steady gaze.

“And Claude?” I question nonchalantly, suddenly in need of his rather devious antics.

“He’s in the castle,” Claudine answers back somewhat warily, her studious gaze raking over me. “Why?” she asks almost accusingly as I’m left feigning innocence, shrugging my shoulders gallantly.

“Do I need a reason to want to check in on my own kin?” I question, slinging my arms around both their shoulders. “He’s doing me a big favor, taking care of this whole Vegas business, I just want to thank him,” I claim and it’s not exactly a lie, though not exactly the full truth either, as my cousin’s send me accepting nods before they’re _popping_ me into the castle.

“He’s, uh, he’s with Quinn,” Claudine informs me, a light pink staining her cheeks as rather telling sounds emanate from behind Claude’s closed bedroom door. I have to choke back a giggle, not at all surprised Claude was able to come to an understanding with the handsome Pit fighter before the girls are trailing away together, both apparently unwilling to catch a likely salacious glimpse into their brother’s love life. Well, that works in my favor. I step up the door; having to knock rather loudly ensure I’m heard.

“Fuck! What the _fuck_ is it!?” I hear Claude call out breathlessly and almost feel bad for interrupting him, _almost_.

“It’s Sookie, I really need to talk to you,” and apparently that’s all that needs to be said as I hear the subsequent scuffling as I can only guess the two of them are making themselves at least somewhat presentable.

“Yo,” Claude opens the door with a smirk, his chestnut locks mussed paired with unmistakable love bites littering his glistening neck and chest. Oh, he and the weretiger are getting along just fine, it would seem.

“Negotiating?” I quip, earning me an amused smirk from my trouble making cousin before he’s turning back to the mess of the bed where Quinn looks to be in some kind of pleasure coma. The tiger lifts a hand at me, a lazy smile stretching over his face and I’m once more left suppressing my laughter before hitting Claude with a no nonsense glare.

“What? Don’t tell me fucking de Castro sent more fucking lackeys after you,” my cousin sighs, earning Quinn’s instant attention as I’m left shaking my head vigorously.

“No, no, this isn’t about Vegas,” I assure them, hearing dual sighs of relief before I press on. “It’s about Breandan, actually,” I admit, seeing the two men stiffen at the mere mention of the Water Fae’s name.

“That’s one bad mother you got chasing you, Princess,” Quinn remarks, pulling himself up into a seated position to let the silk sheet pool into his otherwise exposed lap.

“No shit,” I answer back before looking to Claude expectantly. “I think I have a plan, a way to take care of Breandan once and for all, but in order to pull it off, I’m gonna need your help, dearest cousin,” I enlighten him, seeing his dark eyes instantly alight with interest.

“This _already_ sounds devious,” he answers back with a sly grin. “And how, sweet cousin of mine, may I be of assistance?” he purrs, drawing closer to the bed before his arms fall automatically around his waiting lover. I send the two of them a cunning grin before launching into my plan, one that I hope actually works, because if it doesn’t, well, I can’t even allow myself to think about that as the consequences are just too great.


	23. Battle Born Ch.23 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.23

 

GPOV

Life returns to me, leaving me furrowing my brow as I feel my love’s distress flowing through me. Sookie. I abruptly sit up, only to see said woman perched at the end of mine and Eric’s makeshift bed, a thoughtful frown formed over her angelic features and instantly come to myself once more as I instinctually reach out for her.

“Dear one?” I question softly, instantly gaining her attention. Her brows rise before she’s drawing closer, allowing me to take her into my outstretched arms. “What troubles you?” I whisper against her hair, sending her what calm I can through our almost completed bond.

“I’m much better now,” she answers back, falling deeper into my embrace with a soft sigh. “You’re awake early,” she adds then, sending me a questioning look.

“Ah, but I am very old, dear one, the sun only holds so much control over me,” I answer back easily, feeling her earlier distress all but melt away as she proceeds to encircle me within enticing, golden limbs.

“And me?” she questions lowly, her lusts spiking between us as she draws her face closer to my own. “Just how much control do I hold over you, my ancient, green eyed warrior?” she breathes against my lips and I’m left growling low as my hands begin tracing light circles over the exposed flesh of her back. How I missed the fact that she was wholly exposed before now, I can blame only on my earlier worry, but now, I relish the fact that I’m left with no barriers between her heated flesh and my own.

“Much,” I whisper back before capturing her sweet lips with mine whilst abruptly pulling her into my lap to let her feel just how much control she has over one part of me in particular. I feel her small smirk against my lips before she rolls her hips experimentally to leave the two of us moaning in shared bliss.

“Fuck,” Eric’s voice growls lowly against my ear just before his long arms are wrapping around both Sookie and myself. Sookie grants him a heated glance, nipping teasingly at her bottom lip and in a flash of movement, Eric and I suddenly have her pinned between us, our combined lusts nearly overwhelming as thoughts of completing this bond, of finally claiming my love completely flood my desire addled mind.

“Please,” Sookie whispers, her voice laced with yearning as her heated breath puffs against the crook of my neck. Eric and I eagerly oblige her sweet request, simultaneously aligning ourselves with heated entrances before sinking ever so slowly into our shared love. Gods, nothing could ever compare to this. Perfection.

“Fucking hell, Sookie,” Eric groans out, his head falling to her golden shoulder once she’s managed to sheath us fully. Sookie’s shuddering sigh against my throat leaves me gripping tightly onto silken locks, pulling her closer before the feel of blunt teeth against my flesh leaves me trembling in sweet anticipation.

“Dear one,” I sigh out at the feel of delicate teeth piercing supple flesh. Close, so close to claiming her, to tying her to us for our shared eternity; this is all I can think as Sookie drinks deeply and her gracious hips roll enticingly between Eric and myself. How I love this woman, my golden fae warrior, my ever courageous love.

Sookie begins licking languidly at the puncture wounds upon my throat and I can feel my child’s hunger, his unbridled desire, growing between us. And Sookie, never one to disappoint, sends him the smallest of bloody smirks before reaching up to wrap her arm around his own throat to draw him closer.

“Your turn, Viking,” she purrs, eliciting a predatory growl from my Eric as his cobalt eyes blaze with an intense hunger, a burning desire I know only too well; a desire that stems from deep within us both, one that calls to us, that insists we take what is rightfully ours, that we make ourselves one with our love, our one, our _only_ fated woman.

Sookie once more drinks deeply and my fangs are already itching to complete this, to take the sweet gift my love is so willingly offering us and once I feel on the brink of completion, my impending climax drawing ever closer as my love’s curvaceous hips continue to rock steadily between us, our sweet Sookie nods to us and the signal is only too clear, it’s finally time.

Mirroring, elongated sets of fangs sink deeply into either side of silken, sun kissed flesh just as we hit our explosive peaks as one. My mind is spinning, utter and complete bliss taking me over wholly as I drink deep of my love and it’s not until I’ve swallowed a fair amount of my love’s sweet ambrosia that I realize something is off.

“Sookie?” I question, pulling away from her still bleeding flesh as I shake my head fervently, my mind trying to make sense of what is going on.

“Lover,” Eric whispers, his brow furrowing in confusion as he falls back, his hands clutching his head. Our Sookie grants us a sympathetic gaze, a soft sigh escaping her as I see her sapphire eyes welling with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, reaching out to guide us both back to our shared bed. “But this is the only way,” I hear her whisper as I’m left struggling against an invisible hold, one that is quickly taking me over to leave my limbs leaden and my consciousness quickly slipping away.

I feel my Sookie’s plush lips press softly against my own and I’m left not even enough time to fear what she may have done or why, before the darkness consumes me.

SPOV

A hot tear trails down my cheek as I lay both my unconscious loves upon the bed and a part of me hates myself for what I’ve done, but another part, a larger part, knows this was the only way, the one way I could protect them, the only way I could finally put an end to this, to all of this.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper once more, kissing each of my unconscious loves gently, trusting in my cousin’s expertise that neither of them will be harmed permanently, that they’ll wake up completely fine and unharmed once the small amounts of silver nitrate disappear from their systems altogether.

My heart pinches as I pull away, wanting for nothing more than to stay right here, wrapped between them both, but then, to do so would make my careful planning all for naught. I sigh deeply before standing, having to take a moment to put myself to rights before slipping on my heavy leathers. I take careful mind in placing each of my weapons, double checking the sharpness of each blade, every dagger, and it’s not until I’m armed for fucking bear, that I consider myself ready for phase two of my plan.

I walk to the tomb door, granting my vampires one last, sorrowful look before sliding through the exit, knowing I’m doing what’s best for them, for all of us. I shut the stone door firmly behind me before starting my steady march, my determination welling within me as I drop my mental shields, hoping against all odds that this actually fucking works.

‘Yo, Breandan, guess who?’ I silently call, hoping my completed bond has strengthened my telepathy enough to ensure my foe can actually hear me.

‘Ah, Princess,’ Breandan’s voice trails through my mind like soft silk to send goose bumps over my skin. ‘To what do I owe this pleasure?’

‘I’m ready to end this, as are you,’ I sound back, thankful my thoughts sound much more steady and confident than I actually feel. ‘Come. Meet me, face to face, just the two of us, and we can finally end this the way it needs to be ended, the way we’ve always known it would.”

“As you wish,” Breandan’s voice sounds just behind me, accompanied by the loud pop of his abrupt arrival. I spin on my heel, seeing a glimmer of wariness shine behind his pale eyes as he proceeds to glance cautiously around the abandoned graveyard.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t trust me,” I quip, seeing his brow raise subtly before a predatory grin stretches over his face.

“Don’t take it personally, Princess, it’s just not every day my prey offers itself up so willingly,” he answers back lowly to bring a deep scowl to my face.

“I’m no one’s prey, least of all yours,” I spit back, seeing his golden head tilt in curiosity.

“So tell me, what is it you had in mind for this little showdown?” he questions, beginning to slowly circle me as I send him a confident smirk.

“Exactly as I said,” I answer back easily with a shrug. “You, me, right here, right now, no rules, no audience, no fucking _tournament_ , just two people working their shit out.”

“And your vampires? What have they to say about all this?” he questions and I can’t help tensing at the thought of them lying unconscious together only mere feet away.

“You won’t touch them,” I spit out angrily, knowing I could never risk losing either of them. “I’m the one you want, the one you’ve _always_ wanted and I’m right here, standing right in front of you, ready to fight, ready to risk it all for the chance to see you broken and bleeding at my feet,” I hiss out, eliciting a menacing grin from my enemy.

“Albeit for me to stand in your way then,” he answers back lowly, his pale eyes shining deviously. “I’m ready, Princess; let’s see what you got,” he remarks, motioning for me to come closer and this time it’s me left grinning menacingly, seeing my impending victory just beyond the horizon.

“That eager to die?” I question back, slipping dual, iron blades from my sleeves as my grin widens. Breandan’s eyes widen subtly just before I’m launching myself forward, using every ounce of speed, of superhuman strength granted me by my loves, knowing I need to see my enemy ended if we’re ever to have a real chance together, a chance at a life worth living, one in which I’m not left constantly looking over my shoulder in fear.

“Not bad,” Breandan quips, having easily dodged my every swing, every slice of my blade without so much as breaking a sweat. “But you can do better than that,” he adds mockingly, igniting my anger further. A warrior’s cry raises from my throat and I’m left swinging with literally everything I’ve got, looking for any opening, any sign of weakness in my enemy whilst moving at speeds surely faster than the human eye can possibly fathom.

“Fuck!” I scream, falling back gasping as Breandan sends me a mocking smirk, looking completely unfazed by my relentless attacks. Damn! I knew he was strong, but this is fucking ridiculous. “Fine, there are other ways to fight,” I remark then, holding out my palm whist concentrating on the love I hold for my vampires.

“Ah, a battle of light then?” Breandan questions coolly, holding up his own palm that instantly alights brightly as I’m left struggling to gain anything more than a stuttering glow. Fuck! The bond is completed now; this should be fucking working! My entire fucking plan revolves around it finally working! “Having a bit of trouble, Princess?” Breandan mocks, hurling a bright ball of light just past my scowling face.

“Fuck you!” is all I reply in return, having to alter my plans on a whim before reaching inside my jacket to palm Preston’s gifted iron knuckles firmly in my grasp. Breandan steps closer, looking wholly confident, his eyes shining in premature triumph and I bide my time, letting him get within arm’s reach.

“Giving up so easily?” he taunts, tsking me lightly. “Pity. I had hopes of you putting up much more of a fight,” he adds, stepping toe to toe with me as I let out a steadying breath, centering myself before pale, unfeeling eyes.

“You wish,” I answer back just before a wicked uppercut of my right fist leaves him gasping in shock, his pale, flawless flesh left bubbling and steaming under the effects of the deadly metal.

“Bitch!” he cries out, his own fist subsequently making solid contact with my cheek to send stars exploding behind my vision. I recover quickly, likely on account of all the vampire blood flowing through me, and upon seeing my enemy’s pain, am only spurred forward as I proceed to lay waste to him, landing blow after forceful blow over every inch of him I can possibly reach, knowing that this is it, that this is finally the end.

“Any last words?” I question breathlessly, kneeling over Breandan’s bleeding, motionless form, my heart racing with the adrenaline of my victory, of my ultimate triumph. He begins coughing up blood, his face swollen and bubbling from my iron weapon and as his lips move, I find I’m unable to hear him. I lean closer, dropping my ear just before his bleeding mouth.

“Gotcha,” he whispers soft enough, I fear I must have misheard him just before his arms wrap themselves around me tightly and I have but a second to realize I’ve been had just before he pops the two of us away.


	24. Battle Born Ch.24 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.24

 

EPOV

“Sookie! Sookie, open up!” the loud shouts and accompanied banging assault my ears as I’m left shaking my head in order to break the thick fog settled over my mind. Fucking Odin, what the fuck _happened_?

“Eric?” Godric questions softly from beside me, his own brow pinched in confusion as the knocking and yelling at our tomb door sounds even louder than before.

“Fuck it, I’m coming in,” we hear being called just before the tomb door swings widely open, sending bright rays of deadly sunlight inside. Godric is covering me in an instant, blocking my body with his own and my instinctual fear is quickly replaced with utter wonderment as I see his pale flesh lit brightly by what should be deadly light, yet he remains wholly unharmed. Holy hell.

“What the fuck?” we hear a familiar voice sound beside us before we’re both turning in unison to see Sookie’s cousin, Claude, gaping at us in equal wonderment. “How-, I mean, just-, what the _fuck_!?”

“Are you trying to kill the both of us?” I spit out angrily, seeing Claude’s mouth opening and shutting soundlessly in response, his eyes widened to the size of saucers as I quickly deduce our newfound immunity to sunlight must be on account of our completed bond with our love. Incredible.

“No, I mean, I’m sorry, it’s just, well, you two haven’t seen Sookie have you?” he questions, finally seeming to come to himself once more as fear wells between Godric and myself, the both of us momentarily pushing aside all thoughts of the small miracle of our amazing, sundrenched circumstances.

“No,” Godric answers back as we both feel through the now completed bond together, searching for our shared love. “She’s a great distance away,” Godric remarks lightly as Claude rushes forward, sinking to his knees beside us. “She’s fearful…and enraged,” he adds, leaving me nodding in agreement, having felt the exact same thing before Claude is left groaning loudly.

“That dumbass,” he groans out, earning matching frowns from both Godric and myself, neither of us amused to hear anyone speak in such a way about our bonded.

“What happened?” I demand, reaching up to grab Sookie’s now fearful cousin roughly by the shoulders. “Where is she?!”

“I, well, I can’t be sure exactly,” he starts hesitantly, earning dual death glares from my Maker and myself. “Hey, don’t go getting pissed at me,” he accuses, pointing a finger between us. “Sook deceived all of us,” he enlightens us,  managing to quell our anger at least in part as I loosen my grip upon him, falling back as memories of the night before are suddenly plaguing my foggy mind.

“Sookie,” I whisper, shaking my head in disbelief. “She drugged us,” I recall, seeing Godric’s nod as Claude sends us a sympathetic gaze.

“Um, yeah, silver nitrate,” Claude concedes somewhat sheepishly. “I, uh, well, I gave it to her,” he admits, earning angry growls from the two of us before he’s shaking his head adamantly whilst waving his hands before himself defensively.

“You willingly allowed her to drug us!?” Godric cries out angrily, his normally firm self-control wavering between us.

“Hey! It wasn’t like that!” he defends with a small pout. “It was Sook’s idea,” he admits softly, suddenly unable to meet our shocked gazes. “She came to me, telling me she had a plan to defeat Breandan. She said she needed my help,” he sighs out, shaking his dark head. “She told me she’d planned to slip you two the silver nitrate in order to gain a bit of time to find out how Breandan was boosting his powers and I thought it sounded like a solid plan.”

“Fuck,” I spit out, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place as I come to understand just how our love was able to deceive the lot of us with her secret plotting. “She confronted him alone,” I sigh out, pushing my fingers through my hair in frustration as Godric slowly nods his agreement.

“And now Breandan has her in his clutches,” my Maker reasons sorrowfully.

“And I’m royally fucked,” Claude groans, his head falling to his hands in defeat. “If only I’d read between the lines, I could have been there watching out for her, protecting her” he sighs ruefully before turning his anxious gaze our way. “We have to get her back; Breandan, God, I don’t even want to think about what hell she must be going through,” he adds fearfully, his dark eyes suddenly welling with unshed tears.

“Your cousin is strong,” I find myself saying in an attempt to reassure her cousin, even as part of me can’t help but blame him, at least in part, for all this. “Our bond with her is now complete and if Godric and I are apparently immune to sunlight, there’s no telling just what abilities she’s gained from us in turn,” I muse thoughtfully, earning dual nods in response.

“Our Sookie is a fighter,” Godric concedes softly. “We have to believe she can endure until we are able to rescue her,” he reasons and I find I have to agree with his logic, knowing just how willful, how determined our Sookie can be when she sets her mind on something.

“This will turn into an all-out war,” Claude remarks then, his head shaking before us and though I’d like to argue, knowing just how volatile the relationship between the Water and Sky fae already is, I find I cannot.

“And perhaps this was Breandan’s plan all along,” Godric remarks softly, fear spiking between the two of us as I’m left having to agree with him, already fearing whatever said leader may already have in store for us.

“We have to tell Niall,” Claude whispers fearfully, a visible tremor running through him. “He’s gonna fucking kill me,” he adds before slowly standing before us. “Well, at least if I die, it’ll be on Sook’s behalf, right?” he adds with the slightest of smirks before Godric and I are rising together.  
“We’re in this together,” I remark, nodding to Sookie’s cousin before seeing a genuine smile stretch over his face.

“Vampires and fae fighting together, huh? I think I like the sound of that,” he answers back before his darkened gaze lowers, taking in mine and Godric’s previously ignored nudity. “I _really_ like the sound of that in fact,” he adds lowly, earning eye rolls from the two of us before we’re pushing him through the door together.

“We’ll accompany you, just, let us get dressed first,” I direct him, mine and my Maker’s mirroring gaze momentarily enraptured by the sun washed landscape before us. It has been so long, so very, very long since I have witnessed such a thing and I find myself stretching out my hand, fascinated by the sight of my own pale flesh glowing under the yellow rays. Simply remarkable. Godric finally sighs, having to shake his head before shutting the door firmly before us.

“Our Sookie has granted us a truly remarkable gift,” he remarks softly, almost reverently before leaning down to scoop up our clothing, his malaise rising between us to leave me reaching out for him.

“We’ll save her, Godric,” I reassure him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as I reach through our shared bond, feeling the comforting sensation of my fiery fae’s thrumming life force that is still strong, still resilient, just like our love, the woman the two of us will most assuredly move Valhalla and the Underworld alike to get back.

SPOV

I slowly float back to consciousness, a pained groan escaping me as my head throbs achingly. I go to rub my temples and am left pinching my brow in confusion, finding I’m unable to move my hands. What the hell? My eyelids flutter open and I’m left sighing in defeat, suddenly remembering exactly where I am and worse, exactly how I got here in the first place.

“Fuck,” I groan out, settling my head upon the plush bedding whilst relaxing my shackled limbs, already having found out just how fruitless an endeavor struggling against them actually is, having screamed and thrashed for hours until finally falling into an exhausted, fitful sleep.

I give the lushly decorated chamber a cursory glance, taking in the large bedroom of the gothic castle I’ve now found myself prisoner in. I curse myself once more, wondering just how I could’ve been so foolish as to think I could defeat Breandan in a fair fight. Goddamn it, and now I’m trapped here, just where my enemy wants me and worse, have absolutely no one to blame besides my own damn, arrogant self.

“Ah, my Queen finally rouses,” I hear Breandan’s voice sound silkily beside me and can’t help but roll my eyes at the sight of his triumphant grin as he draws closer to the large, canopy bed.

“Fuck off, Breandan,” I answer back in response, my mind already working to come up with a plan of escape as he settles himself on the mattress beside me, a hungry glint shining behind his pale blue eyes. It’s then that I realize I’m no longer dressed in my typical leathers and grimace at the sight of the crimson silk nightgown I’m now donning. That fucking asshole must have redressed me in my slumber.

“Such insolence,” Breandan tsks softly then, shaking his head at me as he reaches up to brush my hair from my face, his touch surprisingly gentle even as I send him a hateful scowl. “Surely you knew it would end this way,” he remarks, earning a light scoff from me.

“Nothing’s ended yet, asshole,” I spit out, seeing a slow grin stretch over his face as he settles himself closer, pressing the length of his body firmly against my side before his face falls just before my own. I cringe, not wanting him anywhere near me, but knowing I have no choice in the matter, can only sigh in defeat before meeting my enemy’s hovering gaze.

“Oh, I know,” he answers back almost gleefully, his pale eyes shining in apparent delight. My brows shoot up in shock, not having expected this reaction at all, before it all suddenly starts to make sense.

“Y-you,” I sputter out, feeling foolish for not having guessed at this before. “You _wanted_ this war, planned it out all along, didn’t you?” I accuse, seeing his grin widen as he nods above me.

“And you, Princess, played right into my hands,” he purrs in delight. “I’m actually amazed just how easy it was,” he adds giddily to leave me scowling at him once more.

“You’ll never win,” I enlighten him, knowing my eyes are icy as I send him a murderous glare. “My grandfather, along with his massive armies, are coming for you,” I reason, sure that even now my grandfather and Preston are preparing the troops for my rescue.

“I’m counting on it,” he answers back, his fingers twining absently through my hair as he raises an airy gaze towards the darkened chamber window. “They’ll come from that direction there,” he says, a small smirk playing at his lips. “And you’ll have front row seats to the demise of your grandfather’s amassed armies.”

“You could never win against the Sky Fae,” I argue back, my head shaking adamantly. “Our numbers are far greater, our armies vastly stronger, that’s the _real_ reason you’ve never made a move against us.”

“Ah, but all that has changed,” he answers back smugly, his face turning back to catch my now assuredly fearful gaze. “Did you not wonder as to the source of my power during the tournament?” he questions then, sending an icy chill along my spine.

“Vampire blood?” I question, having wondered if he wasn’t bolstering his strength in the very same way as I. A low chuckle escapes him, his golden head shaking before me in response and I’m left grasping at straws, trying to come up with a feasible explanation.

“While I can appreciate the immense strength one can draw from the bloods of our oldest foes, unlike you, I could never bring myself to tie my life indefinitely to a creature of the darkness,” he explains, making me have to hold back an eye roll. “Besides, such bonds between our species tend to be…rather unreliable and annoyingly unpredictable as you must have discovered by now,” he states, raising a knowing brow at me.

“You seem to know an awful lot about the subject,” I answer back carefully, earning me a gallant shrug.

“In my pursuit to gain adequate power, I have thoroughly tested numerous options,” he answers back, his head tilting thoughtfully. “Though, believe it or not, the answer to all my prayers just one day fell rather serendipitously into my waiting lap,” he remarks with a smirk before turning towards the bedchamber door. “Come in, dear, I wish for you to meet my soon to be bride,” he calls, earning a scoff of disgust from me before the dark silhouette of a woman appears through the darkened doorway.

“Don’t hold your breath on that,” I remark under my breath, seeing Breandan’s subtle brow raise as the dark figure draws closer to the both of us.

“Hallow, dear, meet the future Queen of the Water Fae, Princess Sookie Brignant,” he introduces proudly before I see pale hands drawing back a midnight black hood to expose a rather plainly, feminine face. “Sookie my dear, this is Hallow Stonebrook, witch, werewolf, as well as my key to defeating the Sky Fae once and for all.”


	25. Battle Born Ch.25 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.25

 

Chapter 25

GPOV

Eric and I stand side by side with Niall’s amassed armies, said prince’s speculative gaze raking over the two of us once more, utter disbelief shining from behind his pale eyes as we, two vampires, stand perfectly unharmed in the center of the Fae Realm. Simply incredible. He and his general are spouting off demands and I find myself only half listening, knowing Eric and I have but one job today, finding our missing love.

I reach out to Sookie once more, feeling her storm of emotions swirling through me and can only be thankful our completed bond is working similarly to a homing beacon, calling Eric and I to her exact location. Hold on, my Sookie, we’re coming for you, I silently send, knowing full well my fae cannot hear my thoughts, yet feeling somewhat better all the same, before Eric’s large palm settles upon my shoulder.

“You ready?” he questions softly, gazing out over the massive armies with a thoughtful frown.

“As I’ll ever be,” I answer back, even knowing full well we’re likely to be stepping directly into whatever traps Breandan surely has set for us.

“For Sookie,” Eric remarks, reaching down to take my hand into his own, his other adjusting his long sword trailing along his spine. I send him an approving smile, squeezing his hand tightly whilst reaching back to graze the handle of my own broadsword with my opposite hand.

“Always for Sookie,” I chime in, our dual determination settling between us just before Niall’s palms hands are settled upon either of our shoulders. He sends a nod over our heads and with a deafening _pop_ , the lot of us are tracing directly into the neighboring Water Fae realm.

“Find her, please,” the prince’s voice is soft yet firm as we land in what looks to be an abandoned castle chamber and Eric and I send him firm nods, knowing nothing could possibly stand in our way. Niall abruptly _pops_ back to his armies with a final nod and Eric and I both unsheathe our weapons before marching determinately towards our waiting love.

The darkened castle is eerily quiet and it’s easy to forget there’s a war raging just beyond the thick stone walls as the two of us creep along the torch lit corridors, following the thrumming bond ever closer to our Sookie.

SPOV

I lie, still chained to the same damned, four-poster bed, a sigh of annoyance escaping me as I once more tug fruitlessly at the heavy, metal shackles. Goddamn it.

“Fuck,” I grit out, so done with this whole damsel in distress thing, it’s so not me. I experimentally test the bond I hold with my vampires once more, not really having a good handle on the whole ‘feeling them’ thing yet and my brows shoot to my hairline, noting they suddenly feel close, _very_ close in fact. How the _fuck_ is that even possible?

“My, my, how you’ve grown, Princess,” an almost snakelike voice hisses out beside me then, leaving me whipping my head around to catch sight of the two terrifying faces gracing my darkened chamber door, faces that have haunted my dreams for years.

“Y-you,” I sputter out, an icy chill running along my spine as memories of fearful, terrified cries are suddenly sounding at the back of my mind as memories of the absolute worst day of my entire fucking life begin playing vividly, starring none other than the dark creatures before me.

“Oh, Neave, I think she remembers us,” the male hisses out, his dark eyes alighting with menace as the fearful duo draws nearer, their metallic fangs catching the soft lamplight of the chamber to leave me gulping in utter horror.

“I told you she would, dear brother,” the female answers back, her elongated fingers reaching towards my face to leave my heart hammering in fear. “How could she possibly forget,” she whispers, her dark eyes shining with cruelty as I’m left straining against my bindings in order to stay out of her reach.

“Don’t touch me,” my voice comes out a pleading whimper and I hate just how weak, how pathetic I sound, but hopelessly trapped in a room with these two bloodthirsty creatures is literally the stuff of nightmares, _my_ fucking nightmares.

“Oh, we’ll do much more than _touch_ you,” Lochlan sounds from the opposite side of the bed, instantly halting my motions to leave me frozen between the two of them upon the bed. “The prince is quite unhappy with your continued refusal and has personally assured us that any form of… _persuasion_ …we can possibly think of that won’t leave a _permanent_ mark is fair game.”

“He also claims you’re pumped full of vampire blood,” Neave chimes in with a horrifying grin. “That leaves us with a whole _plethora_ of choices,” she adds almost merrily, before the two fall into chilling laughter together that succeeds in sending more waves of icy fear through me. Dear God no, not this, not them, literally anything else would be better!

EPOV

“Did you feel that?” I whisper softly, halting momentarily as I’m suddenly flooded with waves of my Sookie’s utter terror. Godric sends me an acknowledging nod just before we’re left sprinting through the darkened castle together, drawing ever closer before panicked screams are suddenly echoing through the stone corridors.

“Sookie!” Godric cries as we speed faster still before finally coming to a large set of doors, our love’s continuing screams sounding just behind them.

“Fuck!” I cry out, taking firm hold of the thick chains securing the chamber doors only to discover they’re made of fucking silver. Godric’s panic matches my own as we’re both left struggling with the heavy restraints that are burning, scorching our collective flesh, but the physical pain is nothing compared to the agony of feeling my bonded’s absolute fear just on the other side of these godforsaken doors.

Another terror filled scream manages to leave Godric and myself throwing our collective fists right through the thick fucking wood together, the both of us desperate to get through by any means possible, and once I can finally see through to the other side, my eyes widen in a mix of fear and disbelief. What the _fuck_!?

I can see Sookie chained down upon a large bed, two dark figures atop her and my fury ignites, wanting only to free her of their attack. It’s then I feel the all too familiar tug upon the bond and note the glowing of my love’s palms and instantly am transported to the very first night my bonded exhibited her fae light. All this runs through my mind in but a moment, before I have my Maker pulled securely against my chest.

“Down!” I cry out, throwing my body over Godric just in time to avoid flying wood splinters along with shards of deadly silver as the fucking door literally implodes above us.

“Eric,” Godric’s voice sounds anxiously, his ancient emerald gaze looking me over for any sign of injury before we cautiously stand together in the now uncannily silent corridor. Guardedly, we draw closer towards the splintered remnants of door before peaking inside together.

“Oh my God,” sounds softly from our Sookie as she stands in the center of the bedchamber, chainless, the thick shackles from before no longer attached to her wrists and ankles. Slowly, she turns towards us, her eyes widened in disbelief as we race to her side, pulling her between us just as a relieved sob escapes her.

“Lover,” I gasp out, never having felt so grateful as I do in this moment, holding my love securely in my arms. Never again will I ever let her go, never will she so much as leave my sight, I just couldn’t bear to risk something like this ever happening again.

“You’re hurt,” Godric remarks then to instantly put me on edge. I drop my gaze to rake my eyes over every inch of my bonded, seeing she is indeed rather gravely injured, having deep, seeping puncture wounds over a large portion of her otherwise flawless flesh.

“Who?” I spit out irately, seeing Godric biting into his pale wrist before offering our love his healing bloods. Sookie’s mouth instantly latches onto his offered wrists before her trembling hand rises to point towards the far wall of the large chamber. I turn my head to see two crumpled forms and find myself stepping closer, my mouth falling open in disbelief before I turn back to my Sookie.

“You did this, dear one?” Godric questions softly, his pale hand stroking through her golden hair to bring a soft hum from her before she’s pulling blood covered lips away from his now healing wrist.

“Uh, yeah, I guess I did,” she answers back somewhat hesitantly as I kneel down beside the heaps of cloth, all that seems to be left of what I can only guess were some of Breandan’s followers. “Are-, are they dead?” she questions fearfully, earning a firm nod from me before I stand once more.

“As a doornail,” I answer back, toeing the mass of dark cloth to send waves of glittering dust into the air.

“Oh, thank God,” Sookie sighs out, falling deeper into Godric’s embrace before I draw closer, my head tilting curiously as I reach out to gently cup Sookie’s tear stained face, my mind working to make sense of all this.

“These weren’t just any followers, were they?” I question softly, her previous screams echoing in the back of my mind once more as I see her shaking her head, her eyes watering once more as a visible tremor runs through her.

“No,” she whispers back, sending an anxious gaze towards the glittering heap across the way. “The two of them killed my parents,” she sniffles out, having to take a deep, shuddering breath before she straightens between us. “And now I’ve finally gotten my revenge,” she adds, her voice firmer as she reaches up to brush away the remnants of tears from her streaked cheeks.

“Dear one,” Godric remarks softly, almost reverently, to earn the smallest of smiles from our quickly recovering love.

“I have the two of you to thank actually,” she remarks thoughtfully, looking back and forth between us before dropping her gaze to her outstretched palms. “I think I finally understand now,” she adds, her golden head shaking as my brow pinches in confusion.

“Understand what, Lover?” I question, stepping closer before wrapping my arms around her waist. She tilts her head, catching my questioning gaze as I see her grin widening.

“The bond,” she answers back. “I thought it wasn’t working, that something must be wrong, but now I finally realize just what it takes to fuel my light,” she continues, her head shaking once more before she looks back and forth between Godric and I once more. “It’s you two, without you both quite literally at my side, I’m powerless. I don’t know how I missed that before.”

Godric catches my stunned gaze then and upon feeling his mirroring shock, I realize the three of us were equally clueless as to this bit of information before now. Well, it would seem our Sookie wasn’t the only one left in the dark after all.

“Then you shall never be left powerless again, my beloved,” Godric assures her then, gaining us a brilliant smile from our love that manages to send a wave of warmth through me before we pull our Sookie into our dual embrace. There is still much for us left to discuss, but in this moment, it’s loving devotions our bonded needs and I could never, _would_ never leave her wanting, not for anything.

The bond between us is positively thrumming with adoration and love and Godric and I proceed to clean our love’s flesh, tenderly cleansing her of the blood left behind by her enemies’ assault upon her, and Sookie only smiles fondly down to us, a soothing calm soon washing over her as she watches us quite literally cleansing away the sins of her enemies.

“Wait, this is the Fae Realm,” Sookie soon remarks once we’ve managed to cleanse her of any trace of crimson from her golden flesh. “Oh, no fucking way,” she whispers, her golden head shaking in disbelief. “The bond?” she questions, earning mirroring smirks from Godric and myself.

“So it would seem, Lover,” I answer back, seeing sapphire eyes alight with amazement.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” she remarks, sending us each a fond smile. That smile quickly fades though as I feel that familiar, steely determination of her settling between us. “Breandan,” she remarks, spitting out her nemesis’ name like venom. “He still lives.”

“Not for long, dear one,” Godric reassures her, tilting his head curiously as she proceeds to traipse across the chamber, heading towards a large armoire set along the far wall of the chamber.

“He’s right,” I chime in, watching her throw open the doors before riffling through the clothing within. “Niall and his armies are engaging Breandan’s followers even now,” I enlighten her, watching as she snatches up a familiar set of leathers.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was afraid of,” she sighs out, proceeding to slip out of her blood stained nightgown. “Breandan wanted this war, was planning on it,” she divulges, slinking herself into dark leathers with practiced ease.

“Then it is as we feared,” Godric remarks softly, sending me a wary gaze. “But your grandfather’s armies are vast, much moreso than the Water Fae’s,” he continues, reciting the princes words as we watch Sookie strapping her iron weaponry into place. Apparently, Breandan was a bit underestimating of our love, a mistake he will live to regret, I’m sure.

“Yeah, but Breandan has magic on his side,” Sookie informs us, stepping closer once more as she slides her final dagger into place. “Dark magic, I’m assuming,” she adds with a small frown. “I have no idea what Breandan actually has planned, but what I _do_ know is we have to find his witch if we want any chance of defeating him,” she informs us and Godric and I can only nod, knowing no matter where she’s headed, we’ll be right beside her, _always_ beside her.


	26. Battle Born Ch.26 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.26

 

SPOV

I send a final look towards the glittering cloth remains of my childhood nightmares, hardly believing I was able to harness that kind of power. Holy fuck. I reduced the two of them to piles of dust without even fucking trying, how is that even _possible_? I shake my head, thankful to see at least some of my enemies ended before my bonded vampires each take one of my hands into their own.

I look back and forth between them, knowing I have the two of them to thank for my previous power play and have no idea how to show them proper gratitude. A small smile then forms over my face, realizing without our bond, the two of them wouldn’t even be standing here with me now. I suppose perhaps we’re even, or at least closer than I’d initially thought.

“Where to, Lover?” Eric questions, giving me momentary pause as I have absolutely no idea how to go about traversing the undoubtedly massive expanse of Breandan’s castle.

“Um,” I answer back hesitantly, wracking my brain for answers just before loud pops sound out around us. The three of us tense and I instantly have my glowing palm before me, emanating near blinding light that manages to make it incredibly difficult to make out the identities of the figures before us.

“Whoa, back her down there, cuz,” I hear a thankfully familiar voice call, bringing an instant smile to my face before I’m absorbing that extraordinary light inside myself once more.

“Claudette, Claudine, Claude!” I cry out excitedly just before I’m wrapped into the loving arms of my kin. “I’m so happy to see you,” I admit, not wanting to admit just how terrified I was only the night before, how sure I was I may never see them again.

“You didn’t really think we’d let you do this on your own, now did you?” Claudette teases, sending me her characteristic smirk to widen my smile.

“I suppose not,” I answer back before my smile falters slightly. “We need to find Breandan and his witch right away, before they get a chance at actually defeating the Sky Fae.”

“Easy peasy, Sook,” Claudine chimes in, summoning her own glowing orb into her palm before murmuring a few ancient words of the fae. Her orb floats ahead of us then and my brows shoot up in surprise, realizing there’s a lot I’ve yet to learn about my powers.

“Well, come on,” Claude encourages, ushering us forward with a grin. “We’ve got some Water Fae ass to kick. Though, it looks like Sook here got a head start on us,” he adds with a wink, glancing back to the shimmering remains of Neave and Lochlan with a knowing grin.

“Assholes had it coming,” I answer back with a shrug, proceeding to jog along behind my cousins with my vampires at either side, both their intimidating swords drawn and at the ready. The bobbing orb leads us through twisting, stone corridors and I can feel my vampires’ determination building along with my own before we’re brought to an abrupt stop, the orb having halted just before a set of large, metal doors.

“I take it they’re on the other side then?” Eric questions to earn collective nods from my cousins. I feel both his and Godric’s wariness welling within me and know exactly what has managed to set the both of them on edge as my inner fears match their own, the one fear, the _only_ fear, the fear of losing either of them.

“We can do this,” I offer softly, hoping to quell at least the edge of their anxieties as I turn to face the two ancient, vampire warriors who hold my heart between them. “Together, always together,” I add, reaching down to lace my fingers with their own, knowing we can’t possibly fail, not like this, not with the three of us side by side.

Godric’s emerald eyes are shining at me with obvious worry, but once he turns to his Viking child, granting him the slightest of nods, I know we’re as ready as we’ll ever be. I then feel their unwavering determination flowing through me, working to boost my own steadfast resolve, before I turn back to my waiting kin.

Claudine sends me a knowing nod before the three of them align themselves before the thick doors. I watch as they hold out their collective arms, linking their fists together before a bright, steady glow emanates between them. Instinctually, I step closer to my vampires, not wanting to see either of them hurt, and a small smile forms over my face upon seeing the triplets make quick work of the heavy door.

The lot of us rush inside, knowing full well the commotion will have given us away and my watchful eyes scan over the torch lit room swiftly, wanting to end our enemies plans just as quickly and efficiently as possible. A large alter sets against the far wall, lit candles, assorted bones and a bowl brimming with dark liquid that looks suspiciously like blood atop it.

I turn my head to catch sight of dark cloaked figures standing around a large round table, glowing specters of an ongoing battle floating just above the wooden surface. The radiating holograms depicting fighting fae can only be those of Niall’s and Breandan’s and as I register the low chants rising up from the cloaked coven, I quickly deduce they are somehow magically fueling the Water Fae troops with their dark magics.

I glance briefly from my peripheral to see my vampires are far from the line of fire, the two of them having fallen back to guard the chamber entryway before my cousins and I are springing to action together. With quick, wordless communication, the four of us are sending our collective light orbs directly at the spelled table and I’m able to breathe just a touch easier upon seeing the whole thing explode into tiny, fractured pieces, the spelled holograms from before disappearing along with it.

“What the-,” is all one of the cloaked figures is able to mutter out from her now hunched position against the stone wall, before with more silent commands, my cousins and I are standing shoulder to shoulder together, the four of us hurling our deadly light orbs at the cloaked coven faster than they can even manage to utter a single, completed spell.

“Well,” Claudette soon sighs out. “That was easy enough,” she remarks, gazing around at the unmoving, cloaked figures strewn out over the debris covered, stone floor.

“Perhaps a bit too easy,” Claudine chimes in softly, a small frown gracing her delicate features. I let out a sigh, noting Breandan is not among the now lifeless group. Fuck.

“Of course fucking Breandan is nowhere to be found,” I add in my two cents with a resigned sigh, toeing one of the cloaked figures to reassure myself of our enemies defeat, only able to feel mildly victorious about our recent feat.

GPOV

I see the disappointment written clearly across my love’s face and draw closer with my child, the two of us taking her into our dual embrace as I let her feel through the bond just how proud I am of her, how very pleased I am to be able to claim her as my own.

“Worry not, dear one,” I whisper against golden locks. “Breandan is but a coward; surely he realized his defeat was imminent and subsequently hid himself away.”

“We’ll, uh, give the three of you a moment then,” Claude’s voice sounds out beside us, leaving me raising my gaze to see him sending our bonded a knowing smirk. “We should probably help Niall wrap things up out there, and of course, we’ll let him know you’re alright,” he explains, taking hold of either of his sisters’ hands. “Just come to us when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, all of you, for everything,” Sookie tells them, earning mirroring grins before a loud pop signifies their abrupt departure. “Are you both okay?” Sookie asks then, looking us both over for any sign of harm whilst managing to bring mirroring smiles from Eric and myself.

“We’re just fine, Lover,” Eric assures her. “Much better now that we have you back,” he adds with a raised brow. Sookie’s guilt wells between us then, a resigned sigh escaping her.

“I’m sorry,” she offers softly, dropping her sapphire gaze down towards her shuffling feet. “I-, well, there’s no excuse for what I did, but you have to know I did it with the very best of intentions,” she assures us, her words laced with sincerity.

“Of this, I’ve no doubt, dear one,” I answer back softly, reaching up to gently cup her chin, lifting her gaze to meet my own. “But please, _please_ promise me you will never act so rashly ever again. We almost lost you,” I add softly, seeing the start of tears welling within her eyes before her arms wrap around me tightly.

“I know, never again, I promise,” she breathes against my ear. Eric then wraps his long arms around the both of us, leaning down to press a tender kiss upon the crown of our love’s golden head. She sends him a warm smile and he nods, letting her wordlessly know that he’s willing to hold her at her word.

“Let’s get out of here, Lover,” he remarks then, trailing his long fingers through golden silk. “Something tells me your grandfather and his armies will make quick work of the remaining Water Fae now that they’re magicless,” he remarks, earning an agreeing nod from me as well as a smirk from Sookie.

“At least we managed to bring an end to the war,” she remarks, taking us each by the hand before beginning to lead us towards the room’s exit. “Well, there’s that and those monsters,” she adds with a visible shudder. “Something tells me I’ll sleep better now, knowing the two of them are finally gone.”

“I truly hope so, my beloved,” I tell her softly, my palm running reassuringly over her back before Eric comes to an abrupt stop, his cautious gaze trailing over the empty corridor. My own supernatural senses are prickling along my skin now and I instinctually pull my bonded behind me protectively whilst looking on anxiously as Eric trails carefully forward, his sword at the ready.

Suddenly, bright lights are flashing just ahead and even as I fall protectively over my love, fear for my child is flooding through me. Sookie is screaming, pulling desperately at my clothes and I find I can’t make out her words as I’m left squinting past the blinding light, panic for my child my predominating thought.

“Eric!” Sookie’s fearful scream manages to tear through my mental fog as the blinding light before us dulls enough for my sensitive eyes to finally take in the scene unfurling before us.

“You’re screaming won’t help him, Princess,” I hear Breandan’s taunting voice as he draws slowly closer, one arm wrapped firmly around my child’s throat, his other lighted palm held precariously close to Eric’s face.

“Eric,” I whisper, feeling through the bond that he is so far unhurt even as his rage boils between us.

“Please, just let him go,” Sookie pleads, scrambling to her feet. I wrap my arms around her, unwilling to let her get any closer to our enemy and Breandan only sends us a malicious smile, his pale eyes shining in triumph.

“You may very well have won the war, but the battle is _mine_ ,” he mocks, tightening his grip upon Eric’s throat to ignite his Viking anger further.

“No,” Sookie counters as her spine straightens, her now murderous stare towards her foe wholly unwavering.

“No?” Breandan mocks, shaking his head at the audacity of my bonded. “You are in no position to bargain, princess,” he states firmly, bringing the smallest of smirks from my love that manages to turn my gullet. Gods, not again.

“Aren’t I?” she counters, taking a step closer. I reach out instantly, taking hold of her arm and she turns her head just enough for me to see her pleading gaze, a gaze that tells me she’s got this, a gaze that clearly tells me I need to trust in her. “Him for me,” Sookie remarks then, turning her gaze back towards Breandan as I’m left with no choice but to trust she knows what she’s doing.

“Truly? You’d give yourself up so easily?” Breandan questions, his brow quirking towards my love as she sends him a firm nod. “And here I thought the four of us were about to have some fun,” the Water Fae leader claims with an overstated pout.

“You’ll let him go then?” Sookie questions warily, catching Eric’s widened eyes as Breandan’s deadly light subtly dims, a loud sigh escaping him.

“Yes, yes, your little boy toy goes free, wholly unharmed, blah, blah, blah,” he sighs out in a bored tone. “But you, princess, you’re _mine_ ,” he claims, his palm suddenly igniting once more just before Eric’s throat. “Are we understood?” he questions challengingly, sending our combined fears spiking as Sookie nods lightly, her golden head falling in defeat.

“Yes,” she whispers, her shaky voice barely above a whisper as I watch a wide grin stretch over Breandan’s face.

“Brilliant,” he answers, proceeding to shove Eric towards me carelessly. I rush ahead at inhuman speeds, pulling him into my arms whilst sending him a warning look, silently telling him we need to trust in our love’s actions, as crazy as they may seem.

He looks as though he wishes to argue, his longing gaze following our love as she steps ever closer towards the leader of the Water Fae and I clutch onto him anxiously, sending up prayers to whatever deity may be currently listening for our bonded’s safety.

“I’m sorry,” I hear my Sookie whisper, her head still hung low as Breandan’s chilling laughter begins to sound out around us to echo eerily off the surrounding stone walls.

“Yes, so very sorry and so very _mine_ ,” Breandan answers back, his arm stretching forward before he’s taking firm hold of our love’s slender arm. Sookie’s building anger and remorse are storming steadily between us, but as I see her finally lift her head, it’s the feeling of sudden triumph that finds Eric and I both leaping for cover together.

“Wrong again, asshole,” I hear my Sookie hiss out just before blinding light explodes around us, leaving Eric and I cowering together, each of us working to protect one another from the deadly light. My eyes are clamped shut, my grip like iron upon my child as we crouch low together against cool stone and I find myself desperately clinging onto hope, silently mouthing prayers from my youth for my bonded’s welfare. It’s not until I feel a soft tap upon my shoulder that I risk opening my eyes once more, fearful to see what sight may behold me.

“Sookie?” I then question disbelievingly, earning me a glowing smile as Eric’s head pops up in surprise.

“It’s over,” she assures us and the sight of shimmering glitter splattered over the corridor works to confirm her statement, before Eric and I are moving at supernatural speeds to embrace her firmly between us. “It’s over, finally over,” she sighs out once more, relaxing in mine and Eric’s hold and my child and I can only share a magnanimous smile, both equally grateful and amazed to have our love, our bonded finally, _finally_ safe from harm, by her own hands no less, though, I suppose I should have known this would end no other way.


	27. Battle Born Ch.27 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Battle Born Ch.27

 

_A few months later…_

SPOV

“Again!” Preston calls out, shaking his head at me from across the ring. “And how about this time you at least _pretend_ you’re paying even the slightest bit of attention. I mean, we all know your light is practically super nova strong, but until you develop your powers fully and are able to tap into them without the aid of your vampires, you’ll still need to rely on your combat skills,” he adds in exasperation as I once more struggle to pull my gaze from my half naked vampires just across the way as they proceed with their own sparring match.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” I mutter, glancing over to see slight amusement shining in the general’s eyes. “It’s _their_ fault,” I add sulkingly, earning me a low chuckle from my friend.

“Wedding day jitters?” he questions teasingly, earning the smallest of smirks from me as, once more, Eric and Godric send dual waves of lust through the bond, giving nothing outwardly away in the slightest to hint at their insistent teasing. Those sneaky, sneaky vampires of mine.

“Ah, no,” I answer back, having to take a deep breath in an attempt to center myself, images of pale, nude, muscled skin assaulting my thoughts yet again. Damn, I’m so not gonna be able to concentrate so long as they keep this up.

“You know, I’m still shocked they asked me to stand up with them,” Preston remarks, apparently having given up on our own round of sparring as he sends my vampires a thoughtful look. “They’re really not bad guys, not at all, actually, and they obviously make you happy,” he adds the last with a raised brow and I know I’m grinning like a loon as I nod in agreement.

“Very much so,” I answer back fondly, leaning up against the thick ropes of the boxing ring with my friend, both our attentions enraptured by my soon to be husbands, their translucent flesh nearly glowing from the soft sunlight streaming down from the upper windows.

“Yeah, well, they could have asked _me_ to stand up with you guys too,” I hear Claude complaining loudly, having just returned from another successful visit to Vegas. I turn my head in time to see him stepping closer with his smirking sisters trailing dutifully behind.

“They weren’t sure if you’d be back in time, Claude,” I answer back carefully, seeing my cousin raise an incredulous brow towards me that leaves me sighing in defeat. “And they’re still a bit pissed at you,” I finally admit, seeing Claude huff in exasperation as his sisters begin giggling beside him.

“That’s so _unfair_ ,” he continues to whine, earning a collective eye roll from the lot of us. “If they should be pissed at anyone, it should be _you_ , Sook,” he adds defiantly, earning but a dismissive shrug from me.

“Yeah, but I’m sure Sook apologized in ways that would make even the likes of _you_ blush,” Claudette chimes in and I can only smirk at her, unable to argue against her assumptions.

“Oh, I’d apologize to them alright,” Claude sighs out then, a dreamy expression falling over his face. “Over and over again,” he adds before Claudine is smacking him across the back of the head, a disapproving frown formed over her face.

“Claude! Those two are to be your kin!” she hisses out, earning a mischievous smirk from her brother as he ducks down to hide behind Claudette. Claudine only sighs, shaking her head at him before sending me an apologetic look, but I can only shrug, knowing just how enticing my vampires truly are.

“How are things with Quinn, by the way?” I question then, mostly for curiosity’s sake before seeing Claude’s dark eyes visibly alight. “Will he be able to make it to the wedding?”

“I’m picking him up later tonight,” Claude informs me and the look in his eyes is unmistakable. He may joke and kid, but it’s obvious his affections for the notorious Pit fighter run deep. Good for him. His sisters must notice this very same thing though, as the three of them proceed to break into a relentless bout of teasing that leaves Preston and I exchanging knowing grins.

“Dear one?” I hear being called out then to leave me glancing back up to my now smirking vampires. Another wave of unbridled lust emanates from the two of them, managing to leave me trembling with need and I receive a knowing wink from Preston before I’m carefully slipping past the boisterous triplets.

“You’re so gonna have to teach me how you do that,” I inform Eric and Godric, stepping before them with a raised brow.

“We will gladly teach you of many, _many_ things, Lover,” Eric leans down to purr against my ear, bringing the smallest of anticipatory whimpers from me that manages to bring a predatory grin to his face. “But what exactly is it you’re referring to?” I have to take a deep breath, gulping loudly before pressing ahead.

“Sending such… _naughty_ …things through the bond without giving yourselves away in the slightest,” my voice comes out a husky whisper and the two of them fall into masculine chuckling together, somehow managing to lace their laughter with sensual promise, though, perhaps that could just be my own opinion as I just can’t ever seem to get enough of the two of them.

“It is a gift, one you will surely learn with a bit more practice,” Godric assures me, his emerald eyes darkening as he steps closer. I go to take a step back, only to be stopped by a mound of muscle at my back and a shuddering sigh escapes me once I’m surrounded completely, both physically as well as metaphysically, by both my men.

“Oh, God,” I sigh out, my eyes closing in bliss, the three of us hardly needing to even touch one another before finding myself nearly overwhelmed in the very best of ways. I hear the sound of a throat clearing loudly in the distance before it’s being accompanied by smothered giggling and am just about to tell our audience to hit the road, before the loud sound of the gym door slamming leaves me sighing in relief.

“Alone at last,” Eric purrs, his breath cool, alluring against the heated flesh of my throat.

“And our love seems to be in need of a thorough cleansing,” Godric chimes in, his cool tongue tracing teasingly over my collarbone to collect the glistening beads of sweat formed there.

“I think we can do something about that,” Eric remarks lowly, his words laced with dark promise as I feel cool lines of his fingertips tracing over my arms to leave goose bumps in their wake.

EPOV

A squeal of surprise escapes our Sookie as Godric and I lift her abruptly between us, proceeding to vamp her to the nearby locker room, thankfully long since abandoned. I glance up towards the high, sunlit windows, finding myself momentarily distracted by the bright beams streaming over the three of us, once more in awe of my love and the gift she has bestowed upon us.

“You’re thinking too hard, Viking,” Sookie breathes at my ear, before nipping my lobe lightly and just like that, I’m back, sending a hungry gaze over her toned, golden figure, glistening enticingly with pearls of sweat. Fucking Odin, what this woman does to me.

“My thoughts aren’t what’s currently _hard_ , Lover, trust me,” I purr back, gaining me a light smirk as the three of us proceed to peel soiled cloth away, soon to leave us standing wholly bared to one another. I step closer to my fae, my hooded eyes devouring every slender curve, every delicious facet of her delectable form, before my hungry gaze finally settles upon her inviting lips, pink, lush, and oh so very enticing.

Godric at least has the frame of mind to actually start the steaming spray as Sookie’s sweet lips are suddenly molded against my own, kissing me deeply, thoroughly, making literally everything else just melt away until there’s only this, this lust, this shared passion, burning hot enough to consume the three of us whole.

More hands along with a second mouth added to the mix as Godric leads the two of us under the streaming spray, his lips never faltering their zealous assault upon my throat and shoulders. An appreciative hum escapes me upon feeling my Maker’s arousal, equally hard as my own, pressing firmly against me and in turn, I’m pressing myself closer still to my Sookie and the subsequent sound of her yearning whimper is sweet music to my ears.

In a flash, my Sookie’s back is pressed firmly against the wet, tiled wall and her supple thighs automatically wrap themselves firmly around my waist. I waste no time in aligning my hips with her own, needing to claim her, to fill her in every way possible. Scorching heat leaves me hissing low as I begin to delve myself inch by delicious inch into my own, personal Valhalla, moving at a suddenly languorous speed, taking the time to relish every delicious detail of our joining.

“Oh, God,” Sookie sighs into the hollow of my throat once I’ve finally sheathed myself fully to leave golden flesh flush with nearly opalescent pale. Her arms wrap around me tightly, a shudder of pleasure running through her as I feel Godric aligning himself against my entrance.

“Fuck,” I hiss at the pain laced pleasure, my knees becoming shaky as my Maker presses forward, sinking himself deeply inside, filling me completely, both physically and transcendentally, as the bond between the three us vibrantly thrums with lust, with desire, with nearly overwhelming love.

“Gods,” Godric breaths into the nape of my neck, his muscled chest pressed firmly against my back. Familiar arms snake securely across my shoulders to hold me close and the three of us pause then, the sound of soft panting and running water complementing our blissful union as we take a moment to just relish this for what it is; a beautiful union, an unbreakable oath made physical that the three of us will carry into our shared eternity.

Slowly, gently, hips begin to move, our lovemaking tender, endearing and all-consuming as we proceed to lose ourselves fully to one another and my undead heart swells being held so closely, so securely between my two loves and I know this is where I was truly meant to be, where the fates have surely been directing me for over a thousand years; into the arms of my two, dearest loves.

Much too soon, the feel of my impending release descends upon me and my subsequent thrusts, along with Godric’s own, become harder, deeper, until, with shared euphoric cries, the three of us hit our climatic peaks as one. Carefully, I lower my love to her feet upon the wetted tile, pressing a soft kiss upon her forehead and Godric’s own lips grant me the same upon the crook of my throat, before we’re left standing under the streaming waters, just holding one another close for a time.

“Wow,” Sookie soon sighs out, her face nuzzling my chest before glittering sapphire orbs rise to meet my adoring gaze.

“That’s one word for it,” I remark with a smirk, seeing the corner of her own, plush lips lifting in amusement.

“Perfect,” Godric chimes in, ducking under my arm before pulling us both into his embrace. “Absolute perfection.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Sookie quips, earning a round of low laughter before we finally proceed with our shower, proceeding to cleanse one another gently yet thoroughly. “So, are you two ready for the big day tomorrow?” Sookie soon questions, her dainty hands rubbing sudsy lathers over pale flesh as Godric and I are left hitting her with mirroring smiles.

“But of course, dear one,” Godric answers readily to earn an endearing smile from our love before she’s turning her attention to me.

“Like you even have to ask,” I answer back, shaking my head at her to earn tinkling laughter from my amused fae. “I’ve been waiting for this day since the very first night I set eyes upon you in that moonlit clearing, Lover,” I explain, seeing her lift an incredulous brow.

“Oh, please, like you could have possibly known any of this would happen back then,” she answers back with a headshake of her own, even as her eyes twinkle in amusement.

“Oh, but we did, dear one,” Godric offers, his arms wrapping around our Sookie tightly to earn a huff of disbelief from our fae. “Well, we might have been unclear as to the exact details, but rest assured, we both knew, even from that very first night we shared together, that you would one day be ours, in every way that counts,” he assures her to leave me nodding my agreement.

“Wow,” Sookie whispers, apparently feeling the absolute sincerity of our words. “That’s-, well, I don’t know how to respond to that, in all honesty,” she admits and Godric and I can only chuckle lowly once more, pulling our love more securely into our shared embrace.

“Just say that you’ll be ours, Lover, that’s all we could ever ask of you,” I answer back, seeing Sookie’s golden head tilt before she sends me a small smirk.

“Only on one condition,” she answers back, her amusement spiking between us as Godric and I hold our figurative breaths, both anxiously awaiting her next words. “You have to be mine as well,” she adds and I can’t help the subsequent laughter from escaping me as I lift her high into the air, my smile surely jubilant as delighted giggles rise from my fae’s golden throat.

“In every way, Lover, in every way,” I answer, Godric nodding his own, wordless agreement as we proceed to swing our love through the softly sunlit waters, our mirroring ecstasy thrumming between us as I know no truer words have ever been spoken. Our future will surely be an amazing one, one filled with endless happiness and endearing love, of this I have no doubt.

THE END


End file.
